Beauty And The Beast
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: Disney Parody, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rated pg for swearing. Gohan is the Beast and Trunks is the maiden! With Hercule playing the hunter out for his attention! R for swearing COMPLETE!
1. The Curse

**Beauty and the Beast  
**  
By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_Part One : "The Curse"  
_  
The prince tugged on his cuff links, frowning at them unhappily. "Servant," he beckoned the man waiting nearby, he had never bothered to learn the man's name, "These cuff links are smudged with fingerprints."  
  
"Ah, yes sir. I apologize." The servant hurried over, removing the cuff links carefully. He scuffed them with a rag.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." The prince sneered, "Gawd, it's hard to find good help these days. You're all lazy bastards."  
  
The servant stiffened, but he did not open his mouth. Instead he replaced the cuff links, praying his gloves wouldn't leave marks on the fine gold. The prince lifted his arms and studied the cuff links. "Hmm...better." He nodded and waved the servant away.  
  
Obediently the servant moved to his post by the door. "Bah, it's bloody cold in here. Build up the fire." The prince rubbed his arms and walked across the room to stare out at the cold, winter's night. He couldn't see much, just snow.  
  
"Prince Gohan?"  
  
He turned and looked at the man in the doorway, "What?" He demanded shortly.  
  
"A woman is at the door. She... she is asking to be let in." The man said hesitantly. He disliked dealing with the prince.   
  
"Send her away." The prince waved his hand and turned away.  
  
"But s-sir.. it's very cold out and she.. she may freeze if.."   
  
"Bah! Cold hm? Very well, I'll speak to her." The prince smiled coldly, "Perhaps she'll be beautiful and I'll have someone to warm -my- bed tonight."   
  
"Kind sir, if you would but let me rest in your kitchen on this cold night I will let you have this rose." The old woman at the door held the prized rose up with both hands. Her hands were shaking. She met his disgusted gaze as well as she could.  
  
"Ugly beast!" The prince snarled, "You think a rose is payment enough for sleeping in -my- home? Begone beast! Leave!"  
  
The woman shuddered, from fear or from cold the prince wasn't sure. But he didn't care either way. "Sir, you would do well not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty comes from within." The woman warned, her voice sharp.  
  
"And you would do well to leave now." The prince moved to close the door.  
  
Suddenly the ugly woman before him changed. Her body shifted, her back straightening, her hands becoming firm. Suddenly the prince found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he'd seen before in his life. His mouth dropped open in surprise. "What... what witchery is this?" He gasped, "I..."  
  
"Your heart is black. Devoid of emotion." The woman spoke, her voice soft and yet firm. "You turned me away not because I had no proper payment, but simply because you saw me as ugly. Because of your actions I curse you. From this moment forth you will be a hideous beast. Ugly inside and out."  
  
As she spoke the prince's appearance changed. His beautiful face was transformed into that of a beast. His body slumped forward, his hands became great paws. The prince hissed painfully, but could not speak with his new mouth.  
  
The curse descended on the castle also, changing the members within, even though their hearts were pure. The beautiful enchantress disappeared, leaving the curse ringing in the prince's ears. He looked down at his paws, his heart sinking. His new body had ripped his shirt apart, and his pants were ripped. Then he noticed something lying in the snow.  
  
Nestled in the snow lay a single rose. Beside it the cuff links he had been wearing.   
  
**To Be Continued.............................**


	2. Belle

**Beauty and the Beast  
**  
By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_Part Two : "Belle"  
_  
"Gawd, I hate this weather." Hercule growled, rubbing the back of his neck and lifting his rifle and resting it against his shoulder.  
  
"You're doing just fine sir." Krillin murmured. He was walking several feet ahead, kicking in the thick weeds to flush out birds.  
  
Suddenly his boot connected with a small body. A flock of geese flew out of the weeds. Krillin dropped to the ground, covering his head as shots rang out in the still morning air.  
  
Two birds fell to the ground beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at them with surprise. Hercule actually -hit- something!? Wow. That had never happened before. He grabbed the birds, got to his feet and ran to Hercule, "LOOK!" He cried, "You hit them!"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised," Hercule sniffed, "I'm an expert marksman."  
  
'In which lifetime?' Krillin wondered, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded eagerly and followed Hercule back into town.  
  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you!" Krillin cried, jogging so he could keep up with Hercule's long strides, "And no girl either!"   
  
"That's true Krillin, and I've got my eyes on that one." Hercule pointed at a young man who walked down the town's main street.  
  
"The inventor's son?" Krillin's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"He's the one! I lucky gal I'm going to marry." Hercule grinned.  
  
"But she's-"  
  
"The most beautiful girl in town."  
  
"A guy."  
  
"And I, Hercule, must always have the best of everything."  
  
"But, that's a gu-"  
  
"Don't I deserve the best?" Hercule demanded sharply.  
  
"Well, y-yeah."  
  
"And isn't she the most beautiful person in this town?"  
  
"Well.... y-yeah except she's a he-"  
  
"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."  
  
"Um... his name is Trunks."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hello, Belle."  
  
Trunks looked up with surprise. "Bonjour Hercule." He said politely, clutching the book in his hands tightly. He didn't like Hercule much, mostly because Hercule kept calling him a girl.  
  
Suddenly Hercule reached over and grabbed Trunks' book. "May I have my book, please?" Trunks asked, reaching for his book. But Hercule kept it just out of his reach as he scanned it.  
  
"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Hercule showed the book to Krillin.  
  
"Well, some people use their imaginations." 'People with brains that is. Not that you have any.' Trunks added mentally.  
  
"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of these books," Hercule murmured, tossing the book aside. It landed in the mud. "and paid more attention to more important things... like me! The whole town's talking about it."  
  
Trunks just knelt and picked up the book. Carefully he wiped the mud off and got back to his feet. "It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas.... and thinking." Hercule said.  
  
"Hercule, you are positively primeval. And I'm a guy, so what does it matter?" Trunks said stiffly. 'Why does he insist on calling me a girl?' He reached up and touched his shoulder length hair, 'Time to cut my hair I guess.'  
  
"Why thank you, Belle." Hercule draped an arm around Trunks' shoulders. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."  
  
'What hunting trophies?' Krillin thought with a little frown. He looked down at the birds in his hands. The birds were the first thing Hercule had killed for months.  
  
"Hey Hercule, whaddya say you take a long walk off a short pier." Trunks pushed Hercule away, "My name is Trunks, I'm a guy and I'm not interested!"  
  
He whirled on his heel and walked quickly away. Hercule followed him, "C'mon babe. Don't play hard to get." He whined, grabbing Trunks' arm.  
  
"Please, Hercule. I can't." Trunks sighed, tugging his arm out of Hercule's grasp. "I have to get home and help my father."  
  
"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Krillin laughed.  
  
Hercule laughed along with him, heartily amused.   
  
"Don't talk about my father that way!" Trunks snapped angrily.  
  
Hercule's laughter stopped abruptly, "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He hit Krillin on the head.  
  
"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Trunks yelled.  
  
As he spoke, several houses down there was an explosion. Trunks gasped in horror and whirled on his heel, dropping the book and running to the house in question.   
  
Hercule and Krillin continued laughing as they watched Trunks run. "Looks like the genius just invented another bomb to blow up the village!" Hercule guffawed.  
  
He leaned heavily against Krillin as his uncontainable laughter soon tired him out.  
  
**To Be Continued.....................................**


	3. Belle's Father

**Beauty and the Beast  
**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!   
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_Part Three : "Belle's Father"  
_  
"GODAMMIT!" Vegeta roared, banging his fists against the machine before him.  
  
Trunks rushed into the basement and stopped short when he saw his father. "Papa?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at his son, eyes smoldering with anger. Upon seeing his beautiful son he tried to stem his anger, but it was a failed effort. "Damn it! Fucking piece of shit!" He kicked the machine with all his strength. Metal groaned and dented, but so did his poor foot.  
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Vegeta groaned, hopping around on one foot.  
  
"Papa!" Trunks rushed to his father's side, "You need to be more careful."  
  
"Yeah... right... SHIT!" Vegeta leaned heavily against Trunks, cradling his bruised foot.  
  
"Shush Papa. Sit down." Trunks led Vegeta to a chair and pushed him into it. "Let me see your foot. You shouldn't kick things stronger than yourself, you know."  
  
"So, kicking Hercule is an option?" Vegeta asked hopefully.  
  
Trunks laughed softly, "I wish." He said with a sigh, "He's been following me around. Calling me Belle and addressing me as if I was female! Why, today he told me it's wrong for girls to read!"  
  
Vegeta laughed, highly amused. "Hell, if you did marry him could you imagine his face on your wedding night?" He leaned his head back and laughed harder.  
  
"Oh, papa." Trunks flushed miserably, the very thought of marrying Hercule making his blood run cold.  
  
"Oh darling, let me fuck you. HOLY SHIT! What's that strange growth between your legs!" Vegeta laughed even harder, his laughter shaking the building.  
  
"PAPA!" Trunks scolded, getting to his feet. His face beat red.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! You should marry him! But I'd have to be there when you consummate just so I could see his face!"  
  
Trunks shook his head sharply, "To hell with that!" He snapped, which was completely out of character for him. After all, dear, sweet Trunks -never- swore. Well, almost never.  
  
Vegeta was so shocked by Trunks' response that he stopped laughing. "Er... I was just kidding."  
  
Trunks sighed and nodded, "I know... so... how are your experiments going?"  
  
"They aren't." Vegeta growled, his good mood completely destroyed, "My inventions are shit."  
  
"One day... you're going to be a famour inventor." Trunks said softly.  
  
"In your dreams." Vegeta snorted. He shrugged, "Ah hell. Doesn't matter."  
  
Trunks shrugged, "Yeah. I guess it doesn't. Not like being an inventor and creating things is anything important...."  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly, "Sarcasm doesn't become you dear son."  
  
"Self-pity doesn't become you."  
  
They nodded at each other, making a silent agreement not to be sarcastic or to indulge in self-pity. "Well, I'm off to the fair." Vegeta said, breaking the silence.  
  
"You know father... I've always wondered how we could afford a horse and wagon on our income." Trunks said softly.  
  
"Just one of those things boy. Just one of those things." Vegeta kissed his son's cheek quickly then bounded up the stairs. "See you boy!"  
  
"Bye papa...." Trunks sank into the chair and a soft smile curved his lips. Suddenly.... he could see what his father had been laughing at. In his head he imagined Hercule realizing that he was a man. He imagined the look on Hercule's face after the wedding, the horror and shame he would have to live with after. And he started laughing.  
  
It really -was- an amusing thought.   
  
**To Be Continued................................**


	4. The Beast prt1

**Beauty and the Beast  
**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT  
  
Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter Four: The Beast  
_  
Vegeta looked at the old map in his hands for probably the thousandth time since he rode off. The sun was setting and it was getting harder to make out the directions, and by the look of the unfamiliar trees and trails he was on, he knew that he had to be lost.  
  
"Damn horse." He mumbled, naturally blaming the animal instead of himself, assuming that while he was looking down at his map the horse must've missed one of his turn offs.  
  
Eventually, he had to light his small lamp and hold it in the air just to be able to see the road ahead of him properly. If he was off track then he'd have to be prepared in case of an attack. But whether or not it would be by the nearby howling wolves or some thief, he didn't know.  
  
Another howl echoed through the air, only this time it was louder and sounded hungrier. Sending chills up Vegeta's spine, and signaling how close they were getting. He had to continually remind himself that the pack would stay away from the light of his lamp just to ease his mind.  
  
Unfortunately, his horse Phillipe was unaware of that. And at the sight of the hungry red eyes, mere feet from his hooves, as well as the low growl that went with them, he let out a loud neigh of fear before quickly standing upright and kicking his front legs in the air. Startling Vegeta as well as knocking him off with a cry of surprise and landing with a painful thud on the uneven path before taking off and running for the safety of his home as fast as he could.  
  
The lamp that was formerly in Vegeta's hands was knocked out in the fall, creating a tiny fire in the dead leaves before the wind quickly put out the flame for good.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in getting to his feet and looking in the direction that his horse had run off in, but he was already out of sight and he couldn't even hear the sound of his hooves against the trail. There was no catching up to the animal, and he was now all alone with a pack of wolves nearby.  
  
"Stupid animal." He grumbled, going to see what was left of his lamp in case it could be repaired. "The first chance I get I'm selling it to the glue factory and I don't care how much Trunks begs me not to." He threatened to no one in particular, cursing all the more as he noted how there was nothing on the lamp that could be spared. The oil was spilled and gone. He had nothing.  
  
Suddenly a low and hungry growl from behind him startled him out of his furious thoughts, and Vegeta whipped his head just to get a good look at the angry and evil looking animal behind him just as it readied to pounce on him.  
  
"Fuck!!" He shouted in a mixture of shock and fear before running off as fast as he could down the trail he was on. The grey animal immediately gave chase, barking and biting at his heels as he tried to make him into his dinner. Unfortunately for both the wolf and Vegeta, the rest of the pack had heard the barking and growling and came to investigate. Seeing the prey that their fellow hunter was stalking, they decided that they would like in on the meal as well.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath as he ran, pushing branches out of his face and jumping over logs and large rocks in the uneven and strange looking trail. He had no clue where he was going, but as long as it was in the opposite direction of the animals behind him then he didn't care. But with the way his breathing was becoming, he knew that he wouldn't last too long at all.  
  
He needed a miracle.  
  
And he just found it! Looking down a steep hill that he came upon, Vegeta noticed an entrance gate. He had no clue what was on the other side of it, but he wasn't even thinking about that as he ran down and grabbed at the steel bars, trying with all his strength to push them open. He was not going to die tonight!  
  
Suddenly without warning, the gates that had appeared to be stuck mere seconds ago finally swung open and caused him to fall inside and on his face. Looking up he saw that the pack of wolves were all mere feet from where he lay, causing his eyes to widen in fear as he kicked the gate shut in a last second effort to escape them.  
  
Thankfully it had locked, and all the snarling animals had crashed face first into the gate. Letting out painful gasps.  
  
His heart was pounding in his throat, and he was breathing as if he'd just ran around the world, but he was still alive. Vegeta smirked. "Hn, stupid dogs!" He shouted at them from where they all stood, not even three feet away and barking and growling at him fiercely and angrily. The animals were enraged at being cheated out of their meal.  
  
Vegeta got up and dusted himself off calmly, simply to annoy the snarling dogs, before taking a look at his surrounding. He couldn't help but gasp in shock when he saw the outline of the darkest and by far _largest _castle he'd ever laid eyes on!  
  
A bolt of lightning suddenly struck, and it instantly began to pour thick rain drops on him. "God dammit." He grumbled miserably, running for the shelter of the castle. He banged on the large door only three times before it just seemed to open on its own for him. Confused, but not ungrateful for it, he stepped inside the dark but dry space.  
  
Looking around, he took in the creepy fact that there was no one in here to have opened the door for him, but then he heard echoing voices.  
  
"Poor guy must've gotten lost in the woods." The one voice said sympathetically.  
  
"Shut up, maybe he'll go away!" The other hissed.  
  
"Is someone there?" He called out, but this time heard nothing. "I don't mean to intrude, But I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night." He called out.  
  
"Aw, Piccolo, have a heart." Yamcha the candle stick holder said to the clock with the antenna's next to him. "Shut up!" He hissed again before covering his mouth.  
  
Yamcha merely took on a bored expression as he burned at Piccolo's hand with his candle. The clock gave out a cry of pain before quickly letting go to try and help his poor burned hand.  
  
"Of monsieur, course you are welcome!" He called out to the human still standing in the dark foyer, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Who said that?" Vegeta asked, going over to the stand and picking up the candle stick holder to get some light. Not knowing that, that's who was talking to him.  
  
Yamcha just knocked on his forehead from the height that he was held at. "Hello." He said simply, causing a startled gasp to erupt from Vegeta' throat before immediately dropping him on the floor. "What the hell!?" He cried out in shock.  
  
"Great Yamcha, now he knows about us!" Piccolo fumed, hoping off of the wooden stand to give his friend shit. But before he could utter anymore curses and talk about the trouble they would be in, Vegeta picked him for examination. "What the fuck are you?" He asked, shaking him slightly before winding the key on the back of his head that moved the minute and hour hands connected to his nose. Not really hearing him cry out in pain.  
  
Yamcha simply rolled around on the carpeted floor laughing his ass off. He never thought that annoying would be so bold as to do this to Piccolo. Vegeta didn't even stop with his inspections of the talking clock until he quickly covered his mouth to contain a powerful sneeze.  
  
Some of it got through his hand though, and Piccolo grumbled as he wiped the glass containing his face off. Vegeta then placed him on the floor to pull out his handkerchief and blow his nose. He must be coming down with something.  
  
"You are completely soaked through monsieur," Yamcha stated worriedly. "You should come and warm yourself by the fire." He offered, hopping off in the direction of the sitting room.  
  
"Thank you." Vegeta said, grateful for the offer as he followed, trying to ignore the clock's rants as best as he could. None of them seeing the rather large and angry looking shadow that watched with displeasure from the top of an overhead walkway, before quickly disappearing.  
  
Piccolo tried to grab onto Vegeta's cloak to stop him, but with how small he was the larger human barely noticed the tugging. Yamcha then invited him to sit in the large chair in the center of the room, and when he did a walking coat rack came up to take his wet cloak away before replacing it with a dry blanket. "Thank you." He said as it bowed politely and left, finding the sight of it to be rather strange.  
  
Next a barking footstool ran up from behind before excitedly jumping at Vegeta for some attention. And he gladly patted it's head (or what he thought was its head) before it took a spot under his feet.  
  
Piccolo was just about ready to have a heart attack at the sight. This human was sitting in the master's chair, petting his dog, and using his servants! "That's it! This has gone far enou--" He couldn't finish his sentence as a speeding teacart suddenly ran him over before coming to a stop next to the unwanted guest. Piccolo then rolled his eyes. This was just perfect. Chi-Chi would never let this guy leave unless he had five pots of her drink now!  
  
"How would you like a pot of tea?" She asked politely, leaning over to pour the hot steaming contents into a small chipped cup. "It'll warm you up better than anything." She stated, her young son hopping into Vegeta's open hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten." It said with a little smile.  
  
Vegeta smiled back at him. "Hello." He said, looking over the tiny chipped tea cup in his hand in wonder. Whoever built these things must be a genius!' He thought in awe.  
  
Suddenly the door to the den forcefully slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew in, instantly putting out all flames and making the room look almost pitch black. Goten hopped out of Vegeta's hand before hiding behind his shaking mother. "Uh oh." He whispered fearfully.  
  
Vegeta's heart pounded at the sudden shock, and he could hear growls and snarling sounds behind him. What was happening?  
  
"There's an intruder here." He heard a low and uneven voice claim.  
  
Yamcha relit his candles, giving the room some light but not allowing Vegeta to see what was behind him because of the still  
  
almost dark room. "Master please allow me to explain," He started up nervously. "The gentleman was lost in the woods, he was cold and wet--"  
  
The roar that whatever animal was behind Vegeta cut off the small candlestick holder, who started to cower in fear. An act that wasn't doing too much to heighten his own dwindling courage.  
  
Suddenly deciding that he wanted to see whatever it was that had everyone so frightened, Vegeta turned his head to the side of the chair to look behind him, just to have the face of a hairy monster look back at him threateningly.  
  
He gasped in fear and shock before quickly backing out of the chair and taking a few steps back. What the hell was this thing?!  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want!?!" The giant animal snarled, baring his fangs as he did, slowly walking up to him on all fours.  
  
Vegeta fumbled with his explanation, not taking his eyes off of the scary sight. "I-I was lost in the woods... and I-I--"  
  
"You're not welcome here!!"  
  
"I apologise to you then!" Vegeta said quickly, trying not to anger the giant animal advancing on him any further.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?!?" The beast demanded, not liking how this human was eyeing him at all.  
  
"N-nothing!" He replied quickly, turning to run for the door, but the beast cut him off with surprisingly great speed.  
  
"So you've come to stare at me have you!!" The beast accused, his eyes red and narrowed with anger as he stood up to show his true height. Scaring Vegeta all the more.  
  
"No! Please, I meant no harm at all, I just needed a place to stay!" He cried out fearfully.  
  
The living appliances all watched the scene unfold in complete horror, never seeing their master _this_ angry before!  
  
"I'll give you a place to stay alright!" The giant animal snarled, quickly reaching out to grab at the human by the scruff of the neck before he could run again, then turning around and heading for his towers, slamming the door behind him and leaving his servants in the dark.  
  
**To Be Continued............  
**  
A.N: the next chapter will be up once i have a few reviews in, thanks!


	5. The Proposal

**Beauty and the Beast  
**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_Chapter Five: Proposal  
_  
"Belle's getting the surprise of a lifetime today!" Hercule announced with a giant cocky grin, looking at Trunks' house from the bushes with great interest.  
  
"His name is Trunks." Krillin repeated for the millionth time that day. "You do realise that you're about to propose to a guy, right?" He asked, just to have the question be completely ignored as he walked proudly over to the small house and knocked on the door.  
  
Trunks was currently inside reading at the table, his feet propped up on another chair when he heard the hard knock at the door. He grumbled a bit at the interruption but got up to answer it anyway, placing the book on the table before going over to look through the peephole in the door.  
  
He couldn't help but groan loudly in disappointment when he saw Hercule's ugly face on the other side, but just before he could back away and pretend to not be home, the oaf opened the door to let himself in. Smiling as if he'd just won a fight of some kind.  
  
"Hercule, what a pleasant surprise." He said politely while backing away from him as he advanced. 'Pleasant my ass.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
"Isn't it though." He replied in a conceded tone of voice. "Y'know Belle, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes this day."  
  
"That's great Hercule, but my name is Trunks." Trunks said, folding his arms. This thing where Hercule thought it was funny calling him a girl was really starting to get on his nerves.  
  
Hercule cleared then his throat. "This is the day your dreams come true." He said, expecting him to get all excited at the thought.  
  
"You're moving away?" Trunks instantly asked hopefully.  
  
Hercule chuckled, thinking that he was joking. "Of course not, I came to ask for your hand in marriage." He said, taking his hand before he could pull it away and getting down on one knee.  
  
Trunks gasped in a mixture of shock and disgusted horror before quickly pulling his hand away and backing up. "You-you can't be serious!" He exclaimed rather loudly. 'Marry Hercule? I'd marry Krillin first!' He thought, almost in a panic.  
  
Hercule smiled at him sweetly before getting up and slowly walking towards him. 'Ah, she's speechless.' He thought as he advanced, pushing the chair that Trunks had put between them out of his way, not taking the hint that he must've put it there for a reason.  
  
"I-I really don't know what to say Hercule." Trunks said, trying to think of how many ways he could say no without seeming too rude and angered for his foolishness.  
  
Hercule smirked before backing him up into the door, placing one hand on each side of his head. "Say you'll marry me." He said with a look in his eyes that clearly showed his intent.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in fear as he watched the big oaf close his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. "I'm sorry Hercule, but I don't deserve you!" He cried out desperately, turning the doorknob and quickly opening the door and getting out of the way, letting him fall out and down the stairs into the nearby pig pen face first before slamming and locking the door.  
  
Krillin had to hold back the amount of laughter he contained as he walked up to where the fool was struggling to get out. The pigs were all surrounding him, and from the sound of it they were laughing at him like there was nothing in the world that was funnier.  
  
Krillin couldn't help but chuckle at him when he made it over. "So, how'd it go?" He asked sarcastically, knowing how much it must've annoyed him.  
  
Hercule narrowed his eyes at him dangerously before reaching out to grab at the neck of his cloak and lifting him up. "Belle _will_ be my wife! Make no mistake about that!" He shouted in his face before throwing him into the pen as well. He then stormed off in a rage, not liking being turned down like that at all and vowing to find a way to have Belle marry him.  
  
Trunks nervously watched the scene unfold from behind the curtain of his window. And while he felt a little sorry for what happened to both Krillin and Hercule, he couldn't help but sigh when they got up and left.  
  
"I can't believe he asked me to marry him!" Trunks said out loud, angry at the thought. He threw Hercule hints all day everyday that he didn't like him, and yet he has the nerve to invite himself into his home and propose!?  
  
"Hn, I can just see it now, he'd have me wearing dresses all around town with a sign a round my neck saying: Hercule's Wife." He said, shuddering at the very thought while going out the back door. He had to start feeding the chickens anyway, so he might as well get it done and over with now before one of them came back to bother him again.  
  
"Marry him, what a stupid idea." Trunks grumbled to himself as he opened the small wooden gate to feed the clucking and needy animals. "He can marry me all right. In his dreams." He said, almost throwing the seed at the birds in his frustration. They didn't really seem to mind though, as long as they got the food then they really didn't care.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a very frightened horse echoed through the air, and Trunks shot his head up just to see his father's horse running for the yard as fast as he could. The cart was still attached to him, but his father was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Phillipe?!" He cried out in confusion and worry before running over to cut the large horse off. Finding his father nowhere in sight, not even riding on the cart, he became worried. "Where's papa?" He asked shakily to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh God, what happened?" He asked. What if his father was out in the forest all by himself, injured or sick! Was he attacked by thieves? Where was he?!  
  
"I have to find him! Phillipe you're going to take me to him!" He cried out in near panic as he undid the straps for the cart and hopped on the horse's back, quickly riding off to wherever it was that the horse and his father got separated as fast as he could.  
  
_To Be Continued........................._

Sorry that this is such a short chapter please review and tell me what you think of it anyway


	6. The Beast prt2

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_**_Chapter Six: The Beast  
  
_**Trunks rode as hard and as fast as he could go through the dark forest without giving his poor horse a heart attack. The animal was giving it his all as the poor things heart pounded and hooves crashed against the dirt trail as he ran. Trunks had to stop once or twice just to make sure that the animal got some rest and water, but not more than a half an hour each time, not wanting to lose any time that could be precious.  
  
He was so scared right now. He had no clue where Phillipe was taking him but it had to be in the direction of his father. He was a smart horse after all, if not a little cowardly. Vegeta never pushed Phillipe too hard when riding since he was their only horse, so they should be catching up soon. To wherever he was.  
  
What had happened to him? Was he Attacked? Hurt? It was the most difficult thing in the world to not just break down in complete panic when an answer didn't present itself. His father was the only family he had and he didn't want to lose him!  
  
Suddenly, Phillipe went off the regular trail and headed down an unknown path. Trunks was thoroughly confused, but he didn't stop the horse. Why would his father have gone this way? It wasn't even the way to the fair.  
  
Still riding hard for another twenty minutes or so, Trunks noticed that they were coming upon a stretch of land that must belong to someone, seeing as how there was a large steel fence surrounding the vast property. There was also something large way off in the distance of that land, but due to the sheer darkness, he couldn't tell what it was. It couldn't be a castle, there weren't any around these parts. Perhaps it was some kind of cliff and that's where his father was?  
  
Trunks rode alongside the giant sized fence for another few minutes, trying to find a way in and getting closer and closer to that dark and large something until he finally came upon the front gate. He halted Phillipe to a stop before quickly jumping off and tying him to a nearby tree. If his father was in there then he was going in!  
  
Strangely enough, the gate wasn't even locked. And the muddy ground was now a smooth cement and brick surface that carriages rode best over. Maybe someone did live here. Looking up at it curiously, he nearly jumped out of his boots when a black castle appeared.  
  
"What the hell!?" He shouted in complete shock. There was nothing more than a simple shadow there mere seconds ago and now there was suddenly a very solid looking castle?! How did it get there? What was going on?!  
Trunks really didn't feel like going in at this point. Perhaps his father was outside? Hopefully. "Papa!!" He called out, hoping to get_anyone's_ attention at this rate. Maybe somebody worked here who could help him find him. "Is anyone here!!" He called out again, his voice echoing through the wind. His only answer.  
  
Great. Just great. What if someone lived there and he got caught trying to break in? Usually simple break ins like that were punished with lashings, and he really hoped he wouldn't be getting one from the owner of the castle. "I hope your in there, Papa." He said out loud, walking over to the front door nervously. Lashing or no lashing this was his father that he had to find.  
  
He only had to knock once when strangely enough, the door opened for him. Confused and a little startled, Trunks stepped in anyway, just to find that no one had opened it for him. "Hello?!" He called out into the dark vast looking room. No answer.  
  
He sighed and stepped in anyway, closing the door behind him. "Papa!?" He called out again just to have his voice start echoing. No answer again, so he just walked on. As long as he didn't touch anything and explained himself to whoever lives here then he was sure that he could get someone to help him find his father. Maybe the people who lived here had even seen him.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Piccolo demanded of Yamcha as he paced around disapprovingly. The candlestick holder simply rolled his eyes at him for the millionth time. Why did he have to be punished with such stupid and pointless lectures? He was only trying to do that human a favour.  
  
"Served him our tea, put him in Gohan's chair, let him pet the dog!" The little clock spat out, his face taking on a look of annoyance at the very thought.  
  
"I was only trying to be polite!" Yamcha insisted.  
  
Then a faint voice calling out through the castle halls interrupted them. "Papa?" Both pairs of eyes widen in shock at the unfamiliar sound before quickly jumping off of the table they were on and running for the door.  
  
What they saw was a cloaked figure with long lavender hair walking through their halls. "It's a girl!" Yamcha cried out in joy.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I can see that!" He almost shouted at the candle with his annoyance.  
  
"Don't you get it? She's the one! She's here to break the spell!" Yamcha cried out excitedly before running out from behind the door. She was calling for her father, so that must've been the man who the master had locked up earlier.  
With that in mind, Yamcha ran to the other end of the hall and opened the door before running in, making a creaking sound that got Trunks' attention as he whipped his head behind him. "Hello?" He called out, seeing the light from a small flame moving around inside. "Wait! Please, I need some help!" He called out before going after the light.  
  
Piccolo was looking like he was about to have a heart attack at the sight. That stupid candlestick was going to get them caught and then they would get into trouble again!!  
  
Trunks opened the door the rest of the way and found nothing again. What on earth was going on here? There was a dark stairway mere feet from where he stood, and that same flickering light was disappearing up them. Someone_ had_ to be here! "Hello?" He called out again just to get (once again) no answer.  
  
"Please wait! I'm mean no harm! I'm looking for my father!" He cried out, running up the stairs as fast as he could to catch up with whoever was leading him around.  
  
When he made it up though, there was no one there, just a spacious and dirty room with torches and several wooden doors with bars in them, as well as one small lit candlestick on a nearby stone ledge. Trunks' skin crawled. This was a prison tower.  
  
Yamcha nearly choked when he saw the young person up close for the first time. This was no girl! This was a guy!  
  
Trunks' face fell a little. 'I could've sworn there was someone here.' He thought, before deciding to give it another shot. "Is anyone here?" He called out desperately.  
  
"Trunks?" A raspy voice called out to him from one of the cells.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Papa!" He cried out before grabbing a torch and running over, dropping to his knees to see his fathers face behind the iron bars. He quickly reached in and took his father's hand, a little taken back at how cold he felt.  
  
"H-how did you find me here?" Vegeta asked before covering his mouth to conceal his coughing.  
  
"I-I was led here by Phillipe." He explained before fulling taking in his condition. "Your hands are so cold! I've got to get you out of there!" He said, quickly getting to his feet to try and work on the lock.  
  
"Trunks there's no time for that! You have to leave here! Now!" Vegeta said to him in a panic. He didn't want that monster that locked him up in here to find his only son.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here!" He said stubbornly, getting ready to kick in the door until a strong hand whipped him around so rough and fast that the torch was thrown away into a far away puddle.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" The deep voice demanded sharply.  
  
Trunks heart pounded at the sudden shock, and he couldn't see who was addressing him but judging by what little light he had from the other torches, this man was enormous! "I-I've come for my father! And I demand to see whoever is in charge here so that he can be released!" He shouted, his voice shaky at first before it became hard and tough.  
  
The figure simply chuckled. "That would be me, and he won't be leaving my tower anytime soon." He hissed out evilly.  
  
Trunks paled. This guy was in charge? 'Goddamn it!' He inwardly cursed. "Please, I beg of you to release him. He's very sick and I can pay whatever you want for his release." He said, trying to think of the few things he had on him that could be justified as proper payment.  
  
Once again the figure chuckled. "You have nothing that I don't already have." He said before turning his back on him. "If you leave my home within the next five minutes though, I'll show mercy on you and won't throw you in this prison with him!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. This guy couldn't just leave! He had to get his father out of there. Quickly thinking, but having no real plan come to mind, he just acted on impulse. "Wait!!" He called out just as the castle's master was about go out of sight.  
  
The figure stopped, but he couldn't tell if he had turned back to look at him. "What if I take his place?" He asked.  
  
"Trunks no!!" Vegeta called out in fear and panic, but he was just ignored.  
  
Gohans eyes widened slightly in shock, knowing that the young man couldn't see it so not caring for the show of emotion. "You would take his place?" He asked, never thinking that someone would offer themselves like that.  
  
Trunks nodded his head. "Yes. I would."  
  
"I said no, Trunks!!" Vegeta cried out again, trying to get his son to stop being foolish before he was locked up too.  
  
Gohan smirked. "Why would I do that? I could have you locked in here with him anyway." He all but sneered.  
  
"No you can't!" Trunks shot back quickly. "You promised me mercy and I'm offering a trade! I want that offer to go to my father and I'll stay here in his place!" He cried out, getting really desperate. If this didn't work then he had nothing else and would be forced to leave without his papa. "You won't be losing anything at all. You'll still have a prisoner to keep and I won't try to run away." He promised.

The figure he was looking at came closer, and at first Trunks thought that he was going to stay in the shadows until he brought his entire body into the light from a skylight for him to see. Trunks gasped in horror with what he saw before backing up into the prison door. It was a giant fanged and hairy monster!!  
  
The Beast smirked at him. "You would stay here with a monster? Wouldn't you be afraid that I would kill you?" He asked smugly.  
  
"Trunks I won't let you do this!" Vegeta shouted again, bringing his hand through the bars to grab at his leg. A silent plea for him to stop.  
  
He couldn't really hear him though, he was still concentrating on what he was seeing and trying to determine if it was real or not. He still knew that he had to agree to it though. If he didn't then his father would be left here to die. And he didn't want that to happen. "Y-you have my word that if you make this trade, I will never leave." He said shakily.  
  
"Done!" The beast exclaimed, snapping Trunks out of his scared little trance as he pushed passed him, knocking him to the floor so he could have the room to unlock the cell door.  
  
Vegeta immediately pushed passed him and ran to his son's side, hugging him close as he sat up. "You stupid boy, don't do this! I've lived my life you still need to live yours!" He cried out, before the Beast grabbed him by the back of his cloak and ripped them apart.  
  
"No, please wait!" Trunks cried out, trying to get him to stop. Gohan simply picked him up as well before roughly throwing him into the prison cell and slamming the door shut behind him cruelly.  
  
"No! Please stop!" Trunks cried out, getting up and running to the door just to find that it was locked before pounding his fists on it. "Papa!" He cried out. All he wanted was to say goodbye.  
  
Vegeta could hear his son crying out to him from the cell, and no matter how hard he struggled to get out of the monsters grip he just wouldn't let go. "Please stop! Spare my son!" He cried out, feeling himself being dragged outside now and roughly down the stone steps.  
  
"He's no longer any of your business!" The Beast roared at him before he then opened up the door to an old carriage and throwing him inside. "Take him to the village." He ordered of it as it got up and slunk away, hissing like a spider.  
  
Vegeta pounded on the doors as hard as he could, but they were locked and very strong. And no matter how much he yelled or pleaded of the thing that took him away, it just wouldn't stop. There was nothing he could do.  
  
Trunks watched the scene unfold from the tower window, before setting his face into his arms. Trying to stop his tears, but they stubbornly came through anyway. All of that had happened so fast. He went into this dark castle he found, discovered his father in a prison, met a monster, got locked up and would now never see his papa ever again. And he couldn't help the miserable sob that erupted from his throat at that last thought of never seeing his father again.  
  
**_To Be Continued................................  
  
A.N: Thank you Legolas, Monita, and Solis! The reviews were great! here's you next chapter!_**


	7. My Room?

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
**_Chapter Seven: My Room?  
_**  
Gohan quickly stormed back into the castle, his cloak flowing behind him in his haste. There was a sour look on his face as he marched passed his many cowering servants, all of whom were eager to get out of his way. No doubt they had all heard about the young man who traded places with his father in the tower by now, and were either pitying him or praying for him. That's just how things worked with the way the gossip flew around here. Pathetic really.  
  
He didn't know why he agreed to the lavender haired mans trade. He could have easily gone back on his word and threw him in that tower anyway, simply for having the nerve to argue with him. But there was something in his eyes that he simply couldn't turn his back on. That desperate pleading look that begged for mercy. He supposed that it didn't matter either way. He still had a prisoner to occupy the dank tower cell and if that old fool tried to tell anyone his story he'd simply be labelled as a madman and be hung or imprisoned for the murder of his son.  
  
He smirked in amusement at that last thought. It would be quite funny if he would be killed by his own people for trying to claim that an ugly beast was truly the responsible one for the disappearance of his son.  
  
Right now he had far more important things to deal with though, like going back up that tower and laying down the law to that whimpering boy. Normally he chained his prisoners to the walls when they displeased him enough, and this was certainly an occasion to do so in his opinion.  
  
Walking up the cold stone spiraling stairs of the tower, he heard a faint voice just before he could make it the whole way up.  
  
"Master?"   
  
He looked in the direction of the simpering voice and found that Yamcha was sitting on a stone ledge, lighting the stairs with his small candlesticks.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded coldly, causing the small figure to cringe slightly.  
  
"I was just thinking... Since the boy will be with us for quite some time, maybe we should offer him a better place to sleep?" He suggested, just to get snarled at before the Beast stormed off again.   
  
'A better place to sleep?! Bah! He's my prisoner! Not my hotel guest!' He thought to himself in disgust as he headed for the cell door containing his newest little victim.  
  
When he unlocked and opened the door though, he couldn't help but stop abruptly at the sight. Not expecting this at all. He was crying! Sitting beneath the open window with his head down and elbows on his knees as he sobbed.  
  
Gohan widened his eyes. No one's ever cried in front of him before in his prison. All the prisoners from battles and such always tried to act all tough and manly, and were either screaming furiously at him or screaming in pain caused by some kind of strange yet effective torture. But no one has ever cried.  
  
Finally looking up and noticing his presence, Trunks' look became that of an enraged one while his tears continued to flow. "You didn't even let me say goodbye to him! Now I'll never see him again!" He cried out before hiding his face in his hands and sobbing again.  
  
The Beast put his hand behind his neck in shame and guilt, not used to the feelings so not really knowing how to deal with them. So what if the boy was angered with him? Why should he care? But for some odd reason, he did care. "I'll show you to your room." He said finally.  
  
Trunks sniffled. "M-my room?" He said, looking around the prison cell in confusion. "But I thought..."  
  
"You want to stay here instead?!" Gohan demanded, angry with himself for even offering him a better place to stay.   
  
"No." Trunks admitted with a shake of his head.  
  
"Then come with me before I change my mind." He said before turning his back on him and leaving the room.  
  
Trunks hesitated for only a second before he too got to his feet and followed the monster that had locked him up, hoping that whatever the Beast had in mind would at least be warmer than that stone tower room.  
  
Gohan roughly grabbed Yamcha off of the small stone ledge, causing him to gasp slightly for air, before storming down the stairs, his _guest_ following close behind. Yamcha saw the boy following them and beamed at the sight before holding still for his master. He was at least showing a little mercy to the poor thing. This could start them off a lot better.  
  
Almost the entire trip through the castle and to wherever it was that the Beast was taking him was quiet. Nothing was spoken, and Trunks didn't want to speak to him. He sincerely hoped that whatever this thing had in mind to do with him wouldn't involve much talking. He just wanted to be as far away from this thing as possible for as long as he had to stay here.  
  
The place was dark, the light from the small candle that the Beast held making all the brutally ugly gargoyle statues stand out and look even more frightening to him. Who could build such a place? Better yet, how could this monster live in a place that had snarling monsters everywhere? Looking ready to jump out at you for an attack. You would think that even a Beast could find the figures unnerving.  
  
Then suddenly, right out of the blue, the monster spoke. Almost unwillingly actually. "I... uh... hope you like it here." He said somewhat shakily. Trunks raised his eyebrow at him. Why was he trying to make conversation with him? "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like." He said, only deepening his confusion. Home? Wasn't he a prisoner? "Except the west wing." He finished.  
  
"What's in the west--"  
  
"It's forbidden!" The Beast suddenly snapped, turning to glare at him and causing an unwanted shiver to run up Trunks' spine. With the way this thing spoke, he forgot for a moment that it was really a monster and not something that could at least be reasoned with.  
  
Gohan growled a little at the frightened young man before turning back around and leading him to a guest room. This was all the damn candlesticks fault! The stupid thing with his stupid ideas! Here he was, actually trying to make the little fool behind him at ease and he starts asking questions as if he has a right to! 'The boy had better learn his place soon or else I won't be held responsible for my actions.' He thought as they came upon the room.  
  
He opened the door and held it open, signalling for Trunks to get in. He did so, and was bit stunned to see the luxury in comparison to the damp cell room, but he wasn't about to tell him that.   
  
"If you require anything, my servants will attend to your needs." He said softly, confusing him further. Why was he getting such special treatment when his father had to suffer up in that cold tower all alone? It didn't make any sense!  
  
The Beast suddenly spoke to him again, sounding rather angry at something, which was strange since he didn't do or say anything this time.  
  
"You will join me for diner!" He ordered, almost causing Trunks to laugh out loud at the demand. But he wisely kept it in his throat, not wanting to anger the thing that could snap him in half if he wanted.  
  
'Ya, you can count on me being there alright!' He thought to himself sarcastically. Like he was going to be doing this thing any favours! He was keeping him here and held his father against his will! Why should he eat with him?  
  
But then, as if reading his mind, the Beast shouted at him again. "That is _NOT_ a request!!" He roared out before angrily slamming the door and locking him in. He didn't trust the boy to be out at night all by himself just yet.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock as he quickly turned for the door to try and open it, but found that it was locked and he was trapped inside. He angrily made a fist and punched at the door, yelping in pain when he felt his fist just about break and throb caused by the stupid act.  
  
Why couldn't he just let him go? He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home! But no. He couldn't do that because of the offer he'd made. He was happy that his father was free from this place, but he'd still prefer to be free too. Now he was going to live here for the rest of his life, whether he liked it or not.  
  
With that awful thought in mind, he couldn't help that his knees weakened as he slid helplessly to the floor and started his miserable sobbing again.   
  
The outside then grew cold before it started to snow on the castle.  
  
**To Be Continued....................**

A.N: Thanks again Legolas and Solis :) hope the chapter was good despite it's shortness 


	8. Will No One Help Me?

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Chapter Eight: Will No One Help Me?  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Hercule roared in a rage, causing most of the people in the bar he was in to shake their heads at him as he was still unable to believe that the object of his desires had turned him down. "No one says no to Hercule!" He yelled, banging his fist on the wooden table and making his drink spill before dripping onto the dirty floor.  
  
Krillin snorted from where he sat beside him. Holding his beer with both hands to prevent it from spilling with the oafs constant outbursts. 'People say no to you all the time you fool!' He thought, but being wise enough to keep his mouth shut with the little comment. Hercule may be an oaf, but he was still a strong oaf. So no one felt like telling him to shut the hell up since he did nothing but complain about Trunks' turn down since he got there.  
  
Hell, he wouldn't even listen when people tried to tell him that his _love_ was a man named Trunks and not a girl named Belle. They say love is blind but he was just being stupid about it. If he's gay then he should just come right out and admit it because everyone in the village already knew about it.   
  
Suddenly, without warning a strong and cold wind ran through the tavern as Vegeta burst through the doors breathlessly. "Somebody help me!" He cried out, instantly getting everyone's attention as he ran over to the bartender. Perhaps he knew where the local town guards were since they usually came in here on their time off.  
  
"You have to help me! That thing has my son locked in a dungeon!!" He shouted frantically at the old bartender while holding him by the neck of his shirt.  
  
That widened Hercule's eyes a great deal. Someone had his Belle locked in a dungeon? "Slow down old man, who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" He asked, getting ready to pull out his gun and hunt down whoever would dare to touch his fiancé.  
  
Vegeta snarled at the giant fool for calling him an old man and referring to his son as a female, but he held his tongue in check with the number of rude comments he could throw at the buffoon because right now he still desperately needed help. "It was a giant monstrous Beast!" He proclaimed, waiting for the reaction of the crowd and hoping they would all get up and grab their guns before following him back to the castle.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment, the people of the tavern taking in the ridiculous idea of what was just said before the whole room burst out into loud laughter. Even Krillin and Hercule thought it was hilarious.  
  
'Damn, even Hercule isn't that stupid!' Krillin thought as he hugged his sides and tried to breathe through his chuckles.  
  
Hercule then got to his feet, a booming laugh erupting from his throat. "L-let me guess, you want us all to help you hunt down this monster to save her?" He asked, a look of amusement on his face at the very thought. The old man had gone senile!  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, and he had to fight to keep the vein in his forehead from popping. The only reason why he didn't charge to fool right then and there was because he still had Trunks to think about, and even then it's not like he'd be able to take all the people in the bar in a fight with how weak he felt. "Yes, I'd like some help." He said, almost sarcastically while trying to ignore the light snickers he heard from the other people in the tavern.  
  
Hercule stroked his chin thoughtfully before an actual idea came to him. "Alright old man, I'll help you out." He said, calmly walking over.  
  
Vegeta was actually stunned. "Y-you will?" He asked in slight shock, but still grateful for the help.  
  
"Of course." Hercule said with a smile as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I'll help you out right now!" He cried out, picking him up and holding him over his head as he ran for the door laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Put me down you fool!" Vegeta roared out in a rage as he was thrown from the tavern and into the dark, cold snow face first.  
  
Krillin was more than a little surprised to hear everyone in the tavern start to laugh again at the unusually clever prank that the big oaf had pulled. And while Vegeta normally was the butt of their jokes with his foolish inventions, no one had ever beaten him in a fight before, much less thrown him out of a bar!  
  
"Heh, that crazy old man sure is good for a laugh!" Hercule heard one of the other patrons of the bar say before taking a swig of his beer. And oddly enough, that just gave him another idea. Two in one day! Was he lucky or what!?  
  
"Krillin I've been thinking--"  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time you did that!?!" The shorter man shouted, almost in fear as he cut him off.  
  
Hercule rolled his eyes at him before roughly grabbing him by the front of his cloak and picking him up. "That's not the point right now! I've got an idea to get Belle to marry me." He said with an evil smile. Watching in amusement as Krillin gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"Really? How?" He asked, mentally praying that it didn't involve getting shot at like that last plan he had.  
  
Hercule leaned in closer to his ear so that no one would be able to hear the plot he had going on. After all Belle did come to this bar once in a blue moon and she did have a few friends in here. Although when they were married he'd have to put a stop to that. Women were just far too delicate to be in such rough places! "Belle's father is a complete lunatic. What he did just now proved it! All we have to do is send him to the insane asylum until she agrees to marry me!" He sneered into his ear.  
  
Krillin's eyes widened. That was actually a pretty good idea! And if he married Trunks, then the oaf would have to leave him alone once in a while because he'd be too preoccupied with his ahem wife! "That's a great idea! When do we start?" He asked, a big grin on his face.  
  
Hercule smirked at him. "As soon as we can get a hold of the manager of the asylum!" He replied, not too gracefully dropping the shorter man on the floor before taking Krillins beer from off of the table and finishing it off. Feeling rather pleased with himself at his cleverness.  
  
Back outside, Vegeta was walking through the cold wind and snow, heading for home to get some maps and other supplies he would need. If they weren't going to help him then he go back and get him out of there alone!  
  
_**To Be Continued.......................**_

A.N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but i hope it was still good, thank you for all the kind reviews :) Luv em!


	9. Dinner

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_**_Chapter Nine: Dinner  
  
_**After a few hours had passed since Gohan had left him there, Trunks was still in his darkened room/prison, and by now all his tears had run out, leaving only his red eyes and damp face as he just lay on the bed to try and think over his situation. Nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling.  
  
'That Beast is a giant asshole!' He thought to himself furiously, getting angry with the creature all over again. If it wasn't for the cruelty of that thing he wouldn't even be here. That lunatic locked up his father in the damp cold and then gives him the royal treatment with a warm room and a bed? 'Wacko, nutcase, freak!' Trunks thought bitterly, seething where he lay and not doing a very good job of planning an escape. How was he supposed to escape when he promised he'd stay no matter what? He would definitely have to try and outwit the creature that was keeping him here, that was for certain.  
  
A sudden knock at the polished wooden door pulled Trunks out of his angered thoughts as he raised his head in the direction of the door. A twinge of fear in his chest at the thought of who was on the other side. 'Shit, he's back.'  
  
"W-who is it?" He asked shakily, sitting up to get to his feet.  
  
"It's Chi-Chi, dear." A soft voice came from the other side.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow at the female voice. This was most definitely not the Beast. But who the hell was Chi-Chi? A servant? He slowly walked over to the door and when he turned the handle, found that it wasn't locked. Strange. This woman would unlock the door for him but still knock before entering?  
  
When he pulled the door open a crack to see who was on the other side, no one was there . But then a small something pushed passed his feet and came inside. "I thought you might like something hot to drink." It said.  
  
Trunks dropped his head in shock and saw the smiling teapot at his feet, looking up at him warmly. He couldn't help but be rude and point as he backed up. "B-but you're a.... You're not a..." He bumped into the closet chest in his shock, and what stunned him even more was the chuckle it gave out as it told him to be careful of where he was going.  
  
"Th-this is impossible." He breathed, feeling a little ill and wondering if he was sick as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I know it is!" The closet chest said, a big smile on her (what he assumed to be a her) face. "But here we are." She exclaimed, looking around the room in wonder.

A tiny teacup that stood next to his mother frowned up at him. "I thought you were a girl!" Goten exclaimed, earning him a light scolding from Chi-Chi for being rude at the sight of Trunks' shocked face. 'Does everyone have to think I'm a female!?' He thought, trying to dismiss what the small teacup had said as being the simple innocence of a child as the teapot poured the hot contents of her pot into his tiny chipped cup, warning him not to spill any as he hopped over to the bed for Trunks to take.  
  
At first he looked down at the small teacup, eyeing it suspiciously before slowly getting onto his knees on the floor, holding out his hand and watching with a strange sort of awe as it obediently hopped onto his palm. What was he supposed to do with it now? Drink out of it? But it was alive for crying out loud!  
  
The small cup simply looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to drink so he could go back to his mother. So Trunks simply shrugged his shoulders as he drank from the cup, not knowing how thirsty he really was until the liquid touched his lips and he downed it all quickly. Not caring that it was burning his throat as he swallowed.  
  
He then placed the cup back on the floor, watching with interest as it hopped over to its mother, momentarily forgetting about his predicament. 'This has got to be the strangest thing I have ever seen.' He thought to himself in amazement. His father would have a field day if he could see all the strange little gizmos that were running around.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously, wanting to make sure that the boy was alright before she left to go back to the dining room where an angered Gohan was still waiting.  
  
That question snapped Trunks out of his little trance as his eyes became saddened again. "Oh, well... I'm not sure actually." He said sadly, not knowing how to comprehend the situation he was in. How was he supposed to feel? He was a prisoner, but he was given a luxurious room to stay in. Should he be grateful or angered? He was angered for what happened to his father, but at least he was free now. Which actually made him think. Did he have an excuse to be mad? Saddened, yes, but mad?  
  
Chi-Chi noticed the fallen look on his face, and tried to help lighten his situation, but she honestly didn't know what to say to him aside from a simple "cheer up" and "Everything will be alright" before turning around and leaving with the other tea pots and cups, claiming to have many chores that need to be done before dinner. Goten called out bye to him with a bright smile before hopping out of the room behind his mother.  
  
Trunks sighed as he watched the tiny live objects leave him alone again, aside from the smiling closet next to the bed that is.  
  
"Well now," It said cheerily, making him wonder what it was so happy about. "What shall we have you wear for dinner?" She asked, opening up the drawers to look at the insides, not seeming to notice all the moths that flew out as she started picking through her drawers.  
  
"Oh, well that's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Trunks said, putting a hand on the open drawer to stop her. There was no way in hell that he would be eating with that monster! For all he knew he_was_ the dinner!  
  
The cabinet gave out a small gasp. "B-but you have to go!" She cried out fearfully. If he didn't do as Gohan wished then there would certainly be some real hell to pay!  
  
Just then, Piccolo walked in the room, getting the attention of them both as he spoke. "Dinner is ready. Gohan wants you down there to join him."  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_Gohan was on all fours, pacing in front of the long fireplace in the dining room nervously, his black hair on end. But why was he even nervous? He ordered the boy to come down and no one disobeys him! So all he had to do was wait.  
  
Still, he growled. "What the hell is taking him so long!?!" He roared out at Yamcha and Chi-Chi, who were both sitting on the top of the glowing and elegant fireplace, cringing at his outburst. It had only been ten minutes since Piccolo was sent to get him. How they wished Gohan would control his temper, he was probably just getting dressed.  
  
"Please try to be patient, sir." Chi-Chi said softly, hoping to ease his anger. "You must realize that the boy has lost so much all in one day. Both his father and his freedom." She said, and Gohan rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued to pace and fume. What has he lost that's important enough to make him late? That old fool of a father? He set the man free and gave him a decent place to stay in his palace, that should be more than enough to make up for whatever insignificant little thing that he no longer has!  
  
"Master, have you thought that perhaps this young man could help us break the spell?" Yamcha asked, and Gohan snarled at him. "I'm not a fool! I know that!" He glared at the golden candlestick holder. "Why it has to be him though, I do not know." He mumbled under his breath somewhat raspily. His voice was still sounding far too deep and strange for Gohans liking, but it was much better than nothing since he had to learn how to speak all over again when he was transformed by the damn witch.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, knowing what the problem with him was. "Master, the rose has already begun to wilt and will soon die. I know you would prefer a female but there is no more time left to wait for one to arrive. It is either this boy or no one at all. And you as well as everyone else in the castle will remain trapped like this." She pointed out, trying her best to stand up to his glare and get through to him.  
  
Gohan really hated the idea of it, but she was right, if he didn't earn the love of this young man then he would never be human ever again. 'Ah well, I suppose that after having dinner with him a few times and earning his love, all that will be left for me to do will be to throw him out on his ass once I change back!' He thought, an evil smirk snaking its way onto his grotesque lips.

But there was still one little problem with that. How was anyone expected to love him in his current condition?  
  
Gohan sighed tiredly. "How am I supposed to earn his love when I look like this?" Gohan asked, bringing a big, hairy black paw up for inspection. Sometimes even he couldn't help but cringe at the sight of himself. Did the sorceress really have to make him so ugly?  
  
The teapot smiled warmly at him. "You will only have to make him see past how you look so that he can see who you really are on the inside." She said.  
  
"I don't know how." Gohan grumbled with a frown as he crossed his giant hairy arms.  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him before hopping off of the fireplace and over to sit atop the shining table. If he was going to do this then he seriously needed to stop feeling sorry for himself! "You can start by making yourself more presentable," She started, getting his attention as Yamcha hopped over to her side.  
  
"Quit walking on all fours for starters, it makes you look like a wild animal instead of the prince you really are." She instructed, and Gohan actually did as he was told, thinking that it really made some sense. He was a prince, he should act like it for when he was finally changed back.  
  
"You must also be polite to him," Yamcha cut in with his deep french accent. "Ask if he's enjoying himself, make nice conversation to find out your common interests, and you must remember to smile all the time." He said excitedly. This was really it! Gohan was actually going to try and change for the better! And if he did this then they would all be human again in no time! "Show me your smile." He said with a grin.  
  
Gohan tried not to snarl. He didn't like getting ordered around so much, but he still smiled for him, and it was lucky that there weren't any mirrors in the dining room because both the teapot and the candlestick holder knew that if there were then they would have broke. He looked more like he was smiling before getting ready to run in the for the kill! And it showed off his large fangs too much! He was more likely going to scare their knew guest off before impressing him.  
  
Chi-Chi tried not to cringe at the sight of him. This was going to be a lot harder than what she originally had thought.  
  
Just then, the sound of the door handle turning moved the attention in the room from Gohans scary face to the oak door. Was it finally him?  
  
The door opened a crack, but there was no one there. Gohan frowned before looking down at the floor to see Piccolo's scowling face.  
  
The Beast growled. "Well? Where is he?!" He demanded hotly, getting increasingly impatient with the delay. How long could it take to get ready for a simple formal dinner?!

"He's not coming." Piccolo said simply, wanting to get the awful task of being the messenger done and over with. The reaction that came wasn't an unexpected one.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
Gohan smashed down both of the doors of the dining room before charging out into the dark hall like a murderous animal, snarling as he ran up the stairs and towards Trunks' room at a speed that most would consider impossible unless they were to see it first hand. Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Piccolo were right behind him, calling out their pleas for him to stop and be reasonable. He ignored them of course.  
  
No one says no to him!! No one!! Who does this peasant think he is?!  
  
Finally charging down to the end of the hall where the guest bedroom was, Gohan wasted no time in pounding furiously on the door, making both parties inside jump at the shock until they heard the monstrous and rather angered voice on the other side.  
  
"I thought I said you were to join me for dinner!!"  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Trunks yelled back, just as angered. If he didn't want to eat with him then he shouldn't have to!  
  
Gohans eyes widened. No one had ever spoken to him like that before.  
  
He didn't like it. "If you don't come out, Ill break down the door and make you come downstairs!" He bellowed, showing his fangs at the door as if Trunks could see them from the other side. He may not like this guy too much, but that wasn't the point. It was the principal of it! This peasant had to learn his place!  
  
"Master?" Yamcha asked timidly.  
  
"What?!" Gohan snapped his head at him, and Yamcha cringed under the look.  
  
"Well, I may be wrong, but that probably isn't the best way to win the boys affections." He said, trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
Gohan lifted an eyebrow. What in the world was he talking about?! It was that stubborn fool on the other side of the godforsaken door that started this in the first place!!  
  
"Gohan, you must try to at least act polite to him." Piccolo pointed out, not wavering under his stare.  
  
The Beast then sighed in a tired annoyance. It couldn't be too hard, could it? He turned to face the closed door. "Will you join me for dinner?" He grumbled out miserably.  
"No!"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to yell again, but the looks on the faces of his servants stopped him.  
  
"Try to be the mature one about this, be gentle." Chi-Chi said to him.  
  
Gohan snarled, his patience was wearing thin and his guest was being so damned difficult! But still. He did as he was told, trying to control the anger in his voice as he spoke while his hair stood on end. "It would give me great pleasure, if you would join me for dinner." He almost snarled.  
  
"Say please." Yamcha said softly so that Trunks couldn't hear.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Please?"  
  
"I said no!" Trunks yelled out through the door.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever!!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Then you can go ahead and STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!!!!" Gohan roared out, seething in rage at the nerve this boy had for disobeying him like this. He then turned to his servants, snarling at them in a rage and scaring the hell out of them in the process. "He is to never eat unless it's with me!" He ordered before storming off, slamming a door behind him and punching in a wall to vent out his anger.  
  
He was not going to miss out on his chance to become human again simply because this little bastard had an attitude!  
  
Chi-Chi sighed when she saw that he was gone. "This didn't go very well at all, did it?" She asked glumly, and Yamcha shook his head no.  
  
Piccolo then spoke up. "Yamcha, make sure that he doesn't leave that room. I don't even want to think about what Gohan will do if he's caught exploring after that little stunt." He said.  
  
"You can count on me!" Yamcha said with a salute, starting to march in front of the door like a soldier on guard.  
  
"We might as well go back into the kitchen and start cleaning up." He then said, walking away as Chi-  
Chi followed closely behind.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Gohan was still throwing his little fit by the time he made it into his room, knocking over chairs and couches that only intensified the mess that was already there. "I said please and he still refuses?! What the hell does he expect me to do?! Beg!?!?" He roared out in a rage, his eyes almost red with how angered he was as he clenched his hairy fists.  
  
He then looked to a small wooden stand next to his shredded bed, the only thing in the room that wasn't trashed. On it was his glowing rose under a glass case, and beside it was a shining, white crystal mirror. An item that the witch had left him to see the outside world.  
  
He snatched it from where it lay, trying not to cringe at the sight of himself as he looked at his reflection. "Show me the boy." He demanded of it, and the glass became misty for only a second before an image of Trunks, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face appeared. Gohan didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but think that an angered look on the boys face suited him.  
  
The closet that lived in that room with him was speaking to him.  
  
"The master really isn't so bad once you get to know him," She said eagerly. "You really should give him a chance."  
  
"Ya right! After what he did to my father?!" Trunks snapped angrily, his voice echoing through the mirror. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"  
  
Gohan sighed, placing the mirror face down on the table gently so as not to break it. "I really am being a fool. He only sees me as a monster." He said, his voice small as he let his sadness come through now that no one was here to see it.  
  
"It's hopeless."  
  
**_To Be Continued................................._**

A.N: Sorry but I missed this chapter when posting so i'm fixing the error now


	10. GET OUT!

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Philippe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**_Chapter Ten: Get out!_**  
  
The darkness of the guest bedroom that he was laying in gave the lavender haired mans surroundings a strange eery and most uncomfortable feeling. The moonlight in the snowy and starlit sky that seeped through the partially open curtains and into the room gave everything a bluish tint that made the room look so much different, and the fact that he could easily hear his own breathing along with the tiniest of mise, should one decide to run across his room, made him feel even worse.  
  
He wasn't afraid of the dark, but when your alone in a strange and foreign castle that has a monster running around as its master, well even the bravest of souls wouldn't be able to withstand a shuddering cringe.  
  
After many hours alone in his room (aside from the now quiet chest closet), Trunks found himself actually regretting the fact that he turned down the Beast's offer to dinner. And his continually rumbling stomach wouldn't let him forget his mistake, despite how hard he was trying.   
  
But then, it's hard to forget something as persistent as an aching hunger when the only thing to do is lay on the bed and stare at the dark ceiling while trying to get to sleep. And the fact that he was wide awake in the darkened room didn't help much at all.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Trunks decided that even the wrath of the Beast was better then laying there, trying to sleep while listening to his stomach complain. So he sat up and turned to put his feet on the cool carpeted floor, finding his boots in the dark before putting them on and walking across the room as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake up the talking closet and get caught.   
  
Erasa, he thought her name was.  
  
Slowly opening the door a small crack, clenching the handle as if that would stop the creaking, he peaked outside to make sure that no one was there before slipping out and heading down the hall. If he was going to eat then he needed to find the kitchen and do it as fast as he could before he got caught.  
  
What he didn't see as he passed, in front of a ceiling high window concealed by a thick red velvet curtain, was the light from Yamcha's candles as he chased around a feminine feather duster, begging the flirtatious item for more kisses before turning his head and seeing Trunks just as he turned the corner before walking out of sight.  
  
He gasped instantly in fearful shock, immediately forgetting about his date as he ran to try and catch up with him. 'Piccolo's going to kill me!'  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
It didn't take long for Trunks to come across the kitchen, in fact it was actually pretty close to his room being only one floor below it, and the light seeping through the cracks of the wooden door made it easy to find as well. But he didn't expect anyone to be inside working at this hour. So when he walked into the room just as Chi-Chi had finished putting Goten away for bed while chatting with Piccolo, everybody went silent. As if they had just finished talking about him.   
  
"Uh, it's good to see you up and about dear." Chi-Chi said warmly, hoping that he didn't catch the nervous tone in her voice. At this, Trunks lets out a relieved sigh before stepping inside, glad that no one seemed to be angered with him for being there instead of in his room. He was also glad that Chi-Chi was here as well. He didn't know her very well but it was still a lot better than anyone else around here.  
  
Piccolo, on the other hand, was fuming. He specifically told Yamcha to watch the door and now because he was most likely out chasing around girls again, Trunks got out of his room! It was sheer luck that Gohan wasn't walking around to find him first and do lord-only-knows what to him!  
  
He sighed tiredly, trying to calm his temper and think rationally. Ah well, it wasn't the boys fault that all this was going on. 'Might as well try to act polite.' He thought as he walked up to the purple haired young man. "It's nice to see that you're alright." He said, stretching out his hand for Trunks to take as he got down to his knees to shake the clock's... erm, hand. But just before he could, a small golden candlestick holder shoved Piccolo out of the way and onto the floor before taking his hand and shaking it himself. He was a little excited and wanted to get on the good side of Gohans future spouse.  
  
"Bonjour! Je'mapelle Yamcha!" It said with a bright smile in its face.  
  
Trunks blinked at the act, but said nothing with the fear of being rude. "Um, bonjour Yamcha." He replied cooly, hoping to make a good first impression.  
  
Piccolo, however fumed. And he marched up to Yamcha before roughly shoving him to the side to get Trunks' attention. He was the head servant so he should be making the introductions. "My name's Piccolo, and if there's anything you might need while living here then you should just ask me." He said, quickly letting out a small cry of pain after Yamcha heatedly burned his arm with one of his lit candles. Piccolo glared at the smirking item, but did nothing else.  
  
"Well," Trunks started up nervously. "I am a little hungry." He said timidly, hoping to not get into any trouble for it since he so rudely turned down the master of the castle's offer for food earlier.  
  
To his relief, Chi-Chi the teapot seemed to be thrilled. "You are?! That's wonderful, dear!" She chirped out gleefully before quickly sending out orders to wake up the dinner plates and have the chef start cooking something up for him to snack on.  
  
Piccolo frowned at this, him being Gohans most loyal servant didn't like seeing his orders so easily disobeyed. Despite how cruel and unfair they could sometimes be. He crossed his arms as he glared at the teapot. "Have you forgotten the masters commands?" He demanded with a tap of his foot.  
  
"Oh just forget about his orders for now! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!" She snapped back at him while living pitchers poured milk into glasses and knives cut and buttered bread all by themselves.  
  
The small clock growled. "Fine! He can have a glass of water, a bit of bread and then it's back to his room!" He snarled out in anger.  
  
Yamcha jabbed him in the shoulder disapprovingly when he saw the surprised looks from both Trunks and Ch-Chi. "He's not a prisoner, Piccolo!" The candlestick holder snapped impatiently before looking up at Trunks to send him a supportive glance, hoping to ease his mind. "If anything this could teach Gohan a thing or two about controlling his temper and getting along with people." He whispered so that Trunks couldn't hear before hopping away from him and over to the table to help Chi-Chi.  
  
"Come and sit down, dear." The teapot said warmly as a chair pulled itself out for him to sit in.  
  
Trunks just stood there, shifting from one foot to the other. "I really don't want to get anyone in trouble because of me." He said timidly.  
  
"Nonsense! It will be no trouble at all!" Chi-Chi said cheerily, sending Piccolo a disapproving glare. "Isn't that right?" She asked threateningly, and clock gulped under her stare. He new better than to test her temper, and so he nodded his head and invited their guest to sit down at the table as well.  
  
Trunks sighed in relief as he went for the chair to sit, saying his thank you's to the living items that had allowed it. He was completely starved right now and didn't know what he would do if they had turned him away.   
  
What was waiting for him on the table that had set itself, was a large and delicious looking turkey sandwich, a glass of milk with a pitcher next to it for refills, and a slice of pie for desert. It all looked so good and he wasted no time at all in digging in.  
  
Piccolo, Yamcha and Chi-Chi were stunned with what they were seeing. This quiet and polite young man ate almost as fast as Gohan did! How did he manage to breath properly doing that?! He might as well have bee inhaling the food, and in no time at all was finished his small meal, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand and smiling at their stunned faces sheepishly.  
  
"Um, thank you that was really good." He said, and they all face vaulted. He and Gohan could get along well once they got past their little squabble and made up somehow. Because they evidently had a lot in common.  
  
Piccolo was the first to come out of his stunned little trance and speak. "Well, now that you've eaten you should be heading back for bed." He said, hoping to get him out of his hair as fast as he could.  
  
"I couldn't possibly get to sleep now," Trunks said excitedly. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle." He explained, a bright and expectant smile on his handsome face.  
  
All three faces paled at that. "Wh-who said that this castle was enchanted?" Piccolo asked shakily before turning an angered face to Yamcha. "It was you! Wasn't it?" He snarled under his breath, but Trunks had heard him.  
  
"It wasn't him, I just sort of, figured it out for myself." He said, leaning forward with a sly look on his face. How was it possible to not know?!  
  
Yamcha crossed his arms. "Nice going." He sneered at the clock, who just stood there in shock until Trunks spoke up again.  
  
"Can I go and look around?" He asked him hopefully. Now that the monster was away he didn't feel so small or threatened, and his natural curiosity woke up and he couldn't help but want to see how big this place really was.  
  
Piccolo sputtered at the innocent question. Look around? Him? With Gohan God-only-knows where and probably watching them through his strange little mirror? "I don't think that, that's a very good idea--"  
  
"Can you take me? You probably know everything there is to know about this castle." Trunks asked again hopefully. He was not about to give this up so easily. Plus, it would be a good thing to know his way around in case he was ever forced to run for his life or something. He suppressed a shudder at the thought, hoping that he would never have to do that while living here.  
  
Piccolo sighed, and Chi-Chi smirked at him. She knew that the boy wouldn't give up his request easily and she was also aware that Piccolo knew the same. He was stuck.  
  
"Very well." The clock replied dryly. Time for a tour of the house.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Walking down the grand, main hallway of the castle, Trunks couldn't help the fact that his head kept on turning in many different directions just to get a good look at everything that he passed. This place was a hell of a lot bigger than he'd originally thought, that much was certain.   
  
There was a red carpet leading everywhere he went, armored knights standing at their stone posts and holding many different types of vicious looking weapons, wall paintings covering the marble walls, and everything seemed to have a history behind it!   
  
As Piccolo and Yamcha were explaining while their voices echoed through the grand castle halls.  
  
"These paintings were created two to three hundred years ago by some of history's most respectable artists. Each costing a fortune in itself." Piccolo said while gesturing to the grand paintings on the walls.  
  
Trunks looked at each one with a strange sort of awe in his eyes. He'd never seen anything so large or beautiful in his entire life, and while they were magnificent pieces of art work, he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the thought of their cost. They were great and all, but if they cost a fortune each then they were real wastes in his opinion. Money like that could go towards feeding and sheltering the poor beggars, orphans and blind men on the streets in every village all across the country! Not take up space on someone's walls.  
  
He sighed. Oh well, it was the Beasts money and he could do with it as he pleased, he supposed. Trunks then tried to go back to paying attention to what Piccolo and Yamcha were saying about the statues and paintings, but when he noticed that they went passed a large staircase without so much as even giving it a second glance, he couldn't help but stop his pace and look up at it.  
  
Yamcha was the first to notice him, and so he grabbed Piccolo's arm to stop him from speaking and get his attention. They both turned to look at him in slight confusion mixed in with a nervous air. That was the stairway to Gohans room, and they were both hoping that the young man wouldn't notice it so they could move on without being seen. So much for that idea.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Piccolo asked in his gruff voice, trying to hide how nervous he really was. Most trusted servant or not, Gohan wouldn't take Trunks' walking around without his permission lightly.  
  
Trunks looked up at the red carpeted staircase, that obviously led down a dark hallway curiously, and there appeared to be no other way up. "What's up there?" He asked innocently.  
  
Yamcha was ready to panic when he heard that, while Piccolo tried his best to stay calm, and doing a very good job of appearing to be calm on the outside anyway while Yamcha started to sweat. He found it strange that such simple words could make him perspire so badly while the clock could stand there as if nothing was wrong at all.  
  
He really couldn't help what he said with how scared he was. "Uh, up there? Nothing! Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing! There's just dust and rats, it's very boring!" He spit out quickly, and Piccolo punched him in the arm angrily, knowing that he just away information that was really none of the boys business.  
  
A sparkling look came into Trunks' eyes at the answer he got, and now he wanted to go and see what was up there more than ever. "So that's the West Wing?" He asked, a smile on his face.  
  
Piccolo folded his arms in annoyance. "Good going." He mumbled to Yamcha under his breath who only cringed in embarrassment.  
  
Trunks simply ignored them as he looked back up the staircase curiously. "I wonder what he's hiding up there?" He thought out loud.  
  
"Hiding?" Piccolo shot his head up at him. "The master's hiding nothing!"  
  
"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Trunks countered as he turned around and made his way up the stairs. The Beast locked up his father and was keeping him here against his will, so that gave him grounds to be a little disobedient, right?  
  
Yamcha and Piccolo were quick to head him off. "Th-the ball room, or-or the library would be far more entertaining, don't you think?" Yamcha spit out desperately, hoping to get his interests to sway away from Gohans room before something bad happened.  
  
Thankfully for them, it did. "You have a library?" Trunks asked, excited at the idea of a personal library in the castle and crouching down to be closer to their eye level, allowing them to see the wonder and interest that was there. They needed to use this to their advantage and quick.  
  
"Y-yes, of course!" Piccolo stuttered out, hopping down the steps with Yamcha in tow, getting him to follow them.   
  
"With mountains and mountains of books!" The candlestick holder piped in excitedly as they both headed away from the stairs and down the hall, thinking that Trunks was following them as they continued on with their nervous rant meant to hold his attention. Not knowing that he had lagged behind and quickly went up the steps anyway when they weren't looking.   
  
Curiosity may have killed the cat, but not the teen after all.  
  
There was nothing but darkness and shadows down that long hall, making it a little colder then it was where all the torches lit up the other areas of the castle that he'd visited, making him shiver slightly. And from what little he could actually see, he could tell that there were no doors aside from the large one at the very end of the hall leading anywhere else. Only one way to go.  
  
There were small stone statues on wooden stands and mirrors that hung on the walls here and there to make up a decoration for the place, but whenever he got close to them for a look he could see that everything was broken and smashed, with glass on the floor and rocks all over that he knew to be from the stone statues.  
  
Trunks was surprised to find himself a little afraid at this point as he walked through the near pitch black area just to get to the end and look at what was there. Trunks knew that the Beast had to of done all this damage in a fit of rage, causing another shiver to run up his spine as he slowed his pace. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps he should turn back to try and find Piccolo and Yamcha to rejoin them with the tour?  
  
But now that he had made it to the end, and was looking up at the large wooden door just in front of him that led to whatever it was that the Beast was hiding, that thought just seemed so trivial and foolish since he'd already made it this far. So why not go a little further?  
  
Taking in a deep breath while putting his hands on the rusted and heavy door handle, he tried to push it open as quietly as he could, but failed miserably with the extremely loud creaking that it created, making Trunks wince and hold his step for a split second. Trying to listen for any sounds that would indicate if he was caught or not before slowly proceeding, hoping to not have awakened any living objects that may be guarding this place or something.  
  
He gave a small gasp with what he saw. If he thought that, that hallway behind him was trashed then he knew now that it was nothing in comparison to this! It was a grand room, he could tell that much, but he couldn't even see all the way across it due to the amount of shredded curtains and upturned and busted wooden tables and other unnameable dark objects that there were littering the area.  
  
Trunks tried to keep his eyes on everything as he walked through it all, having to crouch and duck under a lot of the trashed items just to get by. What was this place? And why would the Beast and everyone else in the castle try to guard it if there was nothing but trash here?  
  
The lavender haired young man felt himself stumble as something caught at his feet, making his heart race in fear as he caught himself before falling to the ground. When he looked around the dark space he was in, he was thankful to see that no one was around and sighed in relief while trying to calm his nerves. Looking down, he noticed that he simply tripped over a ripped up painting still on its gold colored frame.  
  
He rolled his eyes tiredly, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Damn thing scared me half to death." He mumbled under his breath, kneeling down to pick it up and have a look at what was on it.  
  
He frowned in disappointment to see that half the picture of the black haired man with short hair was missing. The part with his eyes, nose and half of the mouth was gone, with dust and moth holes covering the rest, but then he noticed that the cloth that had the other half for the portrait painted on was still hanging onto the frame. Only by a tiny thread though.  
  
Trunks lay the painting down on the only flat surface he could find before taking the other half of the shredded painting and putting the pieces together to get a look at the face that was on it.  
  
He couldn't help the slight blush that came to his face when he saw it. The most handsome man he'd ever seen in his entire life had been painted on this broken and shredded portrait. He had the deepest and darkest eyes he had ever seen that matched the jet black hair perfectly, and judging by the size of the face a slim figure as well.  
  
Trunks didn't really know what he was doing when he licked his lips and traced his fingers over the face of the gorgeous young man, wondering who he was to have his face painted in a grand castle like this.  
  
'He's so beautiful.' He thought to himself in a trance that was instantly broken with those thoughts as his eyes widened and he tore himself away from the painting. What in the hell was that all about?! 'Okay, I did not just look at a picture of a guy and think about how good looking he is!' He thought to himself as he walked away from where it now lay as fast as he could.   
  
'I'm straight! Hercule is the gay one in the village! Not me!' His thoughts accidentally went back to the face on the painting without fully realizing it during his mental ranting. 'Although with a face like that he could turn anyone's eyes away from the prettiest of girls... _GAH!!!_'  
  
Trunks quickly shook his head and scratched at his hair with both hands, hoping to make the deceiving thoughts go away before he mentally agreed with them. The last thing he wanted to think about while being held prisoner in a strange castle was his sexuality.  
  
Trunks sighed, trying to calm himself as much as he could while he walked, hoping to find something that would distract his mind and make him forget all about that painting and what it was doing to his head at this very moment.  
  
He didn't have to wait long at all before something came up that caught his eyes and kept the attention there. He came upon a small clearing just in front of an open balcony. It was clearly snowing outside, and the moonlight that streamed in gave the space a beautiful glow. In the center of the clearing Trunks saw a small circular table stand, and on it, to his surprise, was a glowing red rose beneath a glass case.   
  
"Wow." He breathed at the elegant sight of the blooming flower, going over to get a better look at it, his eyes wide in amazement. On a closer inspection it seemed as if it was floating an inch or two into the air just beneath the glass case. Next to it was a beautiful crystal, hand mirror, but he paid no attention to it as he lifted the case off of the flower and gently set it aside, pushing a piece of lavender hair that had gotten into his face behind his ear.  
  
He didn't just want to look at it through the glass, for some odd reason he felt the need to feel it's glowing petals. He wanted to feel how soft they were. He slowly reached a hand down to touch it, as if he was caught in the trance of its sparkling light.   
  
But his fingers barely had the chance to graze over their smoothness before a dark shadow loomed over him, making him freeze up before looking up in fearful shock at where the Beast was glaring murder at him from where he was hanging at the edge of the balcony.   
  
Trunks felt his heart sink at the sight of the dangerous and scary looking monster. He was gonna die for this he just knew it. 'Oh my God.'  
  
Gohan was more than a little shocked when he came back from his walk on the roof to see his guest standing in his room, looking at his things and touching his rose! 'What the fuck is he doing here?!?!' He glared at the boy, the fiercest look he could muster up just as he whipped his head up at him, and he couldn't help the wash of satisfaction that came over him when the younger man saw his enraged face. He'd seen that look before, and under the circumstances he didn't care that it was on the boy's features as he shook while looking up at him.   
  
Terror.  
  
When the Beast jumped at him, Trunks was quick to scramble out of the way before he got stepped on, and no sooner did the monster land did he quickly grab the glass case and put it back on his rose. Holding onto it securely before turning his head at the young man and glaring at him sharply, a low growling sound coming out of his throat.  
  
Trunks was terrified, and he had to continually remind himself to keep breathing while this monster, that was twice his size, glared at him with his insane black eyes. He tried to tell his legs to run, but no matter how much he inwardly screamed at them to do so, he just couldn't budge.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The Beast demanded of him.  
  
Trunks took in a shaking breath, suddenly feeling very stupid and foolish for being in a place that he was warned against going to. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out, not knowing what else to say as he managed to take a fearful step back.  
  
"I warned you never to come here!" The monster snapped at him angrily, ignoring the apology and baring his sharp fangs as he approached him.   
  
Gohan was so angered right now that he was almost seeing red as he snarled. Not only did his prisoner have the nerve to leave his room and disobey him, but he was also about to touch his rose! The very thing that showed him how much time he had left to become human! He could have killed it!!  
  
Trunks backed away another two steps, but he still couldn't run. "I-I didn't mean any harm!" He pleaded desperately. Getting increasingly afraid as he started to shake uncontrollably. He didn't know what this creature would do to him for disobeying him, and the fact that he knew what he was capable of doing to him with all that speed and strength only made him all the more afraid of the possibilities.  
  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED!?!" He roared out in a rage, preparing his claws and taking a rapid swipe at him.  
  
Trunks managed to duck out of the way just as a claw grazed his right arm, enough to catch his shirt and send him spiraling to the floor and knocking the wind out of him, but thankfully the razor sharp claw missed his flesh by only a hair. So otherwise he was unharmed, but still not out of harms way.  
  
"GET OUT!!" Gohan bellowed as the boy made it back to his feet and ran for his very life. Gohan took another quick swipe at him but only ended up shredding a dresser and making it fly across the room before landing somewhere with a heavy crash.  
  
It was the only thing ringing in Trunks' ears as he slammed through the heavy wooden door and ran down the cold and dark hall as fast as he could. The Beasts voice echoing right behind him as he practically flew out of there and down the steps two at a time, never knowing that he would be capable of such speeds in his entire life.   
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
When Gohan had finished throwing his fit of rage by smashing most things within reach, the realization of what he had done had dawned on him. And he couldn't help the great amount of shame and guilt that flooded through his system as he lowered his head and fell to his knees helplessly.   
  
What had he done? It didn't matter if the boy had disobeyed him he shouldn't have attacked him or terrorized him like that. This boy was his only chance of being human again and now he most likely ruined it with his rage. And what if he was seriously hurt because of his attack? How could he ever forgive himself? Or worse yet, how would the boy forgive him? How would he become human then?  
  
"Goddamn it!!" Gohan roared, punching in a wall.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
When Yamcha and Piccolo finally noticed that Trunks wasn't walking with them, they immediately headed back for the West Wing of the castle, fearing the worst for him when they made it up the stairs just in time to hear the rage filled screaming and watch Trunks running down the stairs. His face full of fear and terror, and their hearts sank at the sight of him. Pitying him.  
  
But it wasn't until they saw him grab a spare cloak from off a nearby hanger and head for the front door did their hearts leap into their throats. And they instantly chased after him.  
  
"Where are you going?!?" Yamcha called out, praying to God that he wasn't leaving them.  
  
Trunks gave them one final glance before opening the front door, snow blowing in with the ice cold wind. But it didn't matter. He could take the cold as long as he could go home to his father. "I don't care what I promised him, I'm not staying here a second longer!" He cried out in fright, his voice and breathing off because of the fear and adrenaline running through his veins caused by less then one minute of being in the same room as the castle's master.  
  
Piccolo was stunned with what he just heard. No! He couldn't leave! If he did then they would never be human ever again! "No, come back!" He cried out in sheer desperation, but it was just too late. The door had slammed shut and he was gone.  
  
**_To Be Continued........................................._**


	11. Thank You

_**Beauty and the Beast**_  
  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**_Chapter Eleven: Thank You  
_**  
Trunks didn't really know how fast he was riding his poor horse through the biting cold snow and wind of the dark forest, but for the moment, he didn't care. He'd make it up to the animal when he got home with lots of carrots and other treats that he liked. Just as long as he got there in one piece he didn't care.  
  
While he rode through the dark and shadowy trees, trying to ignore the tiny scratches and scrapes that the branches gave his face and hands as he rushed passed them, purple locks flowing behind him in the wind, a part of him was harshly scolding himself for going back on his word and trying to escape after saying that he wouldn't. And he was forced to continually tell that part of his mind to shut the hell up and stop bothering him so he could go faster and get away.  
  
That thing nearly killed him back there! Yes, he disobeyed. He would be the first to admit to that. Hell, he would even apologize for it again if given the chance, which he seriously hoped he wouldn't need. But it was no excuse for trying to shred him into little bits before throwing entire furniture pieces at him! How the hell was he expected to stay in a place where his very life would be in danger?   
  
He just wanted to go home to his father. He would be safe there and then everything would be okay. He would be far away from that thing in a place where he would never be found and could just forget about this whole thing!   
  
Now, all he had to do was find his way there. He was lost.  
  
Trunks slowed his panting horse to a quick stop to have a look at his surroundings, his breath as well as the horse's coming out in steam for them to clearly see before it disappeared. All the leaves had fallen from the now sleeping trees and snow was covering everything in a thick blanket of white frost. Strange how the wind didn't seem to be as strong when he stopped riding, but he had no time to think about that right now.   
  
His brow furrowed as he whipped his head around. "Everything looks the same." He mused to himself in frustration. How the hell was he expected to find his way home if he couldn't remember the path? No doubt Phillipe wouldn't be able to take him home either since the scent that he followed to get here had probably gone dry with the previous snow storm.  
  
He sighed, slumping his shoulders in his saddle. "This is just great." He mumbled to himself both miserably and tiredly. It must be nearing dawn at this point and he was completely exhausted. Feeling as he could sleep right there in his saddle.  
  
That relaxed position didn't last very long though as Trunks was quick to lift up his head in both shock and fear at the sound of an animalistic growling coming from behind him, and for a moment, he thought he had been caught by the Beast. Becoming fully awake at the awful and frightening idea.   
  
He slowly turned his head to the side to see what was there in the corner of his eye, and was more than a little stunned to see that it wasn't the Beast, but a whole pack of wild and rabid wolves. All of which were eyeing him hungrily.  
  
He gasped at the sight of them, each one looking at him with insane glowing eyes as they prepared to pounce on him and his horse. But before he could even command the animal to make a run for it, one of the larger and more vicious looking wolves of the pack jumped in directly in front of Phillipe, startling the animal as it cried out in fright and jumped to his hind legs, throwing Trunks to the cold ground and snow with a yell of surprise.  
  
He was back on his feet in an instant, feeling his heart pound beneath his chest in fear as he quickly looked at all the hungry animals that slowly surrounded both him and his horse. Why didn't the animal try to run away without him?   
  
The young man had only enough time to see that his reins were tangled in the branches of a nearby tree before one of the snarling animals made a jump at him and he was thrown to his back again. The wind getting knocked out of him with the fall and the weight of the animal on top of him.  
  
Trunks managed to quickly get a hold of the rabid animals throat before it could snap its sharp jaws at him, but the claws on the hairy paws of the animal were no better as they frantically scratched at his chest. Trying to make him let go so that it could make the kill, and making Trunks cry out in pain and struggle harder, using all his strength in an attempt to get it off of him. The snarling wolf above him was a lot stronger than it looked and really wanted to eat!  
  
Getting a quick idea from, he didn't know where, Trunks rolled himself and the animal over to their sides before kicking it as hard as he could in the ribs. And when the animal yelped in pain and ran back to the nearby pack he got to his feet again and made a desperate but slow run for his horse. Worn out from the fight with the vicious animal.  
  
The wolves only getting more hungry and excited at the sight of his running and struggling as two more ran from the pack to make their attack.  
  
A few of the other wolves were busying themselves with trying to get at Phillipe, but the horse was doing a good job of keeping them at bay with his constant kicking and jumping, while the rest waited for the kill to be done and over with so they could eat.  
  
Just before Trunks could make it to his panicking horse, one of the two wolves made another jump at him, grabbing his tunic with his teeth and dragging him, once again, back to the cold ground, making an "Oomph!" sound when he hit. Feeling dizzy from all the times he went spinning to the ground.   
  
He contemplated getting up to try again, but decided against it. It was just him against an entire pack of starving wolves that weren't about to let him leave. So what was the point? He was too tired to try and make a run for it anyway. It was a long way back to the village, and with the way he was pushing Phillipe mere moments ago, there was no way the horse would be able to outrun them all.  
  
He just lay there for a few seconds, trying as hard as he could to take in the air without choking on it as he breathed as if he'd just ran around his village ten times over. The proof being the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He couldn't even hear his horse crying or the wolves barking. He was just too tired to care as he waited for his death. Feeling bitter that this was how he was going to die. Robbed of his life in the middle of the woods by wild animals with no one around who would give a damn.   
  
But then this was his own fault, now wasn't it?  
  
At that thought he started to think of his father, and wondered whether or not he was being thought of right now, trying to find some small comfort in that fact.  
  
Slowly finding the strength in his neck to lift his head and see what the delay was, Trunks got a full frontal view of an angry wolf as it snarled insanely in his face. The young man felt his heart sink even further at the very sight, but he just didn't have the strength to fight anymore.  
  
Just as the animal was about to make a killing snap at Trunks' throat, it was sharply pulled back by the scruff of the neck, only to get a thundering roar in the face by an animal five times larger than it was. To the shock of the pack, as well as Trunks who looked up in disbelief with what he was seeing, his blue eyes wide in shock. Not knowing if he should be grateful or terrified.  
  
Gohan was quick to throw the animal away, as if it was nothing to him at all as he took a protective stance over the boy still lying in fear in the snow. He still had the rest of the pack to worry about now, and with the lot of them combined this was going to be more than a little difficult.  
  
He let out a ferocious roar at the many snarling and approaching wolves before fearlessly charging at them, snow flying in all directions as his giant paws dug into the earth with his attacks.   
  
He attacked them quickly, making sure that their attention was drawn to him and not to Trunks or the horse as he snarled and swiped. Filling the air with the scent of animal blood as his claws dug at their flesh with his onslaught, but also as their teeth bit sharply through his. Making him roar out in pain as he thrashed about them. Trying to get the ones that were attacking and jumping on his back off before they could do too much damage.  
  
He suddenly felt the weight on his spine diminish a bit as one of the wolves was thrown from him, and he whipped his head behind him to see, in nothing less than shock, that the peasant had done it. The boy had grabbed a thick and heavy stick before crashing it into one of the wolves mercilessly tearing at the flesh of his back.   
  
The boy was actually helping him? Amazing.  
  
Right now he still had to focus his attention on the many vicious and dangerous animals out for more of his blood and a little of the young mans next to him. Getting desperate to end this as he felt himself weaken and his vision start to blur.  
  
They were fast. Really fast. It was a lot harder to fight off a pack of wild dogs then he thought it would be. And it wasn't until one of them bit down on his arm hard enough to make him roar out in pain again as the fangs cut through his flesh and muscle, that he grabbed at the offending animal by the skull before throwing it face first into the base of a thick pine tree.   
  
The animal broke its neck and died before it hit the snowy ground, causing all the others to abandon their hopes for a decent meal and immediately retreat at the sight of their fallen brother. Whining and crying as they pitifully ran for their lives.  
  
Trunks dropped the stick he held in his hands when he saw the animals retreating, grateful that today really wasn't the day he was going to die and letting out a breath of pure relief to show it.  
  
He didn't know why he helped the Beast when he could obviously hold his own in a fight, or where he found the strength to do it, but he just... felt like he had to do it when he saw all those snarling animals jump on him like that. It bothered him seeing him attacked with unfair numbers. In fact it royally pissed him off.   
  
He turned his head to where to Beast was still standing, still breathless from the fight, and hoping that if he apologized for leaving and thanked him quickly enough, he wouldn't get into too much trouble.  
  
Needless to say he was just a little taken back when he looked at him just in time to see him fall flat on his face, unconscious in the cold snow with a thud that shook the very trees and made all birds nearby fly away in a mindless panic.  
  
A cold wind gently blew by as he stood there in the dark silence, looking at his still form in shock and wondering if he should just leave or not. It was his perfect chance to escape! He could go home now and forget that this awful experience ever happened! The Beast couldn't be hurt that badly, could he?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Making up his mind, Trunks ran back for where his frightened horse was still waiting, untangling the reins from the tree branches to free him. But just as he was about to hop up on the animals back and make his escape, he stopped. Frozen on the spot and unable to go further.  
  
He gripped the saddle tightly, willing himself to just get it over with and leave and irritated that he couldn't. 'He'll be fine! Just go! GO!' He inwardly yelled at himself, but he still couldn't move despite the inward rants.  
  
Trunks slowly turned his head around to see where the Beast was still laying, and without fully realizing it, found himself letting go of the horse and walking over to where he lay. He took in a deep breath. "I'll just make sure he's okay, then I'll leave." He said out loud, trying to calm himself as he went.  
  
When he made it over to where the giant animal like creature lay, he couldn't stifle the gasp that made its way up his throat at the sight of him.  
  
He was almost completely covered in blood! The black fur that covered his body made it hard to see, but due to how soaked his coat was and the fact that it was staining the snow he lay on red made it painfully obvious how hurt the animal before him really was. Those wolves had done a better job of attacking him then it looked in the middle of the fight.  
  
And to think he almost left him there.  
  
Trunks bit his lip, knowing he couldn't leave now. Not after he saved his life like that. The scent of blood was in the air and those wolves would be back soon. He would surely die! He quickly got down on one knee before taking off his cloak and covering the Beast with it, trying to keep him as warm as possible and stifle the flow of blood. He didn't know how badly wounded he was actually was, and for all he knew a lot of it could have come from the wolves, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
He looked over at where his horse still stood, expectantly waiting for him, before whistling for him to come over. Thankfully Phillipe did as he was ordered and came to where he was kneeling.  
  
Trunks looked back down at Gohans large and unconscious form, sighing. "This isn't going to be easy." He mused out loud, getting to work on trying to lift him onto the horse so they could head back.  
  
_ ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
By the time they had started walking back to the dark castle, it had started to snow, heavily, making the long trip harder on both Trunks and the horse, since they were the ones doing all the walking, and the horse had a heavy load to carry as well.  
  
Thankfully Gohan had managed to wake himself enough to help with getting himself on the horse's back, but passed out again soon after, completely exhausted from chasing Trunks through the woods, to fighting off those many attacking dogs and bleeding out his life because of their sharp fangs and claws.   
  
Trunks watched over him like a hawk the whole way back, making sure he didn't fall off of Phillipe's back and making sure the cloak he gave him stayed on. He was a little cold without it, but at least the Beast would be kept warm. And he was the one who needed it most at this point anyway, so he didn't complain.  
  
When they finally got to the castle, many of Gohans servants were waiting anxiously near the door, and most panicked at the sight of their injured master. Instantly running about to gather some medical supplies and prepare a warm room for him, one with a fireplace.  
  
**::One Hour Later::  
**  
Trunks poured the steaming hot contents of Chi-Chi's pot into a large bowl, soaking a cloth in the hot water before ringing it out for use.  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately, he couldn't decide which, the Beast had woken up in the middle of getting his wounds dressed and bandaged. And the first thing he did was complain about the pain and growl at anyone who came near him.  
  
Trunks simply ignored it all. His cuts needed to be taken care of, and the fact that he was still trying to lick the open ones clean wasn't helping at all. His small injuries could be taken care of after he got all of the Beasts finished up, all the wolves managed to do to him through their attacks was give him large red slash marks on his chest with slight bruising through his clothes. That wasn't important.  
  
Trunks walked up to where he sat, in his grand chair in front of the warm crackling fire. The hot cloth in one hand and some more bandages in the other as he looked down at Gohan, licking the wound on his arm clean, with a frown. "You shouldn't do that." He said quietly. Earning himself an angry snarl from the animal in question.   
  
He couldn't help but cringe.  
  
Yamcha, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, as well as every other servant in the room backed away from the angry Beast in fear. Wondering where the boy found the courage he had to approach him anyway despite the teeth baring snarled warning he was being given.  
  
Needles to say, Gohan was pissed. He was only full of these stinging cuts and scrapes because his guest ran away on him and almost got himself killed by those stupid animals. And every time someone came near him with something that stung like bitch, yet was supposedly good for him, they were wise enough to stay away once he yelled at their incompetence the first time.  
  
All except the boy that is.  
  
Trunks tried to put the heated cloth on the open cut on his furry arm, but Gohan stubbornly kept on moving out of the way. "Just hold still!" He finally managed to get it on only to receive a loud roar of pain that shook the very walls of the castle.  
  
"THAT HURT!!" He screamed at him, making his hair fly behind his head.  
  
"IF YOU'D JUST HOLD STILL IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH!!" Trunks countered angrily, getting tired of the attitude.  
  
"Well if you weren't stupid enough to run away, this wouldn't have happened." Gohan shot back smugly, thinking for sure that he'd won the argument until Trunks spoke up again.  
  
"If you hadn't scared the shit out of me, I wouldn't have run away!" He snapped back, not caring about his choice of language, and for a moment, Gohan surprised himself when he found that he was stuck. He couldn't really think of anything to justify what had happened earlier.   
  
Trunks folded his arms, waiting for him to shoot something back at him. There was no way he was going to lose this argument. If he did then the Beast would never let him forget it and shame him for his foolishness in leaving for as long as he lived! Forget that!!   
  
Meanwhile all the servants in the room looked at the unfolding scene in complete awe, their mouths hanging open in a shocked stupor. No one had ever spoken to Gohan like that before! It was quite an amazing sight to see actually.  
  
Gohans look became smug once again. "Well _YOU_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"  
  
"Well _YOU_ should get over yourself and control your temper!" Trunks shouted, eyes blazing in the heat of the argument. He only apologized about a million times for leaving, what more did he want?!  
  
Once again, Gohan found himself with nothing to throw back at him. Stunned at himself for losing a stupid argument to a simple peasant, just decided to ignore his whining as best as he could.  
  
He made a low growling sound in his throat, propping his elbow up onto the arm of the chair before resting his head in his hand and looking away. What did he care if he was in the wrong or right anyway? It wasn't like this boy's opinion actually meant something to him. He only needed him to break the spell, that was all.  
  
He vaguely registered the lavender haired teen telling him that what he was about to do would hurt until the cloth was placed on his open wound again, stinging something awful and making him bite his tongue to hold back the cry of pain. Making him groan instead as he gripped the chair tighter.  
  
Trunks looked up at his cringing face at the sound of his pain, feeling pity for him mixed in with the guilt that this actually was his fault. But he still wasn't about to let the Beast know that as he gently cleaned the wound. Getting the bandages ready to cover it up so that it could properly heal.  
  
"By the way," He started nervously, realizing he had yet to say this to him. "Thank you, for saving my life back there."   
  
Gohans face softened when he heard that, not sure if he actually had heard it. Was the boy actually thanking him? Looking back down at him, and seeing the sincerity in his sparkling, deep blue eyes as he looked up at him, waiting for his approval, he knew that he truly meant what he was saying. No one's ever thanked him for anything before without sucking up for something before or afterwards. But then again, he's never done anything to deserve anyone's genuine thanks either.  
  
It was at this point when he realized just how gentle the boy was being with his wounds, wrapping the bandage around his arm like he had done to the other wounded areas on his body, his tail included, he practically wasn't touching him at all with his light fingers.  
  
Most likely thinking that he wasn't about to respond, the blue eyes teen went back to his work on the bandages, not knowing that he was being studied as he did, and if he did know, he was doing a good job of hiding how nervous he felt under the Beast's observant gaze.  
  
He was being so gentle. It didn't even hurt anymore. The feeling of his fingers as they ghosted over the fur on his arm while his brow was creased in concentration made him actually admire the boy for his skill, and he wondered if he's ever done this to anyone else before him. Trying not to get jealous at the thought.  
  
"You're welcome." He finally responded, making Trunks look back up at him in slight shock before smiling at him in appreciation.   
  
A few of the servants stepped a little closer, wondering if they heard their master correctly when he responded to the young man with a polite and respectful tone of voice.   
  
That didn't happen. EVER.  
  
'So,' Gohan thought as he looked down at his face, which he was actually finding to be attractive, especially with the warm smile on his face. 'Angered or smiling both looks actually suit him well.' He thought with a smirk.  
  
If he was going to be stuck with another male, then he would be content with this one.  
  
**_To Be Continued......................................  
_**  
A.N: Okay there was a chapter i missed when posting, and that's why this is chapter 11 and not 10. sorry about that 


	12. After Your Heart

_**Beauty and the Beast**_  
  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_Chapter Twelve: After Your Heart  
_  
The night was black and starless in the darkened streets of the small village. Those same streets being lifeless enough to make the tiniest of whistles heard from blocks away. Everyone having gone home for their warm beds hours ago for sleep, and not bothering to pay any attention to anyone lurking behind.  
  
The entire village was sleeping, all except for three individuals who strayed behind in the tavern long after it had closed. The light of only a single candle illuminating the wooden table they occupied.  
  
Master Roshi adjusted his black sunglasses before stroking a few strands of white hair on his long beard, eyeing the two gentlemen who called him away from the asylum for this late meeting greedily as the larger of the two tossed him a heavy leather bag of coins.  
  
"Ah," He said happily, opening it up to have a look at the shining gold. "I'm listening."  
  
"It's like this," Hercule started up. "I want Belle to be my wife, but she just needs a little--" He made a circling motion with his hand. "Persuasion."  
  
Krillin laughed drunkenly, a mug of foaming beer in his hand. "Heh! Turned him down flat!"   
  
The taller man narrowed his eyes down at him dangerously before angrily slamming his face into the beer mug. Ignoring the cry of annoyance and pain he gave out, and whining about his spilled drink.  
  
"The point is," He started back up. "Everyone knows her father's a lunatic! He was in here earlier this night, raving about a Beast in a castle! And she would do anything to keep her father from being locked up."  
  
"Hehe, ya! Even marry him!" Krillin said with a jerk of his thumb.  
  
Hercule slapped him upside the bald head hard enough to send him flying out of his chair and onto the floor for that little remark. "One more word and I'll throw you outside!" He barked at him angrily, hating all of his stupid little comments.  
  
Krillin just grumbled as he got back in his chair, eyeing the taller man angrily for spoiling his fun, and planning out ways to get back at him. Perhaps he could shave his afro in his sleep? He chuckled at the mental image. Oh ya! THAT would be fun!  
  
Master Roshi shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, still fingering his gold. "Vegeta's harmless either way. I can't just lock him up without a just cause."  
  
Hercule pulled out another bag of coins for him to see. Just as big, if not bigger than the first, and he held it tightly in his hands for the old man to see with an evil smirk.  
  
"Would this be just cause enough?" He asked, very much liking the greedy look on his face.   
  
Master Roshi smirked back, reaching a hand out to take the bag of gold. "My friend, we have a deal."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the small cottage, Vegeta was busy scrambling through his many maps and any weapon he had that could be of some use. Nothing much really, he didn't even keep a gun, just daggers for his farm, so that would have to do.  
  
"If no one will help me then I'll go back alone!" He said determinedly through clenched teeth, packing a bag full of supplies for the trip back. Ill or not he was NOT about to let that thing keep his son locked in that cold tower where he could freeze to death! It was the middle of winter!  
  
With Phillipe gone and no real way of knowing how to get there, it could be several days before he made it to the castle. Maybe even weeks if he got lost! And his supplies were severely limited, so if that were to happen he'd be royally fucked.  
  
"I don't care what it takes!" He grabbed at the lamp on the table before practically running out of his house, not bothering to lock the door as he slammed it shut behind him. 'I'll find that castle and I'll get him out of there even if it costs me my life!'   
  
He had just made it into the darkness of the forest and out of sight, when an old looking carriage with bars on it rode onto his property. The asylum symbol painted on the side while Hercule drove and Krillin sat beside him, trying to sober up with the cold air while holding an oil lamp to light the road.  
  
Hercule pulled on the reins to stop the horses when he made it to the small house, smirking evilly as his plan came into play.   
  
He jumped off the carriage, almost slipping on his face with his clumsiness before managing to catch himself, and Krillin soon followed, still holding the lamp. They then ran up the stone stairs leading to the wooden door, both wanting to get out of the cold air biting at them, and get their plan for Trunks to marry Hercule done and over with.  
  
Krillin began to loudly knock on it with his fist to try and get the attention of the two people living there, but Hercule simply rolled his eyes at him for his stupidity.  
  
What they were doing was illegal enough, why waste anymore time knocking? So he kicked in the door, hearing it smash as he did and not caring as he barged inside.   
  
"Belle?! Vegeta?!" He called out, and to his sheer annoyance, heard nothing answer him back. He frowned, walking into the kitchen to make sure they weren't in there, but once again he found nothing. He couldn't even hear the rustling sound of footsteps anyway, and the entire house was dark.  
  
Krillin smirked at the stupid and confused look Hercule gave at not finding them there. Served him right for hitting him all those times back at the bar! The oaf.  
  
He then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He said, actually happy that they had gotten away. "I guess it's not going to work after all." He said before turning on his heel to leave the house and head back out to the carriage outside.  
  
Hercule glared at his retreating back, storming after him before quickly grabbing him by the neck of the shirt and lifting him off the floor.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" He cried out in annoyance and anger. But he was simply ignored.  
  
"They have to come back some time, and when they do I want to be the first to know about it." He sneered, walking the rest of the way out of the house and down the steps before slamming him into a small pile of snow.   
  
"Don't you dare move one inch from that spot," He pointed a finger at him. "Until Belle and her father come home!" He ordered before hopping onto the carriage and riding away, not bothering to listen to the hate filled cries and insults that were thrown at him as he left him there.  
  
He said that he would have Belle for his wife, and he meant it!  
  
The next morning in the castle yard, was a bright and beautiful one with powder fresh snow on the ground that felt good under your feet and to walk on and make tracks in. Trunks was allowed outside to walk his horse (the gates were locked to prevent escape) because of the fine job he did with Gohan's bandages the night before.  
  
It was a gorgeous day out, and he wasn't about to turn down the offer for some fresh air with a nice walk when he would otherwise be cooped up in his room. So when the offer was made he was more than happy to take it up.   
  
As he gave his horse the light exercise he needed with their stroll, he didn't know that he was being watched. High up on a balcony in the West Wing, Gohan stood leaning against the rail with Yamcha and Piccolo. Just watching him, transfixed with his agile movements and not knowing why.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes in thought as he watched him. Trying to figure out what it was about him that was capturing his attention so easily. The boy had started to run around to play with the now excited and galloping horse, laughing and smiling at the simple and stupid activity.  
  
The dog had somehow managed to find its way out to join their game of tag in the snow, and the lavender haired teen seemed more than willing to let the barking foot stool in on their game.  
  
Gohan placed a large paw on his bandaged arm. Remembering how tender and careful the boy was with his injuries. Fearlessly approaching him to help him while the others cowered away from his warning snarls. Trunks was the first person to ever do that. Even when he was a human, no one ever dared to disobey him, and he had done it three times in one night.   
  
It was strange and unfamiliar to him to have someone so close let alone handling him, and at the same time he liked it. It made him feel like he was normal again. Like he wasn't something ugly and horrendous meant to be feared and hidden away from the rest of the world. And the boy – no, Trunks did that for him.  
  
That deserved a reward.  
  
He scratched his hairy chin in thought. "What could I do for him?" He mused out loud.  
  
It was then that Piccolo and Yamcha spoke up. Having heard his question, they wanted to help him to woo the boy now that it appeared that he was finally having thoughts of doing so.  
  
"There are always flowers," Piccolo said in his gruff voice, stepping onto the rail to be closer to his eye level. "But since he is a male you could just skip those and invite him for a candle light dinner."  
  
Gohan shook his head, not bothering to face him. "It's far too soon for something like that. I was thinking more along the lines of a gift." He said, still trying to think of what he could offer that would be suitable. The task only got frustrating when he realized that he didn't even know what the boy liked.  
  
A light bulb then went off in Yamcha's head at that point, and his face lit up at the great idea he had. "He likes to read!" He cried out in triumph that he knew what their guest was interested in.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo turned their heads to face him, waiting for an explanation as to how he would know that. Gohan even snarled a little, not liking how the candle stick holder could know something about his lavender haired teen that he wouldn't. That would have to be corrected.  
  
Yamcha then went to explain how excited Trunks had gotten at the mention of their library, and then suggested giving him a few books to read.  
  
Gohan had a better idea   
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Trunks asked beneath his blindfold, his voice and tapping footsteps echoing through the room he was in and giving him a good idea of just how big the place must be.   
  
Barely twenty minutes ago, the Beast came outside into the snow to get him with a few of his servants, an excited look in the animal's black eyes. He was told to close his eyes and follow him back into the warm castle while his horse was taken back to the stables by the servants, and so far he had yet to know what was going on.  
  
Gohan stopped in the center of the room, gently letting go of Trunks' hands as he backed away a few steps. Watching in approval as the boy reached out blindly for him once his touch was gone. "Not just yet." He said mysteriously, quickly running for the curtains before throwing them open to let the light pour in. And even through his blindfold, Trunks noticed the change, getting a little excited himself.  
  
"Now can I open them?" He asked, a smile forcing its way onto his lips in anticipation.  
  
Gohan stepped forward, only needing a few steps to close the large distance between them due to his size, before gently take the blindfold into his paws and lifting it off, trying not to hurt him with his strength. "Yes." Was the simple reply he gave.  
  
When Trunks opened his eyes, he needed to blink only once to get used to the amount of bright light that was in the room, and when he did, he was forced to blink again. Just to make sure his eyes weren't playing strange tricks on him with the sight that presented itself to his eyes.  
  
He was in a magnificent library. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen with white marble floors and walls, ceiling high windows that allowed the sun to shine in for as long as it was up, red carpets, a grand marble fireplace, and angelic statues that were used to hold up the reading tables and decorate any empty corners.   
  
The entire area of every wall that wasn't blocked by a window or doorway was used as a bookshelf. With a staircase that went up to a second floor where the rest of the books were kept, and giant ladders needed just to be able to reach them.  
  
His mouth hung open at the very sight. Not only because of the change this angelic place was from the rest of the dark and gloomy castle, but he'd never seen so many books in his entire life! This was definitely better than that little library back at the village that was for sure.  
  
He took a few steps around just to try and get a look at everything all ay once, his mouth hanging open. "Oh wow. This place is so... wow." Was all he could say to describe it. Not even the richest of merchants all put together back home could create such a place.  
  
Gohan watched in amusement as Trunks looked around, enjoying his speechlessness especially. Add that to the stunned look on his face and the sparkle in his eyes and he was simply adorable.  
  
Wait... did he just willing think of him as being adorable?  
  
Gohan shrugged at the thought. Oh well, that was the whole point to his being here now wasn't it? Besides, he had to be at least a little attracted to him for the spell to wear off, right? Right.  
  
He smirked as the boy looked around. Finding it amusing how something so simple could intrigue him so much as he pulled out the books from their shelves and flipped through them. It was just a library!  
  
"I take it you like this place?" He asked.  
  
Trunks flipped around to face him, his look of excitement and happiness never leaving his face. "Of course I do! This place is the greatest!" He cried out, waving his arms around the room for emphasis. "I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Gohan scratched his chin in thought. If he was going to earn this boys love, then he had to take some drastic steps. And the reaction Trunks gave off provided him with another idea to earn points with him.  
  
"If you like this place so much, then you can consider it yours." He said simply. It wasn't like he used the place all that often anyway.  
  
Trunks gaped at him, hardly able to believe that he'd just heard that. "A-are you serious?" He asked, shocked at the very idea of owning something so grand.  
  
When the Beast in front of him nodded his head, he couldn't help the broad smile that overtook his face. And he walked towards him before wrapping his arms around him in a quick hug. "Thank you so much!" He beamed up at him, letting him go to take a look at what kind of books were occupying the many high shelves. No one had ever given him anything like this before, so he was more than just a little grateful.  
  
For once in his life as a monster, Gohan was actually glad that he had such dark fur covering his body. Because he knew that without it, there would be a blush on his face at that very moment. Capable of being seen by anyone with half decent sight.  
  
He didn't get it. The boy had merely hugged him to show his gratitude. Why did he feel so warm all of a sudden?  
  
He looked up at the lavender haired teen as he flipped through the many colorful books on a nearby shelf, before pulling out something that suited him and finding a place to sit and read it on the carpeted floor. Despite the fact that there were a few lounge couches nearby for him to use. Strangely enough, his face couldn't help but become warm again as he watched him get comfortable, just by looking at him!  
  
Gohan scowled a little. A part of him was annoyed with himself that this boy could drive such a feeling out of him so easily. Especially since they barely knew each other. But the other part of him told him that it would be best if he didn't fight whatever that feeling was. He needed to feel something for him in order to break the spell, so it was necessary.  
  
And after that, when he was finally human again, he'd simply turn these stupid emotions off before kicking him out and going back to the way things were before the transformation. Yes, that would work out just fine.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked back up at where Trunks was sitting, his legs folded as he looked back at him expectantly. "What is it?" He asked bluntly. He just gave the boy his entire library, what more could he want?!  
  
Trunks smiled at him, thinking him to not be so bad after all. Perhaps he was just misunderstood because of his animalistic looks. And he knew for a fact that something like that would make even him a little grouchy! "Will you sit with me?" He asked politely, secretly loving the stunned look that the Beast gave at the offer.  
  
And Gohan was stunned at the offer. Sit with him and read? That was it? How trivial! Mind you, it was strange that the boy actually wanted him to be near him and all, but it was still a stupid way to pass the time.  
  
But strangely enough, it didn't seem so stupid or trivial when Trunks reached a hand out as an invitation to come over and sit with him. And so he did. Right next to him, feeling his heart race and body freeze as the lavender haired boy leaned against him for more comfort.  
  
Stupid feelings. He'd have to try and sort out exactly what these feelings were and how deep they ran before bed tonight. Or else he would never get any sleep.  
  
When Trunks wasn't looking, and too fixed in on his book to notice, Gohan smirked down at him. He had given him his reward for bandaging him up, but had yet to actually punish him for leaving like he did. After all, no matter what may be developing between them, he was still the master of this castle and no matter what, Trunks would always know that! He'd just give the boy a little while longer to enjoy his gift before springing that on him, because right now he was too comfortable to move with the teen practically laying on his lap like this.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, Yamcha, Piccolo, Chi-Chi and Goten all watched the cute little scene unfold from the doorway, each trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't get in trouble for spying, and also grinning broadly at the sight of them.  
  
They were getting closer. Even if they didn't realize it. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
**To Be Continued........................  
**  
**A.N: : )** review please 


	13. Nice Dreams

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
_**Chapter Thirteen: Nice Dreams  
**_  
All in all, Gohan had to admit that so far tonight had been a rather nice night. And he was glad to have given Trunks the library, especially with the amount of points he was earning with the grand gift. It was bringing them closer together, and that's what he needed in the long run of things.  
  
They had been in there for several hours now, even after the night came they both remained. Gohan never had any real interest in reading, in fact he hated it and would only do it when required to, or back when he was young and needed the books for study. And that was about it. So Trunks decided to read to him while they both sat on their comfortable spots on the floor.   
  
He didn't want the Beast to leave him alone just yet, so that's why he did it. Because strangely enough, he found that he was actually enjoying his company. Even though he said very little. So aside from his own voice that was reading to the Beast he found it to be rather quiet. Quiet enough to make him yawn a few times, anyway.  
  
He was almost finished reading the novel he'd picked out, but was now falling fast asleep, barely able to keep his eyes open as he leaned against Gohan's side. The thick fur and crackling fire that glowed in the fireplace warming him as he fought to stay awake.   
  
Gohan had no complaints with this, he actually liked the position they were in. It was comfortable, and the flickering light from the fire made him seem so innocent as he fought with his heavy eyelids. He actually looked... cute... like that.  
  
"Beast?" Trunks asked him suddenly, his eyes drooping, and not able to hold back the wince he gave off at what he addressed him by even in his half asleep state. He didn't like calling him that anymore. Even in his head. He felt as if he was insulting him or something.  
  
But if he was, Gohan said nothing about it. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, unable to fight it off any longer. He would just rest for a bit before getting up again. He only needed a few minutes. "What's your real name?" He mumbled.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in slight shock at the unexpected question. Why did the boy want to know his real name all of a sudden? What would be the purpose to that? He thought about it for a few seconds, and realized that if he told him his real name then he wouldn't get the same fearful reaction he got out of him when he was referred to as a monster. Did he even want him to know?  
  
Looking down at the lavender haired teen as his breathing started to even out, he knew that he was either on the verge of sleep or already was. So if he told him then he most likely wouldn't remember the next morning anyway. So what was the harm?  
  
Besides, he found that he just couldn't say no to him all of a sudden anyway.  
  
Leaning down a little so that their faces were closer, he whispered it into his ear. "It's Gohan." He faintly said, sure that he didn't hear him.  
  
Trunks shifted to a more comfortable position on his fur. "Nice name." He mumbled before falling into a deep sleep practically on his lap. And Gohan smacked his forehead at his own stupidity.  
  
**::Dream Scene::  
**  
Trunks looked at all of his surroundings with suspicion in his eyes. This certainly wasn't the library he was just in with Gohan a few moments ago. Or the dark and ugly castle he was staying in for that matter. So then where the hell was he? This castle he was in was so beautiful and bright. Similar to Gohan's castle, he'd admit that, but still different in comparison to the dark and gloomy palace that was filled with ugly, black gargoyle statues.  
  
This place was magnificent! White marble covered almost everything, and beautiful stone angelic statues were posted at every corner as well. The place was so large that he just had to wonder why it was so empty. Shouldn't there be servants around?  
  
"Hello?!" He called out through the grand halls, getting nothing back for an answer aside from the echo of his own voice.   
  
He sighed and slumped his shoulders. This was just perfect. He didn't have a clue where he was or how he got there and he was completely alone. What could make matters worse?  
  
"You there! What are you doing here?" A strong voice demanded irritably, and Trunks whipped his head around to see a man off in the distance heading straight towards him. He couldn't really see him from where he was standing, but he seemed pissed about something. And that made Trunks more than just a little nervous.  
  
"Uh, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass or anything--"  
  
"Be silent, boy!" The dark haired stranger bellowed, still walking towards him at a quick pace. And from what Trunks could see now that he was close enough, he was wearing fine dark clothes with many jewels on them. He guessed that he was the master of this sparkling castle, yet despite the differences in the castles, he got the same impression from this man as he did from Gohan the day they first met.  
  
"And you are to kneel when your prince addresses – Oh!" The handsome stranger abruptly stopped himself, before taking unsure slow steps towards him. Trunks could tell that he was being sized up by the man as he came towards him, and he didn't like it.   
  
"It's you." The dark haired man said, his voice filled with awe when he finally stepped up to him, still looking him over as if he were some kind of priceless object, meant to be admired and not touched. And it was when he said that, that Trunks realized how familiar he looked. But he'd never seen this man before in his entire life! How could he seem familiar to him?!  
  
The dark haired man put a hand behind his neck affectionately, and Trunks tensed up at the contact. Just what did this guy think he was doing?!  
  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." He said, caressing his cheek with his thumb.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I've never seen you befo – Mmph!" A pair of lips crushing against his own silenced him. And Trunks' eyes instantly went wide in his shock, but for some reason he didn't try to struggle away from the prince's tight hold on him. Instead he did something that he even surprised himself by doing.   
  
He kissed back.   
  
With just as much fire, intensity and passion until they both slowed down to something more fine and delicate, and Trunks wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck.  
  
'Okay, what am I doing? I'm not gay, so why am I kissing this guy?' He thought to himself as his mouth opened up for the stranger's tongue to slide in, and he couldn't help but moan into it. He just couldn't help it. It felt so good and...and even right.  
  
'Alright, forget that then, I'm gay. But only because of how good a kisser he is.' Trunks thought blissfully as his eyes slid shut, tilting his head back to give him better access to his mouth while still trying to think about where he'd seen this gorgeous black eyed man before.  
  
Trunks' blue eyes suddenly snapped wide open, and he quickly broke the kiss off as he just figured it out. "You're that guy I saw in that painting!" He declared with a triumphant smile on his face. And the dark haired young man only smirked at him in approval.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked quickly, desperately wanting to know who he was.  
  
The dark haired man leaned in for another kiss, only this one was softer and ended sooner. "It's Gohan." He whispered against his lips before going to work on his cheek and jaw line. Leaving a trail of kisses until he made it to his neck and shoulders.  
  
Trunks was way too stunned to move through the gentle treatment though, as his brain processed what he'd just heard. "Gohan? But that can't be ri--"  
  
"Shhhh." Gohan placed a gentle finger on his lips before silencing him completely with another kiss.  
  
**::Library::  
**  
Trunks shifted in his sleep. "Gohan." He called out in bliss.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide when he heard that, before whipping his head down at the sleeping teen on his lap. There is no way he just heard that! It almost sounded like the boy was moaning out his name! But... that couldn't be right. Trunks had no interest in him like that as of yet.  
  
Well. As far as he knew anyway.  
  
The boy made another small moaning sound in the pit of his throat, and Gohan felt his face become hot. What the hell was this kid dreaming about?  
  
Whatever it was, if Gohan didn't put a stop to it soon he knew he would end up permanently red in the face once he became human again. So he was quick to wake Trunks up by shoving him rather crudely off his nice sleeping spot and onto the floor with a thud. Waking him up instantly with a surprised cry.  
  
Trunks was quick to sit up from where he lay, looking over at Gohan in annoyance for waking him up from such a nice dream. And it wasn't until he said, "Had a nice dream?" that Trunks' face turned a beet red before whipping his head away and groaning in shame. Trying to hide his face in his hand.  
  
He was on the very verge of having a wet dream while napping on Gohan's lap. And he had been making noises that let his captor in on that fact as well. His life could not get any worse at that point!  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Gohan got up and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt before yanking him up and marching out of the library with him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" Trunks demanded as he tried to get out of the tight hold on him while he was carried away. What did he think he was doing? Just because he was making noises in his sleep was no reason to throw him out of the library! Where was he taking him?  
  
The smirk that Gohan gave off at his question did nothing to ease his nerves. "I've just rewarded you for bandaging my wounds up, but I have yet to actually punish you for leaving like you did." He said smugly.  
  
Trunks could actually feel the blood draining from his face when he said that, and in his mind he couldn't help but see the many horrible punishments that Gohan could have done to him. Being the master of the castle and all. "No please, I promise I won't do it again!" He cried out desperately, not wanting to even know what awful things were awaiting him when Gohan got to wherever it was they were going.  
  
Gohan's smirk never left his face as he closed in on the doors leading to the ballroom. "You don't have to be so afraid, I'm not going to have you tortured or anything. It will just be some mild manual labor."  
  
Trunks blinked up ay him, feeling himself calm down a bit at the idea of simple work. But still, what was his idea of _mild_? "Like what?" He asked suspiciously, already knowing that with Gohan it could be anything.  
  
Gohan pushed open the doors to the grand ballroom with his available arm before stepping inside of the light that the many torches, chandeliers, and fireplaces gave off. And to his approval the boy was looking around at it all in awe. Or at least he was until he unceremoniously dropped him on the floor with a thud.  
  
_"Ow!"_ He cried out in annoyance, scowling at him before getting to his feet to look the place over.  
  
It was indeed a beautiful and vast looking room, with marble floors that looked as if they could be so wonderful once the mud and dust was washed off, paintings hanging off the walls and even painted right on the ceiling. It was the most gorgeous looking place he'd ever seen aside from his library, and it looked like it could be better once it was cleaned up. "What are we doing here?" He asked.  
  
Gohan was amused with this. The boy didn't understand yet.  
  
He brought his hand up before snapping his fingers loudly, and no sooner did he do that did a couple of walking chairs come out bearing buckets of soapy water and small scrub brushes. They stopped right in front of Trunks, and he instantly understood, looking up at him as if he were insane.  
  
"You want me to _CLEAN_ this place?!" He demanded in shock. "But it's huge! It'll take forever!" He shouted at him. This was his idea of mild labor?!?  
  
Gohan smiled at him. Normally he would have thought of something better for him to do, but Yamcha said that they might need this place later on and that he should get it cleaned up and ready. So what better way to do that then get the boy to do it as punishment? "You will have at least _half _of this room done before you can go back to your room. And _none_ of the servants will be allowed to help you." He stated simply, turning his back on him before walking away.  
  
Trunks blinked at his retreating form, turning his head over to a grandfather clock he'd seen off in the corner. Its time said eleven o'clock. And even doing half of this vast room with nothing but a small scrub brush would take him well into the morning before he would get it done. And his heart sank at the thought.  
  
"Oh and, by the way," Gohan started up again once he'd made it to the doors, turning his head back to look at him. Trunks looked up at him glumly. "You're to do the walls as well." He said with a smirk, ignoring the string of many foul and loud curses that were thrown at him as he left the boy alone to do his work.  
  
That was just too much fun!  
  
**To Be Continued...............................**


	14. Cleaning Up

**_Beauty and the Beast_**  
  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
_**Chapter Fourteen: Cleaning Up**_  
  
For the millionth time that night, Trunks sighed in tired exasperation. Standing up for a moment to stretch out his aching back before getting to his knees again and going back to his tedious work on the dirty dance floor. It looked like it hadn't been used in years with how thick the dust on it was.  
  
The soapy scrub brush he was using could almost be considered useless with the task at hand, and while it would scrub most of the dirt on the floor loose, it wouldn't pick it up for him. So he had to run to the kitchen to get a few wash clothes to do that for him, add that to how he had to constantly change the muddy water from his soap bucket and he slowed down a great deal.   
  
It was almost three thirty in the morning now, and he wasn't even a quarter of the way done cleaning the floor. And after that he had to dust off the walls. It appeared as if his heavy eyelids would be suffering all night, because it looked as if he wasn't getting any sleep in tonight.  
  
He wiped away the remaining dirty water from the floor with the clothe in his tired and aching hand, looking at the reflection of himself on the shining marble floor now that he had cleared that small area.  
  
He looked beat.  
  
Trunks groaned, his head sinking. He had so much more to go, but he honestly didn't think he had it in him to finish. He was just so tired.  
  
"Hi there!" A voice echoed through the vast and empty room.  
  
He whipped his head back up, looking around for the owner of the voice. He guessed that the greeting must have been for him since he was the only one there.  
  
But there was no one there.  
  
"Look down." The voice said again, but more gently this time so as not to create another echo.  
  
Trunks did as he was told and looked down, and there, looking up at him with a little bit of awe in the small black eyes, was the small chipped tea cup from a few days ago.  
  
He blinked down at the living thing, wondering how it had managed to hop in there with him without him hearing it. "Oh, hello." He greeted it back pleasantly. "Goten, right?" He asked, hoping that he didn't seem rude with the question.  
  
If he was rude, the small cup didn't let him in on that fact as it nodded with a smile. "Ya, that's me." He said cheerily, turning himself around to face the door that he had left wide open when coming in.  
  
"Hey mom!! I found him!!" He cried out loudly.   
  
Trunks looked up towards the door, and not thirty seconds after the small tea cup had called did several more of the living items appear. Poking their heads inside the doorway to make sure the coast was clear before hopping on inside.  
  
It was Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi, followed by several mops and buckets that were filled to the brim with soapy hot water.  
  
"Hello dear." Chi-Chi greeted him warmly. "We thought you might like to get some rest, so these nice gentlemen here are going to take over." She said, motioning with a jerk of her head to the half dozen or so mops and buckets behind her.  
  
Trunks wanted to sigh in relief and head out of there as fast as he could, but then the thought of what Gohan would do if he came in to check up on him and found him gone made him shudder. So instead he sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Sorry guys, but Gohan said that I can't have any help." He said, going back to what he was doing.  
  
Yamcha gave a wave of the candlestick that he guessed was used for his hand. "What Gohan doesn't know won't kill him." Piccolo gave off an annoyed snort at that, but he just ignored it. "Besides, we've already thought of that." He explained.  
  
"Oh really?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow at him skeptically.  
  
He nodded, but it was Chi-Chi who spoke up. "The master normally checks in on business around the castle in the early morning. So we'll just send you off to bed before waking you up to finish off the floor." She said with a cheery smile. "How does that sound?"  
  
Personally, to him the idea of staying up so late just get up so early to finish off this lousy job didn't sound so great at all, but considering the problem he was in he thought it was the best. "Sure, that sounds great! Thank you so much!" He said, to both them and the mops and buckets who gave slight bows in response before getting to work.  
  
Trunks then got to his feet, stretching out his sore back. The idea of bed was so appealing that for the first time he actually couldn't wait to get to his room.  
  
But just before he could head off, a small snicker stopped him.  
  
He blinked at the sound, looking down at where Goten was questionably since it came from him. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
The small tea cup snickered again. "You really do look like a girl." He said, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.  
  
Trunks' face dropped and Yamcha actually did burst out laughing. Piccolo tried to hold back his snickers and Chi-Chi scolded Goten. The next two minutes went by like a blur with all the commotion, and all the while Trunks was busy looking himself over for the traits that would make him look so girly, which only influenced Yamcha's and Goten's laughter further.  
  
In the end Trunks looked down at an area of the marble floor that he had finished cleaning earlier, and while he looked at himself in the reflection, he started to pick out the things he could change that would make it so that he _wouldn't_ look like a girl.  
  
He had to admit that the long hair, tide back in his usual ponytail, wasn't exactly manly. And the apron he was wearing for the job wasn't exactly helping him out either. He frowned at his own reflection, taking a strand of hair into his hands to examine it before coming to a decision.  
  
"That's it, I'm cutting my hair!" He announced. And everyone suddenly went quiet.  
  
Chi-Chi looked up at him in slight shock. "But why would you do that? There's nothing wrong with your hair, dear." She said.  
  
He just gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know. It's just time for a change I guess." He said, walking out of there as fast as he could while taking off his stupid apron, before he had to do anymore work and giving them all a final wave of thanks as he disappeared behind the door.  
  
Aside from the mops and buckets that were currently cleaning to their full extent, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Piccolo were all standing silent. Chi-Chi scolded Goten for being up so late before sending him off to bed, and the boy only got in a few pitiful whimpers of protest before he was gone, leaving the adults alone to talk.  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "Gohan won't be too happy about that." He said, and Piccolo gave a nod of his head in agreement.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Yes, Gohan did say that he liked his hair, didn't he?" She asked glumly. And they all became afraid of the punishments Gohan would give them if he found Trunks in the morning with short hair.   
  
**_To Be Continued............................_**  
  
Thank you to:  
  
**Legolas16**  
  
**Shadowyfluffball  
  
devilburns   
**  
the reviews were great, thank you so much! and Happy Canada Day! Please review me again 


	15. Mixed Feelings

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_**By Sniffles & Freewater  
**_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interrest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
_**Chapter Fifteen: Mixed Feelings**_  
  
It was hot in his room. So hot that even with the windows open and the cool night air gently breezing inside from the stary summer sky they still weren't finding the relief they needed in order to slow down.  
  
Gohan didn't know how it happened, or when for that matter, but he was human again, and aside from the lavender haired teen currently sucking on his neck, that was all he cared about. And in his opinion, they boy deserved to be rewarded for this. But at the moment, he wasn't at all aware of exactly who was doing the rewarding.  
  
Trunks, who was currently straddling his hips on his bed in his room while sucking on _his_ neck, or him for allowing the boy to take control and do just that. But either way, they both seemed to be getting the pleasure they were desperately craving from those sweet acts while half naked on his overly large bed, so he didn't complain about his current position.   
  
At least not yet.   
  
He couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure and want as Trunks let his hands roam over his chiseled abs, thumbing the belt to his pants teasingly, while his mouth moved to other places. His throat, his jaw, his cheeks and then finally his lips. Claiming them fully and sliding his tongue inside to explore.  
  
Gohan held the lavender haired teen's shoulders in place when he made it there, instantly taking control of the kiss as he hungrily kept him in place.  
  
He rolled the two of them over, the younger of the two not noticing with the fierceness of the kiss and allowing it to go on like that even when he finally did notice.   
  
He didn't mind giving up being the dominant one of their activities just yet. But that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with his new toy.  
  
Once again, Trunks' hands roamed over him, sliding down his back and tightly cupping his rear for only a split second before moving ever so slowly to his front. Making Gohan whimper through their kiss as his hands went lower again still before finding what he was looking for and...  
  
Gohan woke up.   
  
He jumped wide awake out of his bed, whipping his head around in search for Trunks once he found that he was not in bed with him. And he didn't stop looking for him until a few seconds later when he finally realized that the boy wasn't supposed to be in bed with him in the first place. Making him understand just what had happened to him a moment ago and causing his eyes to widen at the mere thought.  
  
He was on the verge of having a wet dream about his prisoner just then, and as much as the idea of admitting to something like that annoyed him, he was still forced to admit to himself that he didn't find it at all unenjoyable.  
  
In fact, if her were allowed to finish the dream then he knew it would have actually made his day.  
  
He stood up on all fours on his near ruined bed, shaking the tingling feeling he still had from himself before deciding to take a walk, and perhaps a cool bath later on. The sun had risen, and it was about time he got up anyway.   
  
After exiting the West Wing of the castle, he tried to seem like his usual cold self to anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path. But in the long run, he found himself to be a little afraid. A fear caused by his dream of the lavender haired teen. And the fear unnerved him greatly, which only produced more fear.  
  
Why would he be having such explicit dreams about his prisoner? The boy meant nothing to him at all! He was only there to fall in love with him so he could be human again! That was it. Nothing more.  
  
The witch who changed him into the ugly beast that he was only said that he needed to learn to love another and earn his or her love in return. Friendship was a form of love, wasn't it? So that was all he needed to feel for him in order to break the spell.  
  
Or at least, he thought so. Just because he liked the boy a little didn't mean he loved him, did it?  
  
He sighed, knowing he would need to speak with either Chi-Chi, Yamcha or Piccolo over the subject. They were foolish enough to know more about this stupid love issue anyway. The last thing he needed was the boy on his mind like _that!  
_  
He couldn't but smirk at the thought, knowing exactly how he could get him out of his head.   
  
By watching him suffer.   
  
He should still be working in the ballroom where he left him the night before, and once he saw how worn out and exhausted he'd become over his hard night's work, he knew that it would surely drown out any pathetic thoughts he had about developing actual feelings for him.  
  
It was simply impossible.  
  
He made a turn down a long hallway, heading in the direction to where his prisoner should be hard at work.  
  
As he came upon the two large wooden doors leading inside, he could see Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Piccolo off in the distance, having stopped what they were doing at the sight of him and heading straight for him at their top speeds. Trying to head him off.   
  
He frowned as they approached, wondering what they wanted.  
  
"M-master!" Yamcha huffed as he came to a stop in front of him, but Gohan did not stop his pace, forcing the three to get out of his way and walk with him as he went.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, annoyance apparent in his voice.  
  
The candlestick holder tried not to wince at his tone before forcing himself to continue. Chi-Chi and Piccolo both looking nervous.  
  
"It's about our guest Trunks, sir." He started, earning a raised eyebrow from Gohan at the mere mention of the boy's name.   
  
"Oh? What about him? Did he not do as I commanded him to do?" He asked, thinking that this was about how he'd ordered him to clean and sweep the ballroom the night before.  
  
Chi-Chi gulped. "Not exactly, sir." She said.  
  
It was then that Gohan stopped to look down at them, a little confused as to what they were talking about. What was so wrong with Trunks that they had to bother him with it? Was he hurt? Ill? _What was wrong?!_  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" He asked, not even realizing the worry he was displaying for the teen on the other side of the two door and starting to lose his patience with the lot of them all together, even though Piccolo had yet to actually say anything.   
  
The clock decided that now was probably the best time to say it, wanting to get it done and over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.  
  
"It's about his hair." He said simply. Finding the entire situation to be stupid to begin with.  
  
Gohan blinked. "His hair?" He asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yes, he's cut it short." He finished.  
  
If he could have, he would have paled beneath his dark fur before shouting at the three of them. "What?! What do you mean he cut his hair!?" He demanded in a near rage, not bothering to wait for an answer as he stormed back to the doors before slamming them open. His eyes scanning over the entire room to try and find Trunks.   
  
The boy belonged to him! He had no right to mess with his looks like that!  
  
He found Trunks on the other side of the ballroom still working on the floor, his head having whipped up at the loud banging sound that echoed through the domed room and startled him nearly out of his skin.  
  
Gohan marched over to where he knelt before yanking him up by the arm to look him over in complete disapproval. Trunks let out a cry of shock and slight pain at the sudden act, but it was ignored.  
  
Gohan snarled at the new cut, not liking it at all as he continually examined it, even spinning Trunks around in his hold to get a three dimensional look at the horror the teen had done to his head.  
  
It was no longer at it's former shoulder length glory, but now shorter, in some kind of strange mushroom cut. Those three weren't kidding when they said that he cut his hair as he had hoped them to be.  
  
Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Piccolo all watched the scene unfold before them from their safe spot behind the twin doors, poking their heads out for a better look at what was happening inside. They sincerely hoped that Gohan wouldn't punish Trunks any further for cutting his hair. Otherwise they would never fall in love and the spell would never be broken.  
  
Gohan continued to sneer at his hair, wondering where Trunks would get the stupid idea that it was alright to mess with it like that.  
  
Trunks gulped in Gohan's tight grip nervously, knowing that he was in trouble and naturally thinking it was because he had yet to finish polishing the floor. He really didn't want to get punished with something else, so he was quick with his apologies.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not done with the floor yet, but it takes a really long time to clean!" He spat out quickly, grabbing Gohan's attention. "I'll get it finished by noon for sure though!"  
  
Gohan made a low growl in the deep pits of his throat. "It's not the floor," He admitted to him, loosening his painful grip on his arms before letting him go and allowing him to stand on his own. Trunks looking up at him in confusion for what he was talking about. "It's your hair." He said, pointing at it for emphasis.  
  
Trunks blinked up at him, his jaw dropping in disbelief. _That's _what his little temper tantrum was all about?! His hair?! "M-my hair?" He asked, taking a few small strand into his fingers before looking them over. Not knowing what the big deal was all about. It was just a little shorter, that was all. What was the big deal?  
  
Gohan made an animalistic grunting sound, nodding his head before continuing with a cross of his hairy arms as he almost glared down at him. "I liked it the way it was before." He stated.  
  
"Oh," Trunks said, blushing a little as he turned his head away to try and hide it. Though he didn't even really know why he was blushing. He did have another dream about him and the human Gohan after finally getting to bed last night, and strangely enough he was displeased with his hair as well.  
  
But that was quickly forgotten as a furious make out session soon began between them. Not ending until he woke up early that morning.   
  
He felt a little stupid having dreams like that about someone he'd never even met before. But they both just acted so similarly. They couldn't be the same person could they?  
  
"Well, I could grow it back if you'd like." He offered, not knowing how else to excuse his short hair and get back on Gohan's good side.  
  
He was relieved when he saw the hairy face formerly snarling down at him soften quite noticeably. "I would like that." Was all he said before turning around and heading back for the doors. Completely forgetting about his plans of watching as the boy dragged himself around on the floor to try and get his work done.   
  
Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so appealing anymore.  
  
"You can stop working now if you want," He called to him just before exiting the room, his voice echoing over to where Trunks had gotten back to his knees as he looked up hopefully.  
  
"I'll have a few servants come down to finish this place off." He called.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked, seeing him nod his large head even from the distance between them.  
  
"Can we go outside later?" He called out before he could stop himself. Wincing when the request had left his lips. Why would he ask to spend time with him? Gohan wanted nothing to do with–  
  
"Sure, why not?" Gohan agreed. "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." He called back before disappearing behind the doors, leaving an overly delighted Trunks behind, smiling brightly at the thought of being with him even though he still didn't know why.  
  
What he didn't see when Gohan left though, was the smile on his face at the thought of being with him as well.  
  
**_To Be Continued...............................  
_**  
**_A.N:_** Thanks to all who left me a kind review! And sorry that this chapter was so short and sucking, but please be kind to it and leave a review anyway! Greately appreciated!  
  
And sorry that this fic is taking so long, but I've just been a little busy with my job and other fics, plus college is coming, etc etc. So anyways, sorry about that, but it will still go on no matter how much slower 


	16. Feelings Found

**_Beauty and the Beast_**  
  
_**By Sniffles & Freewater**_  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story   
line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the   
various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty   
and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the   
original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create   
the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was   
produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged   
hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy,   
Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched   
Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she   
lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by   
Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT   
Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with   
extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
_Chapter Sixteen: Feelings Found_  
  
It was a simple way to spend the day.   
  
Walking around in the sunlight, made all the brighter by the fresh   
snow on the ground that they were both making tracks in, feeding the   
birds and discussing this and that from here to there. Yes, quite   
simple indeed.  
  
So simple that Gohan had never experienced anything like it before.   
  
Something so calm and peaceful as his own backyard was always just   
out of reach to him. What with the many things he, as prince, was   
required to do. But ever since he became the Beast he was now, his   
workload did lighten quite a bit, leaving only the servants for him   
to torture and take his usual angers out on.  
  
Needless to say, they were more than just a little grateful for   
the distraction their new guest was giving.  
  
Gohan actually found himself smiling as the teen beside him spoke   
so freely. Of his village, his father, books he'd read, things he'd   
done. Of course, his smile was more like a smirk that suggested he   
was planning something fun and or cruel, but Trunks didn't seem to   
notice, and he was glad for that. It was nice when someone would   
actually speak to you without fear in their voices, and Gohan didn't   
want to ruin that.   
  
In fact, in the middle of one of their conversations, Gohan was   
forced to admit to himself that he rather enjoyed his company, a   
lot, and Trunks did the same. Trunks was the first person to ever   
get him outside to do something as trivial as feeding the birds, or   
even speaking with the servants working outdoors. And he actually   
enjoyed doing it with him.  
  
Of course, neither would admit that to the other.  
  
"So how old are you?" Trunks asked in hopes of starting up   
something new, their previous conversation done and over with.  
  
"Twenty one." Was the simple reply from where he sat, next to the   
teen on the bench and watching in amusement as he fed the many small   
birds in front of them. All squeaking hungrily for more and not   
seeming to notice the giant and fierce looking animal in front of   
them as they fought to get at the seed.  
  
"Oh ya?" Trunks asked. "That's kind of neat, you're not much older   
than me." He said, throwing more seed out and watching as the birds   
all fought greedily to get it.  
  
Gohan quirked a brow at him. "How old are you then?" He asked   
curiously. He knew, judging by his looks, that he had to be a   
teenager, but he never bothered to think about his exact age before.  
  
"I'll be eighteen in the spring." He replied, and Gohan nodded his   
head before they both went into an inevitable awkward silence. All   
except for the squeaking of the hungry birds that is.  
  
A chilly breeze soon passed through the air, and without fully   
realizing it, Trunks shivered before inching closer to Gohan, trying   
to get at his body heat to keep warm.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the act, looking down at where Trunks was   
leaning against him in shock. But the younger of the two didn't   
notice his eyes on him since he was currently trying to lure the   
birds in closer to them with more seed.   
  
Despite his confusion at the act, Gohan didn't nudge him, or even   
throw him away like he normally would have. Instead, he sighed a   
soft sigh and got comfortable where he was. It was nice, having him   
lean against him, like when he did in the library. It wasn't a bad   
feeling at all, if at all a little new to him, it just felt... nice.  
  
Besides," He told himself. I will have to start getting closer   
to him like this anyway.' He thought, unknowingly placing his arm   
around him at the idea.  
  
Trunks did feel the arm around him, in the back of his mind, but   
he really didn't mind it at all. Sighing at how much warmer he was   
being so close to Gohan like that. So he didn't move, or even freeze   
up in shock at the unexpected contact.  
  
Another long while of silence passed. They had enough bird seed to   
sit there and amuse themselves with the small animals for another   
few hours, and as long as the weather stayed on their side there was   
no rush to hurry up and head back to the palace. And all the while,   
Gohan was pondering about how he should go about the whole love thing.  
  
It was so strange, back when he was human, he didn't even know the   
names of well over half the women he'd brought into bed with him.   
And frankly, he never cared to learn them either.  
  
But now, not only did he have to actually fall in love, with   
another male even, but due to his unfortunate circumstances that had   
to be a love strictly based on the enjoyment of one's company. Even   
the smallest of kisses on the teens hand would be more than just a   
little strange and way passed uncomfortable. And so it was   
completely out of the question.  
  
In fact, now that he'd stopped to think about it, his arm over the   
lavender haired teen's shoulder was just about as far as he could go   
with him. And the idea bothered him.  
  
He remember how soft his lips were in his dream from the previous   
night, as well as the feeling of their bodies being pressed against   
each other so naturally and fitting so well, that he couldn't help   
but wonder if they were just as soft in real life or if it would   
feel just as right. Unfortunately, he would most likely never get to   
find out.  
  
He found himself frowning at the thought. Why should he care if he   
didn't get to be intimate with him in that way? It wasn't like he   
loved him yet was it?  
  
But then, if he didn't love him, then why were they just sitting   
there, leaning against each other with his arm wrapped around his   
smaller body? Why did he have that dream last night and why would he   
love the idea of having another? Why was his heart pounding in his   
throat with fear when he found him being attacked by all those   
wolves that night in the forest? And why did he enjoy the other   
boy's company so much?  
  
Did all these things mean he loved him? Wasn't it far too early to   
tell something as important as that?  
  
He'd heard of something called love at first sight, but he hardly   
fell in love with him at a simple glance. So what did it mean?  
  
He sighed in annoyance, leaning his head back to stare at the   
sky. God, please just send me a sign. Do I love him?' He prayed   
silently. And not five seconds later, did a small sparrow swoop   
right onto his knee, startling him out of his thoughts as he looked   
down at it. Shocked for being brave enough to even come near him.  
  
To both his amazement and his horror, the small bird quickly bowed   
its head before bring it back up to look at him curiously.   
  
It was as if it had nodded its head yes to him, then was looking   
back up at him now as if to ask: "There, are you happy now?"  
  
Gohan swallowed hard over the rather large lump that suddenly   
formed in his throat, unable to believe what he had just seen, and   
the small bird simply flew away. Satisfied that it had done what it came to do.  
  
Black eyes blinked many times from where Gohan sat, trying to keep   
from shaking as his mind processed what had just happened. He did   
ask for a sign, and indeed, one was delivered. And the answer was   
yes. He did love him.  
  
Gohan sank deeper into his seat, groaning at the very thought and   
bringing a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. He'd never   
been in love before, but now that he was, what the hell was he   
supposed to do with it?!  
  
Trunks turned his gaze up at him, having noticed how he   
practically melted in his chair before letting out groan, wondering   
what was wrong with him.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't getting   
sick or something.  
  
Gohan quickly got to his feet, walking away from him and heading   
back to the palace. "Nothing, I'm fine." He answered gruffly, just   
wanting to be away from him to think for a while. This was just far too confusing.  
  
Trunks was quick to get to his feet as well, all the birds flying   
away from him in a panic as he ran to catch up with him. "I'll go   
with you." He offered.  
  
"No!" Gohan snapped, turning his hardened gaze back to him,   
freezing Trunks right on the spot, instantly wondering what he'd   
done wrong as he looked up at him with uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed at the sight of him, feeling sorry for raising his   
voice. "I have some things to attend to," He explained. "There's no   
point in you following me around anymore today." He finished, hoping   
that would be enough to get the sad look out of his blue eyes.  
  
To his delight, Trunks gave him a light smile and simple nod of   
his head. "Alright, if you're busy then I won't bother you." He   
said. "I guess I'll just go to the library then." He finished,   
walking passed him to another part of the castle, not bothering to   
look back as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
Gohan sighed in sheer relief when he was out of sight. Glad that   
he would be getting his time alone, knowing there was no way in hell   
he'd be able to think straight with him around to plague his thoughts.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" He breathed out to no one in   
particular, walking back into the castle before heading to his room.   
It was always nice and quiet up there, and he would need that.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Vegeta leaned his sore and aching back against the strong pine   
tree as he held his throat tightly while another racking cough   
forced its way up his throat. This one was far worse than the last.   
He knew because on inspection, there was blood found on his open   
palm when he removed his other hand from his mouth.   
  
He shook the groggy feeling from his cloudy head as best as he   
could, wiping the blood on a clean area of his tunic before forcing   
himself back to his feet to walk again.   
  
He was getting worse, he could feel it in his bones. But he had to   
go on! He couldn't stop! He couldn't give up! That thing had his son   
locked in that tower and he had to get him out!   
  
For all he knew, Trunks was just as ill, if not worse, than he was   
right now. Being in the freezing cold of that gloomy tower all by   
himself. So he forced each step he took, using all the willpower he   
could muster to keep from resting before the sun set. Who knew what   
horrible tortures that monster was putting his boy through? He had to save him.  
  
Despite the cold, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead   
before dropping into the snow at his feet. He just felt so hot. And   
the terrifying thought that he wouldn't be able to go on much longer   
made its way into his mind as he forced another step.  
  
Just one more step...  
  
**_To Be Continued.................._**

Thanks to:

**Legolas19**: **: )** Thank you!

**Blue T. Topaz**Heh, sorry, but lemony or even limey scenes will have to be few and far in between with Gohan's current condition Sorry but the most I have to work with are dream scenes. Thanks for the review, and the last chapter to Angel Eyes is almost finished

**Angelcuddles16**: XD Thank you!

**devilburns:** Thank you

**Shadowy Fluffball: **I continued **: D**

**Chibi Reicheru: **Wow thank you! Glad you like it so far, I'll try to keep regular updates


	17. Big Mistake

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr   
  
Rating : PG - 13   
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
  
Beast played by : Gohan  
  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
  
Archive : Ask my permission first.   
  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
**_Chapter Seventeen: Big Mistakes  
_**  
Gohan snarled menacingly , walking around in the hundredth circle he'd done around his room in complete agitation, throwing a table out of his way where it crashed into a wall and splinters fell to the ground. It was no big deal to him, just something more to add to the mess.   
  
What was the big deal you ask? He was in love. Trunks had actually done the impossible by capturing and melting his heart, and the boy didn't even know it. 'This is just fucking great!' He mentally cursed, still snarling and pacing as he fought to keep from completely losing it.   
  
"That stupid witch! Her and her fucking dumbass spells!" He ranted out in a rage. It was the very first time ever feeling something like this, and he didn't even get to pursue it. There would be no passionate kisses, no gentle touches, and he couldn't even whisper any blissful words of love to him.  
  
"Not when I look like--" He stopped in front of a full length cracked mirror, and cringed at his ugly reflection. "this." He finished glumly before the rage took over again.  
  
Did that witch not think properly when she cast her spell on him? It would still be possible for him to love, that much was certain to him at this point, but who could ever love him back when he was so hideous? Hell, if he were to even tell the boy about his feelings for him he'd probably look at him like he was a sick twisted monster before trying to run away again.  
  
There was no one in the world who _wouldn't_ act that way!  
  
He was hideous, and Trunks did not, nor would he ever love him. Why should he even try? What was the point? Trying to earn the feelings of someone who saw you as a monster on the outside, and would never consider you anything more than a friend for what you were on the inside?  
  
He hated the very idea of. Trying for something he could never have anyway. He was so used to simply taking the things he wanted. But love was hardly something you could demand from a person now was it?  
  
"That little... That stupid little..." He choked out, unable to finish his insult against the teen on the other side of the castle. It his minds eye, it was all his fault. If he hadn't shown up then he never would have met him and he wouldn't be going through this.  
  
Trunks would never love him back, not ever. Why couldn't the world just leave him alone to his misery? Why was fate cruel enough to send that boy knocking on his door? Was he being punished further? For the many cruel and heartless things he'd done in his life?  
  
If so then he was being punished a hell of a lot more than what he deserved. And it simply wasn't fair.  
  
He needed to see him. He wanted to put Trunks in his place. Remind him that he wasn't a guest and that he was a prisoner. They were barely friends, and the boy would never love him so why should he even try?  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
It really was a beautiful library. Lush carpets and drapes, great fireplaces with beautiful stone statues and enough books to keep a hundred people busy for a hundred years.  
  
Trunks really did appreciate his gift, especially from where he was sitting, lounging on an oversized comfortable chair with his legs kicked over the arm while he read peacefully.  
  
Or, almost peacefully. Yamcha's chatter was a little distracting, but he still managed to get through a few pages of his interesting book and still pay attention to what the candle stick holder had to say.  
  
Yamcha was only there because it was his job to dust that day, and despite Trunks' offers to help, he declined.  
  
"So what are you reading?" He asked from his spot on top of the fireplace. Dusting around the few miniature statues that decorated it.   
  
"A fantasy novel. It's pretty good." He answered dully, getting to the good part and finding that he couldn't keep his attention on his friend for much longer.  
  
"Oh ya? What's it about?" He asked, finishing the spot and hopping down to approach him. There was a small round table next to the chair, and he thought he'd dust that off next. And since it was right next to him he thought he'd go over to get a look at the book in his hands.  
  
Trunks shrugged, hearing the clang of metal hopping onto the wooden table, but he hardly payed any attention. "It's more of a romance than anything else," He replied. "A prince fell in love with a princess, but she gets an ugly face because of a spell that was cast on her but is actually very beautiful. I think I've read this one before, so I have a good idea of how it ends." Trunks explained, flipping the page over to read what was next.  
  
Yamcha smiled brightly when he heard that. "Really? Wow, that's kind of like you and Master Goha--" He quickly cut himself off before he could go on any further, realizing what he'd just said, but when Trunks whipped his head at him it was obvious that the damage had been done.  
  
"What do you mean, like me and Gohan?" He asked curiously.  
  
Yamcha didn't answer, he only stared and stuttered at him, his mouth agape and unable to fully believe he'd just blown Gohan's cover like that.  
  
But perhaps it wasn't too late to try and fix things.  
  
"I, uh, don't know what your talking about." He said, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep the nervous tone out of his voice. And Trunks caught on to that.  
  
"You're lying!" He declared with a pointing finger, smiling triumphantly. "Does this really mean that Gohan has actually had a spell cast on him?" He asked both curiously and excitedly at the same time, awed at the very idea, no matter how foolish it may seem to be.   
  
He did know that the castle was enchanted, and that before so Yamcha was probably just an everyday ordinary candlestick holder, along with Piccolo and Chi-Chi as well. But he never stopped to think that_ Gohan_ could be enchanted too. And the idea that he was originally a wolf of some kind intrigued him. And he was all the more shocked and convinced by the thought at the look of terror that crossed Yamcha's face, though why they would all want to hide something like that, he didn't know.  
  
"No! No, of course not!" The candlestick holder yelled in a near panic. Trunks couldn't find out! He couldn't! It would ruin everything!  
  
Before Trunks could press him for anymore answers though, a rough hand grabbing his shoulder and snapping him around stopped him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Gohan roared at him in a rage, nearly toppling the teen over with the ferocity of it.   
  
Gohan had heard some of what was said when he neared the library with his animal ears, only running in just in time to stop him from pestering Yamcha any further on the subject. And he couldn't stop the scary thought from entering his head that just maybe, the boy had figured it all out.  
  
Because if he did, then he would never become human again regardless of whether or not he did have his love.  
  
When Trunks didn't answer him, and simply stood there before him, shocked about his angered state, he turned to Yamcha. "Does he know?" He snarled.  
  
The candlestick holder gulped nervously, having a good idea of where Trunks' train of thought went when he said that the characters in the book and the two of them were similar to each other. "I-I... I think he does, m-master." He stammered out, deadly afraid of what the consequences of letting the secret slip would be.  
  
But to both his luck and horror, the anger wasn't directed at him, but at Trunks.  
  
Gohan grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt before lifting him into the air to be at his eye level as he glared death at him, wanting him to see the pain and agony he'd caused him along with his fury.  
  
Trunks made him fall in love with him, and then he just _had_ to stick his nose where it didn't belong and find out about his secret. Now, because he knew that he was originally a human and would become one again should he give his love to him, the witch's spell voided him. With or without Trunks' love, he would remain hideous for the rest of his life.  
  
And it was by far too late to try and find someone else to help him with this. He was stuck the way he was forever.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you've just done to me?" He demanded slowly, making his voice seem all the more threatening and deadly.  
  
Trunks could do nothing but stare at him in complete terror, Gohan's murderous eyes piercing him like nails, trying to explain himself and maybe even apologize, but nothing would leave his open mouth aside from a few incoherent stutters.   
  
He just didn't get it. What had he done wrong?  
  
Gohan's snarl only deepened with his lack of response, and as a result, he marched right out of the library with him still in his one hand. Heading for the tower.  
  
Trunks didn't struggle much as he was taken, but that was only because he didn't know where they were going. At the most he expected Gohan to take him back to his room and lock him in for the rest of the night and he decided to stay quiet to not get into anymore trouble.   
  
But when Gohan headed down the opposite hallway as the one leading to his room, he started to get a little afraid. And even then it wasn't until Gohan opened up an old familiar wooden door that led to a spiral stone staircase did he manage to find his voice.  
  
"We're not going to the tower are we?!" He cried out in a mixture of shock and fear, already feeling the air get colder as Gohan climbed the steps with him still in hand.  
  
"Yes we are." Was the heartless reply. "You're a prisoner here! It's time you saw that! I'm tired of treating you like a guest!" He said, his voice raising in his increased anger over the whole god damned situation.   
  
If Trunks didn't love him then he didn't want to love him either. And he'd do anything to make the feelings he had for him go away, even lock him in the tower in the middle of winter. If he were to go back to acting like his old self, then maybe his love for him would go away and he could go back to suffering in silence.  
  
He was better of when he wasn't around anyway. At least that way he didn't have the hope that he could become human again within his reach, only to be snatched away from him when his love decided to go snooping into his affairs.   
  
It wasn't like Trunks would ever want him anyway. He was a monster, and a heartless one at that. And he didn't want Trunks looking at him with any type of friendly adoration if there would be no love in his own heart to back it up.  
  
Gohan wanted his love, but Trunks was offering nothing but friendship. And he hated him for it.  
  
"You can't be serious!!" Trunks bellowed out in total disbelief. "It's night time and in the middle of winter! I'll freeze to death!" He cried out, trying to pry the strong fingers from his cloak so that he could hopefully make a run for it.  
  
Gohan snorted as he entered the main room which contained the many small prisoner cells that were there, his breath in steam as he grabbed a set of skeleton keys from off a hook on a pillar and picked out a room. The same one that had held his father those few days ago.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you went messing in my business, _again_!" He snarled as slammed open the thick wooden door and marched inside of the freezing space.  
  
He couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine at exactly how cold it really was. He'd have to make sure to let him out after a few hours in here to warm up. Surely that would be enough to teach him his lesson and get him out of his thoughts.  
  
Trunks was simply looking up at him in shock, unable to believe that he wouldn't care that being locked in that small space for the remainder of his prison sentence could kill him and stunned when Gohan slammed him against the freezing stone wall. Grabbing a set of shackles from the wall before chaining each of his hands with them.  
  
Trunks then snarled at him. Unable to believe that he could let himself forget like he did. About all the things Gohan had done to him and his father. Separating them and taking away his freedom. He was a monster. Pure and simple.  
  
He locked up his ill father in here without a care in the world, and now he was doing the same to him. And right when Trunks found himself actually liking him too. He considered him to be a good friend even. He should have known better.  
  
"_I hate you, Gohan_!!" He screamed, stunning him just as he was in the middle of locking the shackle on his left wrist.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!!!!!" He screamed again, dropping the largest amount of venom and hatred as he could into his voice for more effect, and pleased with himself at the stunned face Gohan made.  
  
However, that face quickly changed into one of pure anger as Gohan sneered at him before screaming back. "Well good, because **_I hate you too_**!!!" He roared out in a rage, snapping the shackle to close and locking Trunks in place as he turned in his heal and stormed out of the room. Slamming the cell door behind him when he left. The echoing sound of the other door in the main room slamming as well, indicating how alone he was.   
  
And Trunks just sat there, eyes wide open and tears streaming down his cheeks. Heartbroken that Gohan could trick him like he did, acting so friendly, as if he cared for him even, before doing something like this to him.  
  
A freezing cold gust of wind blew in from the window, bringing with it many, many flakes of snow that started to build up on the stone floor, and Trunks started shivering. Bringing his knees up before hugging them to his chest and burying his face in them. There wasn't much slack on his chains at all, so that was about all he could do.  
  
He wanted to go home. Back to his village. He missed his father and wanted to see him again, and being chained to a wall in this ice cold cell was a cruel reminder of how he could never go home or see his father ever again. Hell, he'd gladly put up with Hercule's antics again if he could just leave. And he could do nothing but sob harder at the thought.  
  
**_To Be Continued.......................  
_**  
Sorry for that, but there's a point to this scene which will show itself in the next one or two chapters  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed me! please be kind and do so again, suggestions are welcome **: )**


	18. I'm Sorry

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_By Sniffles & Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story  
line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the  
various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty  
and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the  
original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create  
the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was  
produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged  
hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy,  
Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched  
Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she  
lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by  
Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT  
Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with  
extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**_Chapter Eighteen: I'm Sorry  
_**  
Up in the West Wing of the castle, in Gohan's vast and trashed  
room, it wasn't a pretty picture to be seen by the few who were  
actually seeing it. And that's not talking about the usual mess of  
broken furniture or shredded pieces of clothing which were scattered  
all across the faded blue carpet.  
  
Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Piccolo normally didn't bother even going  
anywhere _near _Gohan's room, but with what Yamcha had just told  
them, Chi-Chi and Piccolo forced him to come along to have a chat  
with their master.  
  
What he was doing to Trunks was simply barbaric, whether he knew  
about the spell or not. Having him locked in that tower with wide  
open windows letting the snow and wind inside with nothing to keep  
warm with could easily get him sick and possibly cause his death.  
And they just had to get him out of there and back down to his warm  
room and bed.  
  
But at the moment, they were all currently stunned in the doorway,  
unable to fully believe what they were seeing. Yet at the same time,  
finding that it did make a lot of sense as to where he disappeared  
to all this time.  
  
Gohan hadn't left his room in so long, and by the sight of him,  
laying face down and unmoving on his bed amongst his many pillows,  
they could tell he was severely depressed. But it was just so unlike  
him to lock himself on his room like that and sulk for so long.  
  
Chi-Chi took a brave step forward. They had already made their  
presence to him known, but he'd commanded them away without so much  
as wanting to listen to whatever it was they had to say, and she  
simply would not accept that.  
  
"Master--"  
  
"I said go away!" He yelled, raising his head off the pillow only  
just a little so she would hear him properly, but still not turning  
to face her.  
  
She ignored the command. "You must let Trunks out now, it's been  
too long, he could be getting severely ill." She pleaded, just  
praying that he would listen to good sense for a change and do the right thing.  
  
Gohan snorted, his face back to its former spot in his  
pillow. "Why should I?" He demanded, turning his head to the side  
and facing away from them so they would be able to hear him  
properly. "He knows about the spell so he's of no use to me now!" He  
roared out angrily. He didn't want them in there with him, telling  
him what he should and shouldn't do. They didn't even know why he  
was acting the way he was.  
  
He wasn't sulking over the fact that the boy knew his secret, it  
was because unless he could become human then there was no way he  
could get him to love him back. And he just needed something to take  
his anger out on.  
  
Besides, what exactly was the big deal? He was barely in there at all.  
  
Piccolo sighed, shaking his head at Gohan's behavior. They were  
all so sure that they were getting closer to one another that spell  
or no spell he wouldn't do something as severe as punish Trunks with  
the tower in the middle of winter. Didn't he care?  
  
"Gohan, this is madness." He grunted, hoping that he would at  
least listen to him if not Chi-Chi and Yamcha. "Whether or not he  
knows about the spell on us, what you're doing is dangerous. You  
could easily kill him like this." He stated, praying that, that one  
simple little statement would get him to see reason to his actions.  
  
Gohan snorted, turning his furry face around to get a look at  
them. But only so he could sneer at them. "Just what the fuck are  
you talking about?" He demanded sourly. "Of course I don't plan on  
leaving him there! Christ it's only been a few hours!"  
  
Yamcha blinked at him in sheer disbelief, as did the tea pot and  
clock next to him. How could he be so out of it that he could lose  
track of time to that extent?!  
  
"Gohan!" Yamcha yelled in outrage. "It's been nearly three days!"  
He cried out.  
  
The reaction was instant. "WHAT?!?!" Gohan roared out in sheer  
disbelief, getting to his feet and hastily approaching them in the  
doorway. "That's impossible! It couldn't have been that long!"He  
screamed at them, as if it were their fault for forgetting that  
Trunks was chained up in a freezing cold prisoner's cell without any  
food, water or proper means of keeping warm.  
  
After cringing at his rants they all nodded their heads in unison,  
but it was Chi-Chi who spoke. "That was two and a half days ago,  
master." She said, her eyes wide that he could be so forgetful.  
Something like that had never happened to him before, or anyone she  
knew for that matter. How could he simply lose track of everything like that?  
  
Gohan wasted no more time on them before leaping over them and  
making a dash down the gloomy hallway connecting to his room, on all  
fours just to have the extra speed, commanding every servant he  
passed (mops, brooms, chairs, etc.) to have Trunks' room ready with  
a hot bath, food and extra blankets immediately upon his return.  
  
Seeing the state of shock and anger their master was in, none  
asked questions as they dropped what they had been previously doing  
to get the job done.  
  
When Gohan finally made it up the tower an eternity later, he  
didn't bother getting the keys from their resting spot on the main  
pillar before running passed the many cell doors to the one at the  
far end. Ramming his claws into the thick wood, he ripped it right  
out of its hinges before throwing it away and stepping inside the  
ice cold space.  
  
His heart sank at the sight as his soul flooded with guilt. "Oh  
God." He breathed in fear, rushing over to where Trunks was still  
chained and laying against the wall Shivering almost violently,  
unconscious and blue in the face. His quivering breath coming out in steam.  
  
Gohan tore the chains right out of the stone wall, quickly  
removing his cloak before wrapping it around him, picking him up and  
running out of there like a bat out of hell. Down the spiral stone  
steps and out into the next hallway. Running for Trunks' room as  
fast as he could.  
  
When he finally did make it there, he was pleased to see that he  
servants had done their jobs and fetched the things he'd ordered  
from earlier, and were all still scurrying about with towels and  
other bath objects they figured he would need.  
  
A large tub had been brought into the room and was filled brim  
with steaming hot water and soothing bath bubbles. He didn't care  
much for the little soaps that were around, he just wanted to get  
him warmed up.  
  
He quickly unwrapped the cloak from the boy in his free arm before  
gently placing him into the hot water without even removing his  
clothes, not really caring as some of it spilled onto the floor.  
  
He then cupped his large hand over Trunks' nose and mouth before  
dunking his head under, for only a split second to get the steaming  
liquid over his head before bringing him back up again and removing his hand.  
  
Trunks had stopped shivering, but to Gohan's utter disappointment  
he was still rather blue. So he decided to hold him in place and let  
him soak. Frowning in concern and gently pushing small lavender  
strands of hair clear of his face.  
  
Not taking his eyes off his patient, but still knowing that the  
servants were in the room with them, watching in awe as he cared for  
him, he snarled. "Leave us." He order gruffly. The last thing he  
needed was for them to see him giving his sympathy to his own prisoner.  
  
They all gazed at each other for only a few seconds, wondering  
what he needed privacy for before shrugging what they used as their  
shoulders and removing themselves from the room. Going back to  
whatever it was that they had been doing before being interrupted by  
their prince like that.  
  
The light click of the door was what sent Gohan the signal that  
everyone had left them in peace. And he was glad for that. He didn't  
want anyone else to see the shame or guilt on his face. It was bad  
enough that he locked Trunks in that freezing space in a fit of  
rage, but then he did the unthinkable and forgot about him. Leaving  
him there to die.  
  
And by the condition he was in, it seemed that he wasn't all that  
far off from death's door at all.  
  
Gohan sighed, his spirits lifting as he watched the color seep its  
way back into Trunks' face before his cheeks had their normal pale  
shade of pink back again. And feeling relived that he would be  
alright, he lifted his body out of the tub, cradling him with only  
one arm while using the other to grab a towel to dry him off with.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was the only sound he found his throat was capable of  
making. The lump in it making things hard for him.  
  
So now the easy part was done and over with, now all he had to do  
was wait for him to wake up so he could apologize again.  
  
He then walked over to the bed, still cradling Trunks as gently as  
he could before laying him down and removing most of his soaked  
clothes, trying not to blush at the sight of his gorgeous body as he  
did. Perhaps he shouldn't have sent the servants away, they were  
much better at dealing with things like this then he was.  
  
When finished, he left only his undergarments before slipping some  
silk pajama pants on him, relieved that the embarrassing task was  
done and over with. He just couldn't bring himself to remove  
anything else.  
  
Once again, Gohan picked him up before moving over to the head of  
the bed, pulling back the thick covers, and setting him back down.  
But to his surprise, when he went to pull the covers over him, he  
noticed that Trunks was clutching onto the fur of his arm, tightly.  
  
He blinked down at him, trying to pull his arm away, but Trunks  
made a small noise of protest in his sleep before tugging back and  
wrapping both his arms around his one arm and snuggling it.  
  
Gohan bit back a frustrated sigh. "Let go." He said, as if he  
could hear him and would do as he said.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Gohan leaned in a little closer. "Let go." He whispered into his  
ear, adding some more desperation into his voice, as if that would  
do any better.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Gohan promptly rolled his eyes. Trunks was after his body heat or  
something, and it seemed that at the moment he wouldn't be getting  
away from his iron grip any time soon. Though, in the back of his  
mind, Gohan didn't want him to let him go.  
  
Sighing in frustration mixed in with his own confusion over the  
situation, he climbed into the bed behind him, curling his body  
around him like a cat before settling down, his arm still wrapped  
around his body. He could use the sleep anyway, he hadn't realize  
how exhausted he'd become over the past few days of doing nothing  
but stare wide eyed at his ceiling in his depression over the  
unfairness of his odd situation. And sleeping next to the boy would  
be quite the added bonus.  
  
Trunks turned himself around in his sleep, wrapping his arms  
around his waist and snuggling into the warm fur that was there.  
  
**_To Be Continued..................._**  
  
So now you can all see the point to Gohan locking him up. So he can have an excuse to get him in bed! It's a lame excuse, but it was all I could think of.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed** : )** Please review again!


	19. I Forgive You

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story  
line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the  
various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty  
and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the  
original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create  
the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was  
produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged  
hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy,  
Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched  
Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she  
lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by  
Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT  
Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with  
extreme happiness!!!!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
__**Chapter Nineteen: I Forgive You  
**::Dream Scene::  
  
_He was back with the human Gohan, angry as hell and sneering as  
hard as he could at him for what he did to him. And even though he  
wasn't the venomous or sneering type, he still managed to make quite  
the impression on Gohan, who was currently cowering away from him.  
  
"Please Trunks, forgive me, I'm sorry." He begged helplessly,  
looking as if he were on the verge of tears with how relentless the  
teen was being with him.  
  
And even though, in the back of his head, he knew that he deserved  
it, he still wished Trunks would lighten up on him. He felt bad  
enough.  
  
"Forget it! Why should I?!" He roared back with a stamp of his  
foot. "You nearly killed me because of your stupid temper! You left  
me up there to die!"  
  
Gohan visibly cringed, knowing that he was right. What right did  
he have to ask for forgiveness and expect it delivered so easily  
after what he'd done? It was hard enough, knowing that he nearly  
killed his love with the temper that he'd been advised to deal with  
time and time again, but the shrieking Trunks only succeeded in  
making him all the more guilty before wanting to crawl in a deep  
hole and die.  
  
Trunks was so furious he was shaking. But the main cause to his  
trembling was really coming from his heart, no matter how much he  
hated to admit it.  
  
He knew it was weird, but for some reason he was really starting  
to like him,_ really_ like him. The time they had spent together  
outside and in the library, combined with how he'd saved his life  
against all those hungry wolves that day out in the snow, were all  
causes to his developing feelings and his image of him.  
  
But when he was so ruthlessly dragged out of library by the scruff  
of his neck before being thrown into that freezing cold prison cell,  
left forgotten for days before he finally passed out from the hunger  
and cold, well, that new image of him had been shattered. And it hurt.  
Gohan looked at him pitifully. "Trunks, please, I'll do anything,  
anything at all to make it up to you." He begged, getting all the  
more desperate by the second. Praying that he was getting through to  
him. But due to the sneer still on his face and the tears running  
down his cheeks, he couldn't tell.  
  
That said, a painful silence settled between them, and then held  
them in place for a only few moments. The longest and most nerve  
wracking few minutes of Gohan's entire life. And all he could do was  
stare, waiting as patiently as he could for Trunks to give him a response.  
  
And then, finally, "A-anything?" Trunks asked, his voice  
replicating his body as it shook.  
  
Gohan eagerly nodded his head, not wanting to waist his chance at  
forgiveness now that it finally appeared to be within his  
grasp. "Yes, anything at all!" He said, fully willing to offer him  
everything he owned, including the castle itself if it would just  
get him back on his good side.  
  
Trunks swallowed, taking in a shaking breath as he blinked back  
more tears. "Never, ever, put me, or anyone else in that tower ever  
again." Was all he said.  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, coming forward and taking the  
teen into his arms for a bone crushing hug, somewhat surprised that  
he didn't try to shove him away. "Done. Yes, it's done." He breathed  
out gratefully into his ear. "I'll have it bricked up if you want."  
He offered eagerly.  
  
Trunks didn't answer, he just let Gohan hold him for a while  
before timidly reaching his own hands up to hold him back.  
  
He just couldn't stay angry with him, no matter how high the fury  
level was with him mere seconds ago, he just couldn't do it. Not  
when he begged so eagerly like that  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
_Gohan awoke from his sleep with a start, looking around the fancy  
and clean room he was in for a moment in confusion before he  
remembered that he was in the room he'd given to Trunks. It was only  
a dream, none of that had really happened, and Trunks was still angered with him.  
  
The memory of the night before, of exactly_ why_ he was still  
angry with him hitting him like a ton of bricks as he turned his  
head down to where he was still holding onto the teen possessively,  
just to have a pair of deep blue eyes meet his own.  
  
Trunks blinked away the tears in his eyes as he looked up at  
Gohan's face. He must have been crying in his sleep because of that  
dream he'd had, and he felt down-right stupid for it. Not to mention  
the embarrassment that came with finding the position he and Gohan  
were in.  
  
Laying next to each other while he held onto his fur, snuggled up  
close to his chest. And Gohan was holding him back, and he couldn't  
help but wonder why.  
  
Suddenly remembering that the dream he'd had was simply the  
product of his own imagination, and that Gohan was still mad at him  
for some unknown reason, he made a small sound of embarrassment  
before letting him go to try and squirm away. Fearful of what he  
would do to him if he didn't.  
  
But he was disappointed to find that his strength was almost  
completely gone, and his frail struggles were doing little to  
nothing to help him escape the position he was in. He could hear the  
crackling of a bright fire, warming them from the other side of the  
room, but he was still cold, and had to fight to keep his teeth from chattering.  
  
He didn't care if Gohan's body heat would be taken away if he were  
to leave his arms, because he was just far too afraid to stay there.  
  
Gohan blinked down at him, more grateful than anything that he was  
finally awake, but still a little reluctant to let him go since his  
body temperature seemed a little higher than normal. And he wanted  
to continue to hold him. As if that would chase away the sickness he  
was coming down with.  
  
All because he locked him in the tower.  
  
"Please let me go." Trunks whimpered when it seemed as if he  
wouldn't be getting away. He hated to admit it, but being in such a  
vulnerable position with the one being in the entire dark castle who would lock him away on a whim truly did scare him, and he didn't want to be afraid anymore. He just wanted it to end.  
  
Gohan, surprised that he actually spoke to him, could do nothing  
but give a slight nod of his head, doing as the boy wished before  
unwrapping his arms from him and slowly backing away, but never  
leaving the bed.  
  
Trunks momentarily closed his eyes before letting out a noticeable  
sigh of relief, a shaky sigh caused by the cold he was feeling, but  
it was still there, and Gohan's heart clenched at the sound of it.  
He knew the boy was afraid of him. And he honestly could blame him.  
  
"Trunks," He started, thinking it best to be using his real name  
aside from "peasant" or "boy" as he so often referred to him  
countless of other times. "I'm so sor--"  
  
"Why did you do it?" He quickly cut him off, and Gohan's face fell  
at the question. Just how in the hell was he supposed to answer that?  
  
"I... I don't know. I was angry with you." He explained, knowing  
that it was a pitiful excuse, but it was all he had to work with. So  
kept his mouth shut to keep from blabbering anything else that would  
sound as equally stupid.  
  
Trunks fought to keep his tears back as best as he could, but a  
few did still manage to get passed the barrier of his eyes, lowering  
his head so that the now short strands of lavender hair could hide  
his face, and that was a sight that was only breaking Gohan's heart  
all the more. How he wished that he could just reach his hand out  
and brush them away, make all his tears go away, but he couldn't. He  
couldn't touch him.  
  
The silence only lasted for about a minute before Trunks broke  
it. "What did I do to make you angry with me?" He asked, turning his  
head back up to look at him, and Gohan found himself to be a little  
confused with this. Shouldn't he know? He was only pestering Yamcha  
about it.  
  
"You... Don't you know about the spell?" He asked, instantly  
kicking himself when the words left his lips. What if he didn't  
know?! What if he made a mistake and just blew his chance at  
becoming human again because of his big mouth?!  
"Ya, I know." Trunks whispered, and Gohan's heart sank. So much  
for the hope that he made a mistake.  
  
"Is that why you threw me away?" He asked, his bottom lip  
trembling. "B-because you used to be an animal and I knew?" He choked.  
  
_That_ got Gohan's attention rather quickly. "A-an animal?" He  
asked, wondering for a moment if he'd heard correctly.  
  
Trunks just about shrank into himself, not knowing if he wanted to  
get on the subject that was the cause for his lock up to begin with.  
But Gohan was the master of the castle, and for as long as he was a  
prisoner there wasn't too much he could do aside from answer his  
questions. "Well, ya. You were a wolf before the spell, right?" He  
asked as cautiously as he could, not wanting to get thrown back into  
those rusty chains anytime soon. He was now shaking from the chill  
still in his body, but it was still a lot warmer in this room then  
it was up there.  
  
If Gohan weren't already laying down, he would have done a face  
vault. _'A WOLF!?! THAT'S WHAT HE THOUGHT I WAS?!? I HAD HIM THROWN  
AWAY FOR THAT?!?'_  
  
Oh, God in heaven must have been laughing at him! Of all the stupid–!  
  
Oh well,' He thought to himself shamefully, knowing that there  
was no way he could turn back time and change what he'd done,  
otherwise he would have fixed what had happened with that witch so  
that she wouldn't change him into the monster he now was by now. I  
might as well play along with this.'  
  
"Yes Trunks. I was a wolf before the spell." He said dully, his  
shame practically dripping off him in layers for the lie he was  
forced to tell in order to keep his secret.  
  
"So that's why you locked me away?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Yes and no." Was the slow reply. And upon Trunks'  
confused and still tearful gaze, he was quick to explain himself.  
Or, as much as the half truth could explain.  
  
"I was ashamed of what I was, and of what I am now," He said softly, bringing a hairy paw up for inspection. "I didn't want you to know because, I thought if you did, you would never lo--like me. You would never like me, because of what I was, and how I acted."  
  
"But I did like you, and I still do. Even if you're not human."  
Trunks explained softly, shaking his head. "You didn't have to get  
all mad, I wasn't about to stop thinking of you as a friend just  
because of something like that." He said, and Gohan's heart clenched  
when he said that he liked him only as a friend. But for the moment,  
he tried to remind himself that it was all he had to work with, and  
he would just have to try harder next time. "I don't even see what  
the big deal is." Trunks finished.  
  
Gohan made a move to get out of the bed. "If you knew me, and I  
mean really knew me, you would understand." He said, walking over to  
the other side of the bed, and then taking the covers before folding  
them over where Trunks still lay, having noticed that he was  
trembling and hoping that they would warm him. The teen was trying  
not to take his eyes off of him as he moved around, but he was still  
far too weak to be making any heavy movements of his own at the time  
and feeling tired enough to just fall back asleep right then and there.  
  
"Why?" He asked, turning hid eyes away. "What could you have done  
that would be so bad?"  
  
There was a pause. "Just... little things. Things I should have  
cared about but didn't." He explained softly, remembering with  
sudden regret about how he would treat the servants. Like they were  
trash, calling them filthy names for making the tiniest of mistakes  
or for not working to his expectations. Sneering at the many needy  
peasants who came to his door, begging for a warm place to stay or  
food for their families, before turning them away without so much as  
a second thought or care.  
  
It was then that he realized, that the sorceress was right, when  
she cast her spell on him. She made him to look on the outside like  
the monster he was on the inside. And she was right, he was a  
monster, and what he did to Trunks, the only person whom he'd ever  
felt love for, only proved that.  
  
Even though the answer he was given was a flimsy one, that really  
didn't answer his question at all, the sad and faraway look on  
Gohan's face was what kept him from asking anything more. He was obviously upset about his past, and was then upset because he thought he'd found out about it and would then turn his back on him.  
  
Trunks decided that he didn't want to know what Gohan did. Not if  
he thought it could make him hate him for it. So he decided to start  
respecting his privacy and not ask anything more or pester anymore  
of the servants. It wasn't his business anyway.  
  
"So... Do you forgive me?" Gohan finally asked, hope filling his  
eyes. Praying that he would accept his lame excuse for nearly  
killing him and let him off the hook just this one time. Because he  
seriously didn't know what he would do if Trunks were to decide that  
he hated him for the rest of his natural li–.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Gohan nearly choked on his breath.  
  
Did he hear what he thought he just heard? He was forgiven? Just like that?!  
  
"A-are you serious?" He stuttered, silently wondering what he  
could have done that was so great to deserve something like this.  
  
Trunks shrugged indifferently from where he lay, reaching a hand  
up to grab at a large and fluffy pillow before brining it closer to  
him to snuggle with. He'd forgiven the Gohan in his dream easily  
enough, so why shouldn't he forgive the real Gohan?  
  
"I guess so." He replied, not bothering to look at him. "Just, do  
me a favor, will you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, anything!" Gohan offered eagerly. And he couldn't help but  
notice something familiar about this.  
  
Trunks sighed, he knew that the Gohan in his dream had agreed to  
it, but he seriously doubted that the real Gohan would. "Please,  
don't put me, or anyone else in that tower ever again." He asked,  
seriously doubting that he'd agree to it.  
  
But to his ultimate surprise, he did. "Yes, it's done. I'll have it bricked up immediately." Gohan said quickly, not wanting to blow his chances with the teen and glad he was given the chance to redeem himself. He didn't care how strange it was, that his request was the same from the dream he'd had. As long as he had the chance to make things better then he was going to take it.  
  
Trunks turned his head to face him, blinking up at him in  
confusion. "You really mean it?"  
  
Gohan nodded, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his,  
now short, lavender hair. "Yes, I mean it."  
  
There was another pause, as if he was thinking about whether or  
not it was the truth. Before finally, "Thank you." He answered,  
putting his head back down. And then closing his eyes before easily  
drifting off now that the problem had been dealt with.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief, seeing him doze off so peacefully  
being his signal to leave. He didn't get a chance to tell him about  
the food that had been left, but he'd most likely find it when he  
woke up, and Trunks needed his rest anyway, so he decided not to  
worry about it.  
  
Leaving the room and softly shutting the door behind him, he sent  
out orders to every servant within earshot to have the north tower  
bricked up. If this was the first step to becoming... whatever it  
was that would get Trunks to love him and make him normal again,  
then he would do it.  
  
Without question.  
  
**_To Be Continued..........................._**


	20. Do You Want To Dance?

**_Beauty and the Beast_**  
  
_By Sniffles & Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers : Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
Category : Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humour, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
Pairing(s) : Gh/MTr  
  
Rating : PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
Cast : In the order they appear Beast played by : Gohan Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule Lefou played by : Krillin Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh Phillipe played by : Phillipe Archive : Ask my permission first. Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**_Chapter Twenty: Do You Want To Dance?_**  
  
"It certainly looks like they're getting along better." Chi-Chi observed, from just a short distance away from Trunk's room as she, Yamcha and Piccolo watched from the other side of a corner as Gohan enter it with a tray of soup and many medicines in his large and fury hands, before the door closed with a light click.  
  
Piccolo nodded his head in agreement. It had been just a little over two weeks since Gohan raced to the top of the tower to let Trunks out from the freezing cold space where he'd been chained, and since then, Gohan had insisted to be the one who cared for him back to perfect health. Especially due to the guilt he felt after Trunks caught that fever, which was only now starting to let up.  
  
The few times that they had actually been inside the room when Gohan was there, to clean and bring in fresh water among other things, they were all quick to notice how Trunks would continually offer to get up and help, or even say that being babied like he was wasn't at all necessary. But Gohan was always quick to push him back down on the bed and have him drink his hot liquids, just to make him feel better.  
  
Their prince was showing a great deal of concern for him, and they couldn't have been more thrilled. They could be human a lot sooner then they thought if he kept up the good work. Hell, he even had the tower bricked and sealed before giving the servants the rest of the day off only the day after he released him. Trunks certainly was having an impression on him, that was for certain.  
  
It was then that a loud roar suddenly jerked them out of their wonderful thoughts of Gohan finally finding love and becoming human again, just to find, to their horror, that it came from Trunks' room!  
  
They all whipped their heads up at the door just in time to see it slam open as Trunks ran out like a bat out of hell, with Gohan right on his heals, speeding straight down the hall and right passed them before disappearing around another corner as he gave chase.  
  
All the color drained from each of their faces at the odd and shocking sight, before they managed to compose themselves enough to frantically run after them. Hoping to stop Gohan from doing whatever it was that he was planning on doing to Trunks this time.  
  
"I thought you said they were getting along, Chi-Chi!" Yamcha yelled, in annoyance and fear, as they turned a steep corner and sped down another long hallway. Several of the knights in armor that had been standing un-movingly at attention whipping their heads at them in slight confusion as they ran passed.  
  
"Well, I thought they were!" She snapped back, hearing another angry roar echoing through the castle, and she couldn't help the shudder that ran up her spin at the sound. Would Gohan never learn to control his temper? What could Trunks have done this time?  
  
Piccolo growled. "You obviously thought wrong! It looked like he was about to kill him back there!" He shouted, remembering the furious look on his master's face as he chased the teen out of the room and down the hall. And all they could do until they caught up to them was pray that Gohan wouldn't hurt him.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Trunks was quickly running out of breath, running like he was just to get as far away as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to take it again! No way in hell!  
  
So far it had been a sheer miracle that Gohan hadn't caught him already, but that was only because he'd ran through the dining room, having to slide under the table just to get passed everything, and Gohan stumbled over a chair that had been trying to get out of the way, but was mainly frozen in fear for being in its master's path. Which, fortunately for the lavender haired teen, slowed him down a great deal.  
  
But now he was running out of places to go, and Gohan was quickly catching up again.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' He mentally cursed, running towards the nearest staircase before grabbing the rail and using it for the momentum it gave as he ran up. He didn't know where the stairs led to, but he also didn't care, as long as Gohan didn't catch him then he didn't care.  
  
Unfortunately for him though, Gohan didn't need to use the stairs. He just used his animal-like qualities and leapt to the top of the staircase, heading Trunks off and causing him to freeze up at the sight of him.  
  
He was caught.  
  
Gohan simply smirked in amusement at his feeble attempts at escape, but just as he reached a paw out to grab him, Trunks turned on his heal before running back down the steps, two at a time. He wasn't about to give up so easily.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes in mock disapproval, and while he had to admit that the chase was fun, it had to end.  
  
Jumping all the way to the bottom of the stairs and landing on two feet with his animalistic grace, he smirked when Trunks found himself running too fast to be able to stop himself in time. His whole body slamming into Gohan's much larger one with a cry of shock as he was instantly grabbed before he could fall on his back and lifted upside down off the floor by the legs.  
  
Gohan brought him closer to see, and Trunks smiled nervously at him from where he was hanging. Even when he was looking at him upside down, the power of that smirk didn't dwindle one bit.  
  
"Um... hi?"  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Piccolo were all frantic as they ran, each of them trying to think of what small thing Trunks could have done this time that would cause Gohan's temper to flair like it did, and also what punishment he'd be getting for it as well.  
  
Thankfully, the tower was no longer available, but that still didn't mean that Gohan couldn't have something else done.  
  
To their ultimate shock however, the sound of laughter was the thing to hit their ears as they closed in on them. Not screaming or begging, just... laughter. Uncontrollable laughter.  
  
They all stopped dead in their tracks, but the laughter didn't stop, it only got stronger. It sounded like Trunks' voice, right around the corner, but why would he be laughing? Wasn't Gohan just about to chase him down and punish him for something that he wasn't supposed to be doing?  
  
They each looked at each other, as if asking that same question that they'd all been thinking, before slowly creeping their way towards the corner and looking around it, just to have their jaws drop in utter shock.  
  
It was by far the last thing they had ever expected to see, as well as the oddest.  
  
Gohan was holding Trunks in the air by his feet with his one hand, and using the other to tickle his ribs. His tail was swishing around in amusement while the boy made futile attempts at pushing his hand away through his laughter.  
  
Gohan then stopped his relentless attack, for only a moment, to allow him to catch his breath before speaking. "Are you going to take it now?"  
  
Trunks, still breathing heavily, managed to look him straight in the eyes before answering. "No way."  
  
Gohan nodded his head in understanding to the answer, before his wicked grin came back and he quickly started to mercilessly tickle him again.  
  
_"AHAHAHA!!! GO-GOHAN! STO-AHAHA-P I-IT!!"_ He cried out, still trying to push his gigantic paw away with both of his hands, thrashing around as hard as he could to make him stop, but the results were still at a zero.  
  
Piccolo simply couldn't take anymore of such a strange and alien sight. It was just so stunning that he had to use the minute and hour hands of his clock to wipe away the sweat drops that had been collecting on his face. "What's going on, here?" He blurted out, stepping into full view for the both of them to see. And Gohan stopped tickling his captive in the shock of being interrupted from his fun.  
  
Trunks was the first to speak, still upside down and still wanting to get away. "Piccolo, tell Gohan that I'm fine! And if he shoves one more cup of that disgusting stuff he calls medicine down my throat then I'll never forgive him!" He breathed out heavily.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened at the threat. "You need it! You're still ill!" He shot back, not bothering to put him down.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile, finding their argument to be quite amusing, and so, she too stepped out for the both of them to see her, not bothering to tell Yamcha to quit his snickering as he followed closely behind. "Is that was this is all about?" She asked, a smile in her voice and on her lips. "You just don't want to take your medicine?" It was at that point that Yamcha burst out laughing, but he was ignored.  
  
Trunks turned his upside down head in her direction, and for the moment she couldn't help but find that he did in fact look a little funny like that. "I just don't need it, I'm fine now." He insisted.  
  
Gohan snorted. "Nonsense! You're still sick! Look at you! You're face is all red!" He said, pointing at him.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms. "That's only because you're still holding me upside down." He pointed out as patiently as possible.  
  
If Gohan could have, he would have blushed furiously, before gently setting him down on the floor and allowing him to get to his feet. Watching in embarrassment as the proper color returned to his face while he brushed himself off. Combing his fingers through his hair to get it back to the way it was before he'd been in that uncomfortable position.  
  
It was actually starting to get a little longer again, ending just passed his ears now, and Gohan was glad for this.  
  
Trunks then looked back up at him, determination clearly evident in his blue eyes. "If I spend one more day locked in that room I'll go out of my mind!"  
  
"But you're still not well." He argued back pitifully. There was just something about his eyes that he couldn't argue with, and right now he knew that he wasn't about to walk away from this particular argument as a winner.  
  
"He does look like he recovered, your highness." Yamcha pointed out, still snickering a little. And it was then that Chi-Chi wanted to slap him in the back of the head. They should be supporting Gohan on this! Regardless of the fact that Trunks no longer needed to be bed ridden he should still support his prince.  
  
"I agree," Piccolo added, and the tea pot wanted to faint. "He looks well enough to be up and about, but just to be safe you should keep him indoors."  
  
Gohan placed a furry hand on his chin, trying to think about what they were all saying, as well as anything he could think of to get Trunks back in bed. He was so sick the first few days after being out of the tower, and he was just worried that he might catch something again if he was out of his room. He didn't want it to happen again, but if Trunks was willing to run all the way across the castle just to get away from his medications, then he must at least be a little better. Right?  
  
Sighing with the knowledge that he wasn't going to win the argument, he reluctantly gave up. "Alright, you can leave your room, but you're not to step one foot outside! Understand?"  
  
Trunks let out a most grateful sigh of relief. "Yes! Thank you!" He breathed, deciding that he didn't care about the outdoors rule just yet, and that he would find a way to get outside later. But right now he just wanted to get something other than soup to eat before stretching out his legs.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen, and then I'll head to the library." He announced, looking up at Gohan. "Wanna come?" He asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He asked, trying to seem as if he didn't really care, when in truth, he did. Trunks still wanted him around for company, and for that, he was thrilled.  
  
So far neither of them had spoken about the time when they declared their hate for each other back in the tower, and while it had been awkward the first few days, they had slowly gotten back to casual terms. Where they could talk to each other as if it was nothing new or different, or as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
For a while, Gohan played with the idea that perhaps Trunks was only trying to seem casual because of how awkward he felt. Perhaps even trying to hide his fear of him with his small smiles and idle chit chat. But if he was actually _inviting _him to spend time with him, then he knew that he must truly have been forgiven, and for that he was grateful.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. How could Gohan have given up like that? He never used to back down from things of such importance before, and while she was glad for the change in his temper, she knew that he really should have stuck with his guns on this one. If he felt that Trunks was still far too ill to be out of bed then he should have kept him in his room.  
  
Sighing again, she knew that she should probably prepare some herbal tea. If Gohan wasn't going to take proper care of his guest then she should be the one to do it.  
  
So when Yamcha and Piccolo had finally left, shaking their heads at them fondly, and Trunks and Gohan began their walk towards the kitchen, she wordlessly followed them.  
  
Trunks looked around the walls of the long hallway they walked on, the red carpet making it so that no sounds on his boots were made for anyone else to hear.  
  
Every corridor that he'd seen of the castle had so far all looked relatively the same, but this one was different by only just a little. He could tell that he'd never visited this particular hallway by the many colorful paintings on the walls.  
  
These paintings, unlike the ones he'd seen previously, were not as large, and far more friendly looking than the simple portraits of important and snobby looking people.  
  
They were of lush green landscapes, waterfalls, couples sitting in fields and of dancing lovers.  
  
It was the last one that caught his eye, and made him stop in his tracks to he could get a closer look at it.  
  
Chi-Chi stopped as well, wanting to stay with him in case he still wasn't well, but also to see what he was looking at.  
  
The dancing couple, both dressed in expensive clothes of royal silk and adorned in sparkling jewels of all colors. But, even with all of that, you could easily tell that they were in love, simply by the way they held each other as they danced, closely, while looking into each other's eyes.  
  
When Gohan realized that Trunks had stopped walking with him, he stopped as well. Turning around to see him standing and looking intently at one of his paintings, with the teapot at his feet. Keeping an almost motherly eye on him.  
  
Gohan had so many paintings in his castle, that he honestly didn't know any of them at all, by name, artist, era, or even their place in his castle for that matter. So, he curiously approached, just to see which painting it was that had caught the boy's eyes so intently.  
  
He was a little shocked at the sight of the painting. The one portrait that he knew by name.  
  
It had been entitled, **The Dancing Lovers**. And it was the painting of his mother and father on the day they celebrated their engagement, as well as the last time anyone ever used the ballroom.  
  
Why would he be looking at that one?  
  
Trunks, having noticed Gohan's much larger form standing right next to him, spoke up. "I was just thinking," He said, and Gohan looked down at him curiously. "That ballroom that you had me clean, did you ever use it?" He asked, motioning towards the painting. "For stuff like this?"  
  
While a little thrown back at the odd question, he still managed to look through his brain and produce an answer. "No. Not for as long as I've been the master of this castle." He answered truthfully.  
  
"You should use it." Was the response he got as Trunks turned his eyes back to the colorful painting on the wall.  
  
Gohan folded his arms. "Use it for what? There's no one _to_ use it." He pointed out, wondering where the teen was going with this.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you and I could use it."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, and Gohan nearly choked on the air. Was he serious?! The two of them?? Using the ballroom?!  
  
Gohan whipped his head down at him. "You can't be serious." Was all he could say, shaking his head as if in denial.  
Trunks shrugged again. "Why not? We could use it, make a date of it even." He said, not fully realizing how the tea pot at his feet or the Beast before him was taking what he'd said. He meant a friendly date, but they didn't know that.  
  
In fact, Gohan was having a hard time believing it. A date? He wanted a date? "But, the.. It... we just can't..."  
  
Chi-Chi made a move to stamp on his foot, for being so idiotic when Trunks was giving them exactly what they wanted, but considering his size, Gohan only let out a small grunt of pain before sneering down in annoyance at her.  
  
Trunks didn't really notice as he moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Gohan's much larger and hairier arm before putting up the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Pleeeeease?" He begged. The idea of a friendly dance seemed fun, and he really wanted to give it a try, especially since he's never had the honor of dancing in an elegant ballroom in a castle before.  
  
Gohan fidgeted a little, feeling embarrassed at having the teen, whom he loved more than anything, hanging off of him and begging for a date. How in the world was he expected to get out of something like that so easily? If it were anything else then he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But this...  
  
He sighed, looking down into Trunks' begging eyes, and once again, he found himself captivated by them. "I can't dance." He explained, pitifully.  
  
Chi-Chi mentally slapped herself in the forehead since she had no hands to do it with. She'd completely forgotten about that. Gohan couldn't dance.  
  
Trunks blinked up at him, confusion clearly evident in his eyes before it was replaced by something else. "Really?" He asked, a little disappointed at the thought, and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Oh." Trunks said, his arms loosening from around Gohan's arm as he let go, trying hard but failing miserably to hide just how disappointed he was. Though he didn't know why. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was just dancing, right?  
  
Gohan, not liking the sight of a saddened Trunks, was quick to try and offer some sort of solution to the problem, spitting out an option before even having a chance to fully think it over. "I can learn if you'd like." He offered.  
  
And at this, Trunks snapped his head back up at him, his lavender hair flowing around his face when he did so. "Really?" He asked, smiling brightly up at him as his eyes shined with a new hope.  
  
Gohan nodded his head, delighted that he'd helped, but also mentally kicking himself. How in the hell was he supposed to learn how to dance?! That would take forever!  
  
"Just, um... give me a week or two to do it first, alright?"  
  
Trunks eagerly nodded his head, looping an arm around Gohan's arm again as he started to lead him back to the kitchen. "Sure, just make sure you get really good at it!" He chirped.  
  
And Gohan groaned. He was now expected to go from zero to one hundred percent on the dance floor in less that two weeks? The Gods were sitting up on their clouds laughing at him at that very moment, he just knew it!  
  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was delighted, a bright smile on her face as she followed the two love birds to the kitchen. She simply couldn't wait to tell Yamcha and Piccolo about this!  
  
**_To Be Continued.........................  
_**  
**A.N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed me, I know I've been bad and not saying who, so I will now** : )**  
  
**Princess Katrina Blue T. Topaz Shadowy Fluffball Legolas19 devilburns Erica Corrupted-innocent AnGeL CuDdles 16 YaoiCyberCat Kurok ChibiReicheru Tyrone I.G. Shawver Xtreme Chick**  
  
As well as anyone else who reviewed but who's name I didn't get, THANK YOU!! 


	21. Getting Ready

**_Beauty and the Beast  
_**  
_**By Sniffles & Freewater  
**_  
**Disclaimers :** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
**Category :** Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
**Pairing(s)** : Gh/MTr  
  
**Rating :** PG - 13  
  
**Spoilers :** None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.

**Summary :** DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes :** The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.  
  
**Cast :** In the order they appear

**_Beast_** played by : Gohan

**Gaston **played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule

**Lefou **played by : Krillin

**_Belle _**played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )

**Maurice** played by : Vegeta heheheheheh

Phillipe played by : Phillipe

Archive : Ask my permission first.

Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
_**Chapter Twenty One: Getting Ready  
**_  
Gohan couldn't help but fidget in his bath, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed, even while in the soothing hot and soapy water he still felt uneasy.  
  
A stone statue servant (one that would actually look a little human if it weren't for the marble he was carved out of) walked over with a fresh bucket of hot water before pouring it over his head, trying to wash out the shampoo suds all over his body with it before picking up a scrub brush to get the rest out.  
  
"I can handle the rest." He said quickly, snatching the brush from his hand and ordering the servant away.  
  
He never liked having someone with him when he took his baths anyway. And when he was changed into the monster he was by the witch he even tried to avoid them as much as possible.  
  
But unfortunately for him, tonight he **_had_** to get cleaned up.  
  
His little date with Trunks was in a few hours.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Gohan found that after spending nearly an hour in the tub it was time to get out. The steam from the water was really starting to get to him, and he figured that if he stayed in any longer he would surely shrivel up or melt.  
  
How he wished that he could slow down time. If for only a few more hours to go over his dance lessons again. He wasn't ready. He knew that for a fact. After two weeks of coaching from Chi-Chi and practicing with anything tall enough to dance with him, he still couldn't do it.  
  
He was as lousy a dancer as he was when he first started, and Trunks was expecting to do the waltz with him.  
  
Could his life get any worse?  
  
After exiting the tub, there were a few servants nearby, waiting with many dry towels to give him, but he decided to shake himself off first. Letting out a little of his frustration by soaking the servants and the walls around him.  
  
He couldn't help but smirk in amusement at their grumbled complaints, none of them being brave enough to voice them out loud to him as they all headed out the door to throw away the wet towels and grab some fresh ones.  
  
It was then that Yamcha walked in the door, watching as the servants went passed him, all dripping wet, with a confused look on his face. But one good look at his still smirking and damp prince told him what had happened. And he couldn't help the chuckle he let out with a shake of his head.  
  
"Trunks is going to have one hell of a time dealing with you when you two get married." He laughed, hopping over to his feet and looking up at his face.  
  
Gohan grunted. "**_If_** he marries me." He corrected miserably, taking a seat on a nearby stool as another servant quickly appeared from seemingly nowhere. Throwing a fresh towel over his shoulders while brushing his now clean and shining fur.  
  
Gohan was a little surprised to see that it was the same coat hanger servant from the night before who had been giving him his dance lessons. Looking down at the servant's mid section, he couldn't help the small cringe he gave off at the sight of the spot where it had been taped back together from where he accidentally broke it in half.  
  
Needless to say, that was one lesson in particular that the entire castle wished to forget.  
  
But he quickly decided that he didn't really care at the moment as he allowed himself to be brushed and dried. Trying to prepare himself for the letdown he was sure he was going to get when he proclaimed his love for the teen and asked to marry him.  
  
That is, if they got through the dancing alive and unharmed.  
  
He was so sure that the answer would be no, but his rose was quickly dying, and he had to be the one to make the first move since the boy wasn't showing any signs of doing so.  
  
It was his only hope of becoming human again. And even if Trunks rejected him, he could always try again later. It was a small hope, but it was all he had.  
  
Yamcha hopped onto the dresser in front of the stool his master was sitting on. "I wouldn't worry too much. Everyone in the castle knows just how much he likes you! There's no way he would turn you down!" He proclaimed excitedly with a wave of his arms, the flame on his candle sticks flickering at the sudden movement.  
  
"Like and love are two completely separate things." He reminded him, still a little depressed about the whole thing. "And even if I was still human, why would he be interested in me once I make a fool of myself on the dance floor?" He grumbled sourly.  
  
Yamcha shrugged. "Just... try to take his mind off of dancing. Impress him with your wit and conversation and he'll forget all about it!" He suggested, the excited gleam coming back into his eyes. "You might not even have to dance with him tonight."  
  
Gohan snorted, remembering how excited the teen always seemed to be at the thought of dancing in his ballroom with him. He would also check in on him once in a while using the magic of his hand mirror, and he knew for a fact that there was no way he'd be getting out of it by how often and excitedly the teen would speak about it to either Chi-Chi or Erasa in his room.  
  
The only thing he could think of to put a halt to the whole dancing thing, was if he or Trunks ate too much at dinner and got a bad stomach ache to stop it. But the idea of that didn't sound too much better than the actual dancing, so he tried to push the thought of over stuffing himself out of his head.  
  
Yamcha was about to say something else to try and sooth his master's thoughts and perhaps provide some comfort over his horrible dancing skills, but the door to his room had opened up again, and Piccolo was now in the doorway.  
  
Gohan raised a brow at him. "What is it?" He asked, wondering what he was doing there so soon.  
  
The small clock cleared his throat. "Trunks is ready and waiting for you." He announced.  
  
And Gohan's eyes went wide. He had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping by spitting out the first thing that came to mind. "What do you mean, he's ready?!" He demanded in a near panic, just to have both the clock and the candlestick holder give him odd looks. "I still have another two and a half hours to prepare!"  
  
Piccolo sighed, trying to be as patient with his prince as humanly... or at least, as patient as a clock his size could be. "Honestly Gohan, what is it with you and losing track of the time? You were in the bath longer than you should have been, and now Trunks is ready and waiting." He explained to him, half amused with the whole thing.  
  
Trunks must really have him wrapped around his little finger to make him act so out of focus all the time.  
  
"Dammit!" Gohan cursed both miserably and loudly, turning hie head back to where Piccolo still stood, waiting for an order.  
  
"Go back to his room and tell him I'll be down in ten minutes." He grumbled, getting up and heading for his bed where his suit was waiting, laid out nicely for him to see as he grabbed it and tried to throw it on as fast as he could while at the same time trying to shoo away any servants trying to help him.  
  
Piccolo gave a deep respectful bow before he left, knowing with a smirk on his face that his prince would be having a great night regardless of the fact that he was now late.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Trunks paced back and forth in his room, wringing his hands in nervous anticipation while Erasa tried to sooth him with calm words that simply weren't helping.  
  
Gohan was late. Not bad late, just fifteen minutes late.  
  
The kind of late that made him nervous. The kind of late that made him wonder if Gohan had changed his mind and was going to back out. He seriously hoped that he wasn't. He was really looking forward to tonight and didn't want to cancel.  
  
Piccolo suddenly made himself known in the doorway with a few soft knocks on the wood. Getting everyone's attention, Trunks' especially. "Gohan's almost finished getting ready, so you should just go and wait for him."  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked, getting excited and happy again since he now knew that Gohan wasn't bailing out on him.  
  
Piccolo nodded his head, taking his time to use that to look the boy up and down. As if examining him to try and determine if what he was wearing was good enough for his prince.  
  
He was pleased to see how good he actually looked, wearing one of Gohan's old formal tuxedo's, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail with two strands of hair down either side of his face now that it was long again.  
  
Oh yes, Gohan should be very pleased with how he looked for their date tonight.  
  
Trunks smiled brightly at Piccolo's nodding head, allowing himself to be led out of the room and down the long hallway towards Gohan's end of the castle by one of the many nameless servants that were always around.  
  
He simply couldn't wait to get the night started, he'd been waiting as patiently as he could for it for the passed two weeks and now that the big day was finally here he was more excited than ever, almost giddy even.  
  
Earlier that day, he'd caught a glimpse of the many servants lighting up the dining room and ballroom with hundreds of long white candles before setting up the chandeliers. And if the place was looking so great in the middle of the day, then he seriously couldn't wait to see what it would look like at night with all those candles glowing for him and Gohan as they lit up the room.  
  
Actually, now that he stopped to think about it, the way the servants were setting up the rooms seemed almost romantic.  
  
He tried to shake the ridiculous thought from his head. It was just a friendly date and they all knew it, didn't they?  
  
Finally making it to the stairs that led to the West Wing as well as Gohan's room, Trunks and the servant came to a slow stop before the servant excused himself and left him alone to wait.  
  
He didn't have to wait very long before he could see Gohan's form coming around the darker corner of the upstairs hall, making a turn to go downstairs before stopping in his tracks.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but let out a sigh of awe at the sight of him. He looked so beautiful in his old clothes with the candle light flickering off his face that it should have been a sin. And with the dance lessons and all, he hadn't seen too much of him since he suggested having this date, so he was very pleased to see that his hair had grown back to it's former shoulder length glory.  
  
How he wished he was human again, at that very moment more than ever so that he could just grab him right then and there and simply shower is gorgeous face with many kisses of all kinds. But unfortunately, at the moment, all he could do was gawk.  
  
An act that didn't go unnoticed by the lavender haired teen, and he couldn't help but fidget under the almost hungry looking gaze. "I guess I look good?" He asked shyly.  
  
Gohan blinked at the question, forcefully snapping himself out of his thoughts, which were getting to the point of being perverted, before answering. "Of course, you look better than perfect." He said sincerely before he could stop himself. Mentally kicking himself in the head for most likely making the boy feel uncomfortable with his words.  
  
But to his delight, Trunks blushed through a smile. "Really?" He asked.  
  
Gohan was quick to nod his head.  
  
"Well, you look great too." Trunks said, looking Gohan over as if it was the first time he'd ever seen him. His fur looked a lot cleaner and was much shinier, suggesting that it had been thoroughly washed and brushed many times to be proper for their date. And he was even wearing a blue gentleman's suit. One that was rather similar to his own, and he couldn't help but wonder how long it took to be tailored to fit his enormous size.  
  
Gohan smiled down at him appreciatively, walking the rest of the way down the stairs to meet him before offering him his arm. A romantic tip that Yamcha had offered him at the last minute. "Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
And Trunks laughed, looping his own arm around his in amusement. "More than ready." Was the reply he gave they headed off to the dining room together to get the night started.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
It was just too much for him. He couldn't go another step. The air around him that was supposed to be getting warmer was in fact freezing him to the bone, and it was only intensified by the howling wind had gotten to him a long time ago. But it was at this point when Vegeta found that he just couldn't take anymore of it.  
  
'God forgive me.' He thought to himself in shame as his legs gave out and he dropped to his knees in the snow. Weak and tired, his eyes begging him for sleep and his body wanting to rest.  
  
It was just too much, he was hopelessly lost with no way of finding his way to the castle or back to the village even if he wanted to turn around.  
  
The last snowstorm had hit him really hard, throwing him off track and causing him to lose both his map and his way. He'd been wandering around aimlessly for nearly a month, simply praying to find his way to his son so they could leave for home.  
  
But it was then that he realized how impossible it was. He was lost and Trunks was still a prisoner, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He ran out of supplies three days ago, and was forced to survive without any food by drinking the snow slush on the ground. He hated it to no end, but it was better than death.  
  
It was the thing that was keeping him alive, yet at the same time helping to kill him. He was still sick, and the dirty water wasn't helping his health out at all. It only made him worse. Not to mention the fact that he was still soaked from the last puddle filled with ice and snow that he fell into.  
  
It was a short winter they had this year, but it was still killing him. And he just couldn't go on any further.  
  
The last of Vegeta's strength gave out when he fell the rest of the way face down on the muddy ground. And in the back of his mind, just before he passed out, he couldn't help but wonder if his only son was even still alive.  
  
_To Be Continued................................._

**_Thank You's To:_**

**_Erica_**

**_Legolas 19_**

**_Tyrone I.G. Shawver_**

**_Blue T. Topaz_**

**_Shadowy Fluffball_**

**_Princess Katreena_**

**_Blood Mistress_**

**_Devilburns_**

**_Chibi Reicheru_**


	22. Bitter Sweet And Strange

_**Beauty and the Beast  
**_  
_By Sniffles & Freewater_  
  
**Disclaimers :** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
**Category :** Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
**Pairing(s) :** Gh/MTr  
  
**Rating :** PG - 13  
  
Spoilers : None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
Summary : DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
Notes : The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.

Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!! _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Bittersweet and Strange**_

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Piccolo all stood by the dining room with fantastic smiles on their faces. All watching the scene before them in utter delight as Gohan miraculously managed to remember his table manners as he ate, and as Trunks became more and more mesmerized by the sound of the many violins playing themselves on a small couch nearby.

Things were going perfectly smooth. So perfect that it appeared as if nothing at all could go wrong. But none of them bothered to voice that thought out loud for fear of jinxing themselves.

Yamcha and Chi-Chi had only returned from when they left a few minutes ago. To check on the lighting of the ballroom by making sure all the candles and chandeliers were lit, and Chi-Chi just had to make sure that the music would be perfect.

Piccolo stayed behind. In a dark corner where he knew Gohan could see him in case he was needed. But so far, to his delight, it appeared as if he didn't need him at all, and was doing just fine. They had even started up a few nice conversations, and Gohan had even managed to make Trunks blush madly on a few occasions by commenting on his looks.

Then, without warning, Trunks got up from his seat before running over to his side of the table, excitedly grabbed his much larger paws and pulled him out of his seat. Gohan was obviously a little shocked with the sudden act, but to his horror he realized what Trunks was doing when he led him into the ballroom.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

As they followed, Chi-Chi and Yamcha were praying mentally that he wouldn't bungle it up, but Piccolo simply had an amused smirk on his face. 'This should be good.' He thought, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Uh, Trunks?" Gohan started up nervously, finding it harder and harder to breathe once they made it to the center of the ballroom.

"Ya?" He asked, taking one of Gohan's paws into his hand before putting the other on his waist. With the size difference, it would just look too weird if he were to lead the dance, so Gohan had to do it.

Gohan gulped nervously at the contact. "I-I... I'm a lousy dancer." He stuttered, trying to shut out the thoughts of his many bungled practice attempts with the few servants brave enough to get near him.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

Trunks shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about that, so am I." He explained.

And Gohan blinked down at him. "What?"

"We're just going to do a slow dance. Think of it as walking around in circles while facing me." He explained simply. "It's the easiest kind of dancing there is."

Gohan would have done a face vault, but he caught himself in time before he could. That certainly _did_ sound a helluva lot simpler than the instructions he was given by his dance teachers. Right foot moves to position B and such. But Trunks had just summed it all up for him while admitting his own weakness with it as well.

But still, he couldn't help but just be a _little_ nervous.

What he didn't know, was that Trunks was nervous too.

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gohan found that he simply couldn't argue with him. Trunks wanted this too badly. "Whatever you say, just don't hold it against me if I step on your feet." He quipped, earning the delightful sound of laughter from his guest before they started to spin around the dance floor.

And to Gohan's surprise, Trunks was right. It was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

Yamcha was more than a little stunned with what he was seeing. "Is it just me, or is Master Gohan actually dancing? And doing it well, too." He asked.

Piccolo smirked again. "Evidently, Trunks is a much better teacher than the castle's own dancing experts." He said, glad that Gohan was getting the hang of his most hated enemy. The dance floor.

Before either of them knew it, Trunks had Gohan so into their waltz that the speed to their dancing had rapidly picked up. And Gohan even had Trunks doing spins around the ballroom. Both smiling brightly at the fun they were having.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Once they had slowed down again, but still remained moving, Trunks didn't even notice when he nestled himself in Gohan's arms as they danced. His head resting on his chest with his eyes closed. "I'm really glad you agreed to do this." He mumbled

Gohan blushed beneath his dark fur. "I'm glad too." He admitted sincerely.

He was so afraid of spending this time with him. Of embarrassing himself in front of him. But it was exactly what he needed. Being with Trunks right now, holding him in his arms safely like he was, it just felt so right.

And he just prayed that Trunks was thinking the exact same thing.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

Trunks just couldn't explain it. What was it about being so near him that felt so good? What were these feelings he had for him? They made him feel... safe... whenever Gohan was around he just felt happy and safe. That was the only way he could describe it.

Though, that made perfect sense for him to feel so safe when he was around considering what he went through to protect him from those hungry wolves those many weeks ago.

And to think, he actually thought that Gohan was a monster.

Looking up at him, and smiling brightly when their eyes met, he felt a twinge of shame running through him at the thought. Gohan wasn't a monster, he was just misunderstood.

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

It was then that Trunks blinked up in confusion, and Gohan realized that he wasn't looking at him any longer.

"What is it?" He asked, hoping there was nothing wrong.

"Those painted angels on your ceiling," Trunks said, still looking up. "I thought I saw them move."

Gohan blinked, turning his own head up to the ceiling. And Trunks was right, the angels had moved. He frowned in thought, wondering what they were up to. Because usually they simply hide behind their clouds and hardly ever came out for anything.

He suddenly chuckled at the thought, realizing what it was that they found so interesting. Him.

Dancing with a beautiful guest was hardly something he made a habit of doing after all.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Gohan said, getting Trunks to look back at his face. "It's probably just the trick of the light." He explained, taking his hand and twirling him around.

Trunks chuckled. "Ya, I guess you're right." He said, twirling back into Gohan's arms as they resumed their dance.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

Trunks chuckled again. "I bet Hercule would have a heart attack if he could see me now." He said finding the mental picture to be an amusing one at best.

This had Gohan more than a little curious. "Who's Hercule?" He asked.

Trunks shrugged indifferently. "No one important really, just this guy who has a crush on me." He explained.

Gohan's eyes darkened when he heard _that._ Someone was interested in _his_ Trunks? Now that was completely unacceptable! "Oh?" He asked, trying not to let the teen in on how jealous he was getting.

Trunks nodded his head. "Ya, the guy's a real lunatic though." He explained, and Gohan found himself calming down when Trunks called the man a lunatic. "He thinks that I'm a girl and runs around calling me Belle!"

Gohan burst out laughing when he heard that, all thoughts of jealousy vanishing, and Trunks playfully smacked him in the arm. He just couldn't help it, it was too funny!

"I-I can understand why you wanted to cut your hair so badly!" He spat out, still roaring with laughter. And Trunks groaned.

"That's what I get for telling you!" Trunks grumbled, scolding both him and himself.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

After noticing that the light from the candles were slowly beginning to dwindle and die, Trunks stopped the dance. It was just getting a little too dark, and he needed some fresh air to calm himself now that they were done.

"Want to come outside with me?" He asked.

Gohan smiled down at him, glad for being invited along. And it was a nice night out as well. Not too hot and not too cold, and the stars were shining as well. It was the perfect setting to propose. "Of course. I'd love to." He said, allowing Trunks to take his hand and lead him out to the balcony.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast..._

"Wow," Trunks breathed, when they made it outside. "It's beautiful." He said, and Gohan smirked in approval as he still held his hand.

He knew that Trunks had yet to see the scenery from this side of the castle, where the forest was greener and the waterfall could be seen with ease. You could even hear it if you were quiet enough.

Oh yes, this was the perfect setting for his proposal. Maybe if he was lucky enough Trunks would actually accept it.

Looking back down into his face, he was more than just a little shocked to actually see a faraway look gracing his features as he stared off into the distance. As if his mind was somewhere else.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked worriedly, squeezing his hand to get his attention. "What's the matter?"

Trunks turned his head back up to face him. "I just... Miss my father." He explained sadly, moving forward to wrap his arms around Gohan's much larger free arm for comfort. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I know I'm not supposed to. But I just wish I could see him again. I miss him so much."

And with those words, Gohan had never felt more guilty in his entire life. Trunks was in pain and he was the cause. How he wished that there was something he could do, but he sent his father away. So how was he supposed to...

_WAIT!!_ There was a way! Gohan smiled down at him, gently lifting his chin so he would face him again. "There is a way for you to see him." He said, not bothering to explain himself just yet at the sight of Trunks' confused face as he took his hand again and led him to the West Wing of the castle.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When they got there, Trunks was a little nervous about entering his room considering what had happened the last time. But Gohan was quick to reassure him that there was no harm in entering this time. And that there was something important that he really needed to see.

When Trunks got inside, he was actually shocked to see that Gohan's room had been cleaned up, and looked decent even. But he had no time to dwell on that after Gohan finished leading him to the other end of his room where both his glowing rose and magic mirror awaited.

Just before Trunks could ask why the flower beneath the glass case was dying, considering he thought that magic flowers never died, Gohan picked up a white crystal mirror that lay next it before offering it to him.

Trunks took it, looking back up at Gohan for the answer to his unasked question. What _was_ it?

"That mirror will show you anything you ask to see." He explained. "Even your father."

Trunks looked a little unsurely into the glass, his reflection not looking any more confident as he awkwardly asked to see his father.

There was a bright white glow that immediately came out of the mirror before it momentarily blinded him, but when Trunks finally managed to regain his sight the image before him made him pale want to throw up.

He saw his father, just as promised, but he was laying face down in the woods, and he wasn't moving.

Trunks choked back a sob as tears instantly filled his eyes, and this had Gohan more than a little worried as well as confused until Trunks finally found his voice. Even though it had gone frantic.

"Oh my God! Papa! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" He cried out frantically, feeling his knees go weak before he dropped to the floor and started to shake. Not taking his blurry eyes off of the horrifying image before him as he tried to will his mind into believing that what he was seeing wasn't real. It was just a mirror, it couldn't be real!

Gohan quickly snatched the mirror from his hands, ignoring the pitiful cry of protest Trunks gave off when he did. He just had to see it to believe it.

And sure enough, there it was. The image that was making his Trunks cry. His dead father. And he had shown it to him.

"Trunks, I'm so sor--" Gohan quickly stopped himself when he saw Vegeta twitch his arm ever so slightly, before letting out a sickly groan.

"Trunks! Look! He's alive!" He cried out excitedly, getting to his one knee and offering the teen the mirror again. "Look, he's alive, there's no need to cry." He whispered to him tenderly. Wanting nothing more than to just see his face clear up from his tears.

He just couldn't stand to see him cry.

Trunks slowly reached out to take the mirror again, looking back into the glass and feeling a wave of happiness wash over him when he saw his father turn his head ever so slightly in his unconscious state.

He was alive. He was alive!

"Oh God." He breathed, feeling a twinge of hope that now he could at least be saved. "He-he's all alone! Why isn't someone with him! He's sick! He should be in bed!" He cried out, getting frantic all over again. His father could easily be dying and for some odd reason he was out in the woods all by himself!

Gohan bit his bottom lip. He was so close, he could feel it. But if he were to simply stand by and do nothing while Trunks' father died out there in the cold... he didn't know what he would do. Trunks would be miserable, and he couldn't have that. Would he even forgive him?

Alright, he had to save the old man, that much was now certain. But how would he do that? He was way too far away for him to go and get him himself like he did when Trunks ran away. And none of his servants were capable enough to go and get him either.

So that only left...

Gohan's eyes widened. 'No.'

He turned back to face Trunks, his eyes still tearing at the sight of his ill father. If he were to save the man's life, then he had to let Trunks go.

Gohan got to his feet, padding his way to where his dying rose rested beneath the glass case before placing a large paw on the glass. Only a few petals left now. There wasn't enough time.

"Get your horse ready, you have to go to him." Gohan mumbled miserably, not turning to look at him and hardly able to believe himself for letting him go.

Trunks blinked away tears up at him. He was so into his grief and worry for his father that he heard Gohan speaking, but he didn't know what was said. "W-what?" He asked.

Gohan raised his voice a little. "I said you can go. You need to go to him." He snapped, trying with all his might to keep his anger under control. This was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Y-you mean...?"

"I release you. You're not my prisoner anymore." Gohan finished sadly, still not turning to face him, which made what happened next all the more shocking to him.

He didn't see Trunks get to his feet before running over to him and throwing his arms around his much larger waist. An act that stunned Gohan out of hypnotic state of self pity enough to look down at him shock His hands were barely able to reach around him, but his grip was tight, and Gohan put an arm around him. Relishing what he knew was going to be the last time he'd ever get to hold him.

"Thank you for understanding." Trunks mumbled to him from where his head was buried in his fur before looking up at him with shining and grateful eyes.

Gohan's heart broke when he pulled away from him before stepping away to leave. But Trunks didn't even get five full steps away before he stopped abruptly, realizing he still had the mirror in his hands.

He turned back around to give it back to him, but Gohan put a paw up to stop him. "Take it with you, it will help you find your father, but you'll also be able to look back." He said, risking running one of his paws through soft lavender hair. "Remember me?" He asked.

Trunks' breath hitched at the request, strangely finding that he actually _didn't_ want to leave. And Gohan's request was enough to make his heart ache in terrible pain. But his father's very life depended on him. He had to go. So all he allowed himself to do, lest he start crying again, was nod his head in agreement before turning away and running out of that room as fast as his two feet could take him without looking back.

Gohan lowered his head and covered his eyes with his paw, using the other to hold onto a nearby table to keep himself from crumbling to his knees as he wept.

He wanted to be sick, he wanted to cry, scream, throw one of his all too familiar tantrums, anything at all to make the pain go away. Because it was simply unbearable.

And it was then that he realized why he acted so miserably towards everyone when he was still human. Because the right thing hurt.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Goten was in the doorway listening to everything that had been said. He didn't mean to, he was just going up to offer them some of the tea in his cup, and when he heard his Master Gohan letting Trunks go, he just couldn't help but listen intently to what was being said.

And so, when Trunks ran out of the room, Goten followed. Hoping to catch up and stop him from leaving them all.

Because it wasn't just Gohan who would remain cursed if he left.

It was the entire castle

_**To Be Continued..........................**_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me so far, and sorry that the update took so long, but I just moved and am currently without the Internet. Right now I'm on a friends computer and have to get off soon, so I'm not too sure how long this will last, but the story is still going on!


	23. House Arrest

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
**Disclaimers :**_ Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
**_Category :_** Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
**_Pairing(s) :_** Gh/MTr  
  
**_Rating :_** PG - 13  
  
**_Spoilers :_** None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Summary :_** DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Notes :_** The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.

Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!! ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_**Chapter Twenty Three: House Arrest**_

Trunks had his horse ready to leave Gohan's castle in less than half the time it would normally take to get ready in his haste. His father was waiting for him, so he had to hurry, and the stable was the first place he went after he finished changing into his old clothes from home, not even bothering to stop and say goodbye to any of the servants as he hastened passed them.

As he sped down the main road that led out of the castle grounds, he couldn't help but let out a shudder of displeasure at the sound of Gohan's loud and monstrous wail echoing after him.

'I'm sorry.' He thought miserably, fighting back tears while trying to convince himself that it was simply the wind in his eyes that was causing him to cry.

Pushing the miserable feeling he had into the bottom of his stomach, Trunks reached behind his tunic and pulled out Gohan's crystal mirror. He immediately asked it to show him his father as he rode, and when it did, he demanded that it tell him the fastest way to get to him.

A little map appeared in the glass, and Trunks was rather surprised by all the shortcuts it was showing him. With him riding that way, he would be able to pick up his father and have him at home in bed within the day!

Feeling his spirits lift at the very thought, Trunks urged Phillipe to go on faster through the woods. Because every second was a second that he wasn't about to waste.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"HE DID WHAT?!?" Everyone shouted in horrific shock.

Piccolo grunted miserably. Wondering why the hell he always had to be the messenger. "It's true, Gohan let him go." He explained sourly, his arms crossed while he tried to think of ways in which he could kill his master while making it look like an accident.

"But-but..." Yamcha stuttered. "He was so close!" He spat out, completely shocked over the whole thing. Why would Gohan just suddenly get up and let him leave?! And on the day he was supposed to tell him that he loved him too!

Chi-Chi shook her head sadly. "It's _because_ he loves him that he let him go." She explained, answering his unasked question.

Piccolo scowled. "That makes absolutely no sense!" He yelled. "If he loved him then he should have told him! Not let him run away from us again!" It was bad enough that Gohan had done something as stupid as let Trunks leave, but now, they would all be punished for it by remaining stuck the way they were forever.

Yamcha ignored Piccolo's outburst. "If Gohan loves him... could that be enough to break the spell?" He asked hopefully.

And once again, Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, Trunks has to love him in return." She explained sadly.

"And now it's too late." Piccolo finished gruffly.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Papa!?" Trunks called out, his voice echoing through the landscape and causing a few birds to fearfully fly out of their trees.

He knew his father was near here somewhere, the mirror said that he was. But the sun still had yet to rise, and it was hard searching for him in the dark. And with the fear of accidentally riding his horse right over him, he had to get off of Phillipe's back to do the rest of the search on foot. Keeping the horse nearby just in case.

Trunks cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted again. "PAPA!?" He cried out, getting no answer once again.

Trunks lowered his hands, biting his bottom lip to try and fight back the worried tears that were gathering in his eyes. Why couldn't he find him? Had he already died and some animal carted him away?

The very thought made his stomach lurch and his heart ache.

He pulled out the crystal mirror again. "Show me my father." He commanded, and once again the usual bright flash of light blinded his eyes for only a moment before an image appeared.

There he was. Still laying face down and shivering from the cold wind. He looked as fine as Trunks could hope for at the moment, but why couldn't he find him?

"Wait a minute." He mumbled, squinting his eyes as he looked at the background of where his father lay. Just in front of a few large bushes, still without their leaves, but there were enough branches in the way to obscure the cloaked thing that was behind them.

It couldn't be...

Trunks took a sideways step to the left, and saw the thing in the mirror behind the bushes do the same.

"THAT'S ME!!" He screamed out in shock, his eyes darting towards the large bushes behind him before he ran to them, pushing them out of the way to see his father laying there behind them. Just where the branches wouldn't allow him to see.

"Father!" He cried out, putting the mirror away before turning him onto his back and checking for a pulse, and letting out a sigh of pure relief when he found one. He was still alive.

Trunks put two finger to his lips and whistled loudly for his horse to come. "You're going to be fine, papa." He said as if Vegeta could hear, Phillipe showing up and stopping at his feet while Trunks helped him into the horse before climbing on himself.

Whipping the reigns as hard as he could to make the horse head for home at tops speeds.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he finally arrived at his cottage, that somehow seemed just a little smaller than it was when he last saw it, Trunks didn't even bother putting Phillipe in his stable as he got off the horse and gently pulled his father down to the ground. Trying to be as careful with him as he could as he put his arm over his shoulder and carried him up the steps and towards the door.

First he needed to get him out of his wet clothes and into bed, and then he would have to get a warm fire started. Phillipe would probably just wander around near the house, so he would worry about him later.

Unknown to the lavender haired teen, Krillin was just walking up the small rode and back to his post for the day when he pulled up on his horse. He quickly ducked behind a thick tree so as to not get caught, smiling brightly at the sight before him.

"They're back." He mumbled, almost in awe that he was actually seeing them after all that time of being away as Trunks opened the door and headed inside with his sickly father, closing it behind him. "Hn, 'bout time." He grumbled, crossing his arms as he stepped out from his hiding spot.

Hercule had specifically told him not to move from his spot at the small house, but it was in the middle of winter! And what that oaf didn't know wouldn't hurt him in his opinion anyway. And now that Trunks was finally back, all he had to do was get the fool down there to pick up his prize and he would finally be able to go home and eat a decent meal.

Turning on his heal, Krillin ran as fast as he could for the tavern, where he knew that giant fool was probably already drunk out of his mind.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Two Days Later:_**

Vegeta groggily opened his eyes, suddenly being jerked out of his unconscious state by something unknown at the moment, but he did know that he was definitely awake and not dreaming.

And he wasn't in the forest.

His eyes went wide at the realization. He wasn't in the cold forest like how he should be, but instead he was in a warm bed.

What the hell was going on?!

He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he felt himself being pushed back to the bed by someone unknown. "L-let me up!" He cried out, his voice hoarse and near panicked. "I need to find my son! I can't be here!"

"Papa, it's me!"

Vegeta instantly stopped struggling, looking up uncertainly into the blurry face of the owner of the voice that sounded so much like his boy. He didn't recognize him through the haze, but the bleary lavender hair, along with the voice, was a dead giveaway that this person was who he said he was.

His son.

"...T-Trunks...?" He rasped uncertainly, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Shhhh...." Trunks applied a moist cloth to his forehead, not wanting him to speak just yet for fear of losing more of his strength. "It's okay, papa, we're home." He said as soothingly as possible. Trying not to lose it with how worried and excited he was all at the same time.

He almost lost his father to his sickness, but now after seeing him again after all those months, worrying over his bed for the past two days while waiting for him to finally wake up... he just wanted to jump up and down for joy, hugging him tight. But he was just too afraid to hurt him.

A look of sheer relief washed over Vegeta's face at the sight of him, slowly coming into focus for him to see. And he couldn't have been happier. He had his son back! He didn't know how it happened but he had him back. And they were home as well. Far away from the dark forest of the Beast who had cruelly locked them up.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He admitted without shame, ignoring Trunks' protests as he weakly sat up and tightly embraced his only child.

Trunks eventually stopped trying to talk his father back into laying down as he hugged him back. Going against his better judgment for his father's health when he did. "I missed you, papa." Trunks whispered, his voice choked through the simple happiness he felt. Not truly knowing how much really he did miss him until just then.

"H-how did you escape?" Vegeta pulled away and asked, complete shock suddenly engulfing him as the realization dawned. He didn't make it back to the castle to save his boy, but instead he'd somehow gotten free and was the one to save him!

Trunks nearly fidgeted, trying to think of the right way to say what he was about to say. "Actually papa, I didn't escape." He explained, watching with a small amount of amusement how his father raised his eyebrows. "He let me go." Trunks finished.

"That monster?!?" Vegeta spat out, ignoring the pain in his throat from doing such a thing. His disbelief was just too much to take.

"But he's different now, papa!" Trunks insisted, quickly coming to Gohan's defense. "He's... changed somehow." He explained as best as he could.

Vegeta snorted. Like he would ever believe that bullshit! "What did he make you do?" He snarled menacingly.

Trunks blinked. "What?"

Vegeta's look became more protective. "That monster must of had you do something despicable to earn your freedom! I won't believe that he simply let you go!" He shouted, convinced that the monster had somehow hurt his only son and now Trunks was hiding it from him.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Papa, you worry too much." He chuckled, knowing where his father's train of thought had gone and finding it to be rather funny.

Like Gohan would ever take advantage of him! The simple thought was almost hilarious!

Vegeta growled. "Don't you think I have a right to be?" He demanded, angry that his own son was finding an issue so serious to be so amusing. It wasn't like it was all that far fetched. He _did _have Hercule always following him around because of his beautiful looks. And he was enough of an ass to deal with without having to worry about some monster on his only son's tail as well.

"I guess you have a point, papa," Trunks admitted to him softly. "But you have to believe me when I say that he changed! He even saved my life to show it!"

Vegeta blinked at him, stunned and fearful that Trunks' life would ever be in that kind of danger, and that the horrid monster of all things was the one to save him.

Before he could open his mouth to ask for the details, there was a strange clanging sound coming from Trunks' sack on the table, just passed the bed. Causing them to jump in slight fear for the sudden interruption before whipping their heads at it.

They both looked at it strangely, wondering what could be in it to be making such a strange noise. And then suddenly, the bag popped open and out came Goten, swiveling a little as he lost his balance on the crystal mirror that he had been tucked away with.

"Hi!" He cried out cheerily once he'd finally managed to get a hold of himself from all his jumping around in his escape attempt. It was just way too hot to be in there any longer!

"G-Goten?" Trunks asked, startled and not knowing if he should believe what he actually was seeing. How could that tiny cup have stowed away into his pack without him noticing for all that time?! Better yet, how did he survive in there?!

The small tea cup jumped from off the table and over to the foot of the bed, allowing Trunks to pick him up and place him on the bed for the both of them to see him. At least the lavender haired teen looked happy to see him.

Vegeta smirked at the sight of the child like cup, remembering it from the last time he was at the castle. "Hn, didn't think I would ever see you again." He said, finding the cup's visit to not be unpleasant at all considering what had happened the last time they were in each other's company.

Goten simply smiled up at him cheerily before turning his head to where Trunks sat. A look of sadness on his face. "Tunks? Why'd you leave?" He asked, his eyes getting bigger. "Don't you like us anymore?"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the question. Not thinking it was possible for his son to be actually making friends during his stay at the castle.

Perhaps he was telling the truth then?

Trunks' eyes became cheerless at the question, his face falling just a little as well. He missed everyone down at the castle, Gohan especially, but he had to leave. "Goten, of course I still like you," He explained. "It's just that--"

Trunks was interrupted by a loud banging on the front door.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as did Vegeta. "Who could it be at this hour?" Trunks mumbled, getting up from his spot before exiting the room and leaving his father to talk to the small child.

"I'll be back in a sec, papa!" He called from the livingroom. Making it over to the door and forgetting to look through the peephole first to see who it was before answering.

He didn't know who he expecting to see, perhaps some poor homeless man looking for a place to stay for the night. But he certainly didn't expect to see Master Roshi. The strange and creepy old man in charge of the asylum.

His look became worried. "May I help you?" He asked.

The old man tapped his fingers together greedily. "I've come for your father." He said, getting straight to the point. It was late, and the faster he got this over with the fast he could head home to enjoy the rest of the gold Hercule had to fork over for coming to get him and his carriages so damn late.

Trunks was more than just a little taken back when he heard that. "My father?!" He demanded almost angrily.

Roshi chuckled. "Don't worry, monseur, we'll take very good care of him." He then stepped aside, giving Trunks a horrifying view of the barred carriage with the asylum logo on it. Along with the crowd of angry looking villagers standing behind it in support. Torches, pitchforks and other weapons in their hands. And Hercule was there as well, leaning up against the carriage with a calm smirk on his face.

But he refused to let the fear they provoked in him show on his face. Scowling for all he was worth before taking a threatening step towards the old man on his property. "My father is _not_ crazy!" He snarled, delighted as the old man took a step away from him.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Krillin shouted, and Trunks whipped his head down at him to see him by the crowd. Trying to work them up and get them angry. "We all heard him, didn't we?!" He shouted, and the crowd gave him a loud cheer of approval.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at him, vowing that when he got all those people off his property then the midget would pay dearly for what he was doing.

"Trunks?"

The teen whipped his head behind him, seeing that his father had gotten up and out of bed to see what all the commotion was about.

"Father, get back inside." He hissed, hoping that none of the villagers had seen him.

He was hoping for a miracle.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Krillin called, getting his attention. "Why don't you tell us all again, just how big was the beast?" He taunted.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and Trunks groaned. Finally understanding what they were accusing him of. He must have gone for help once he got back to the village, and by the looks of it, no one believed his story about Gohan.

"He was enormous!" Vegeta yelled, deciding to stick with his story and be truthful despite the roaring laughter being sent his way. He knew what he saw and he wasn't about to take it back because those fools didn't believe him.

"W-well, you can't get much crazier than that!" Krillin laughed, as did the rest of the village behind him, and Vegeta bristled angrily at them. But he couldn't do much else as two of the large asylum guards ran up the few steps to where he was before roughly pushing Trunks to the floor and grabbing him.

"Papa!" Trunks cried out, instantly getting to his feet to try and help him, but another man about twice his size appeared and pushed him back down, allowing the other two the time they needed to tie Vegeta's hands together in front of him before lifting him up and taking him away.

"Let go of me!!" He roared out in a rage, managing to get in a few good kicks to his captors, and even getting one of them to momentarily drop him after kicking his leg hard enough. But that was for nothing since the other large oaf who was also carrying him just picked him back up again.

"No, papa!" Trunks cried out, making another attempt to get to his feet, and while this time he wasn't pushed back down, the third of the large muscle men simply would not let him pass.

"You can't do this!" He snarled at him, but the large guard simply shrugged indifferently.

"I'm just following orders here, kid." He explained.

Trunks was just about ready to rip his head off for daring to act as if something like this wasn't important enough for him to care about, but before he could open his mouth to give the guy a good chew out, Hercule made himself known. Waving away the guard who, to Trunks' complete shock, nodded his head at the command before leaving them alone.

Since when did Hercule hold any power over the asylum?

"Poor Belle, It's a shame about your father." He said with a shake of his head, as if he was trying to console him.

Trunks, for the moment, decided to forget about being called Belle for five minutes and hopefully get some help. "You know he's not crazy, right Hercule?" He asked desperately.

If Hercule had somehow gotten himself a connection at the asylum that could help him, then he would do anything to get his help. Even put up with being called a girl.

Hercule put a finger on his chin, as if thinking something over. "Y'know... I might be able to help you out here, Belle, if..."

"What? If what??" Trunks asked, getting increasingly impatient with how slow he was being.

Hercule's eye were suddenly filled with lust. "If you marry me." He finished, smirking in approval of his plan that he was sure was going to work.

Trunks gasped at him in horror. "W-what?" Was all he found he was able to say, completely dumbfounded with the very idea before his eyes became angry and he found his voice. "You set this up, didn't you!? He accused.

Hercule ignored his outburst. "Just say the word, Belle, and he's a free man." He said, pointing to where the guards were still waiting for the signal to load up Vegeta into the carriage.

Most of the crowd, Vegeta included, had all gone silent, eagerly awaiting Trunks' response. But Vegeta simply fumed.

'How dare he try to force marriage on _my_ son!' He mentally ranted, vowing that when he escaped from the fools currently holding onto him that the first thing he would do would be to castrate Hercule for trying to force himself onto Trunks like that.

"Don't do it, boy!" He yelled out, just to get punched painfully in the face by one of the guards.

"Be silent, you loon!!" The gruff guard spat.

"Papa!" Trunks tried to go to him again when he saw him take the hit, but Hercule grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Answer me first!" He snarled, holding onto both of his arms now and looking down at him angrily. He was so close to getting what he wanted that there was no way on earth he was just going to let it go.

But unfortunately for him, Trunks found himself to be rather speechless. Still trying to get his mind to process what was happening.

What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to marry Hercule, He'd rather go another round with the forest wolves than do something like that! But if he didn't, than his papa would get locked up for the rest of his life, all because he reported the Beast in an attempt to save him.

It would be selfish to say that he wouldn't marry Hercule. He had to do it.

What other choice did he really have?

Just before he could open his mouth to give his answer, Hercule stepped in, grabbing him roughly by the back of the head before tightening his fingers in his hair painfully. Causing the teen to let out a small cry of pain. "Let me help you decide." Hercule hissed, forcefully bringing his face forward for a kiss before he could do anything to stop him.

He immediately tried to push his tongue into his mouth, but Trunks clamped his teeth shut just in time before he could, and kept them locked tight as he struggled as hard as he could to get away, but Hercule had a strong grip on him and ignored any sound of protest he made. Wrapping his other arm around his waist to prevent escape.

All the while Trunks could hear his father screaming out threats and demands for Hercule to release him or else. Not taking watching his son being forced upon too lightly at all.

But he was still helpless. As was Trunks.

Hercule, finally realizing that "Belle" wasn't about to let him get any further with the kiss, pulled away with a grunt of annoyance. Expecting a full explanation for her disobedience towards her future husband.

He didn't like the idea of it, but the punishment for disobeying a spouse was ten lashings by law, and while he didn't want to hurt her like that, he knew that when they got married it would have to happen a few times in order for her to learn her place with him.

Just before Hercule could open his mouth to demand his explanation, stars clouded his vision as Trunks threw the hardest punch to his face that he could. Using all the anger and hatred he could find within himself to add to his strength. Feeling a helluva lot better when he did, and the giant oaf didn't even know what hit him as he stumbled down the steps and landed flat on his face in the dirt.

The villagers all roared out in laughter at him, as did Krillin, who was supposed to be on his side, and that angered his a great deal. And he snarled at them all menacingly, causing them all the quickly silence their laughter before he turned his head to find that Belle was gone.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief when he watched his boy throw the fool off of him for doing what he did, and then was happy to see him run back in the house after letting out a shudder of disgust and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

He was safer in there at least. And Vegeta could only hope that Hercule would leave him alone until he could find the opportunity he needed to escape him and make a run for it.

He didn't care if he got locked up again, as long as his boy was safe then he didn't care.

Hercule then turned his murderous gaze towards him, wanting nothing more than to just hurt something at that point for the humiliation he suffered. But Vegeta was in the hands of the asylum now, so there was nothing he could really do.

"Get him out of here." He ordered, having every full intention of running into Belle's house before dragging her back out for her punishment.

Vegeta struggled as the two guards on either side of him tried to load him into the carriage, but before they could Trunks stopped them.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!!" He screamed out, and Vegeta's heart sank at the sight of him. Back on the porch of the house and holding a hand mirror tightly in his hand as if it would protect him.

What was he thinking?! He should be hiding!

Trunks looked into the mirror determinedly, not really knowing it he was doing the right thing by exposing Gohan but just knowing that he had to save his father. And he was desperate. If they saw him then they had to leave his papa alone!

"Show me the Beast!" He demanded of it, quickly turning it around to face the crowd as it flashed brightly and an image of a miserable wailing Gohan appeared, howling as if in pain.

Trunks tried to ignore the sound of his hurting friend as best as he could, finding that each of Gohan's painful wails was causing his heart to clench up in pain as well. But he tried to push the feeling away, because he had to focus on the crowd.

The eyes if everyone surrounding his house widened in horror, including Hercule's, and most of the women even let out fearful screams at the sight of him.

'How can they be so afraid of him?' Trunks thought with a frown, not expecting their reactions to be that bad at all. 'He doesn't look that frightening.'

"Is it dangerous?!" One woman cried out.

"No, he's not!" Trunks cried back, quickly running down the steps and into the crowd. He had to stop them from making any terrible assumptions about him before they got out of hand. "Please, I know he looks a little vicious," He said to them as soothingly as possible, turning the mirror around so he could look fondly into Gohan's face. "But he's really very kind and gentle... he's my best friend." He explained.

Hercule noticed how Trunks seemed to be losing himself into the eyes of the monster he was looking at, smiling at him fondly while cradling the mirror, and he didn't like that at all.

Hercule reached out and grabbed him by the arm, getting his attention as they both sneered at each other. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for that monster." He accused, insanely jealous by the simple thought.

Trunks yanked his arm away, disgusted at Hercule's touch. "He's not the monster, Hercule! _You're_ the monster!!" He spat.

Hercule made a grab for him again, roughly taking his wrist before yanking the mirror out of his hand. "You're as crazy as your old man!" He yelled, turning his gaze towards the crowd.

"The Beast will come here and kidnap your children!" He shouted, earning a startled gasp from the crowd. "He'll come after them in the night and eat them for supper!"

"No!" Trunks shouted, knowing what Hercule was doing and trying to struggle away from him. But it was no use.

"None of us are safe until he's dead and gone! I say we kill him!!" He shouted, earning a roar of approval from the mob.

Trunks tried to make a grab for the mirror, but Hercule yanked it away before he could get it. "I won't let you do this!" He shouted, still trying to get him to let go of his wrist. He had to get away! It was his fault that the villagers found out about Gohan and it was his fault that Hercule had his mirror! He had to warn him!

"If you're not with us then you're against us!" Hercule roared back, kicking Trunks' feet out from under him before pinning him down and forcing him to turn over as he took a spare rope he had and tied his hands tightly behind his back. Ignoring his struggles and cries for him to stop.

"We can't have them running off to warn that thing!" He called back to the villagers. "Bring his old man!" He called out.

And out of the corner of his eye, Trunks could see two men opening up the door to his basement before throwing in his enraged father. He then felt himself being picked up before being carried away.

"Let go of me, Hercule!" Trunks yelled as loud as he could, hating himself for being so helpless when he wanted nothing more than to just be able to fight back.

Hercule threw him into the basement as well, where he tumbled painfully down the steps before rolling to a stop near his father, who was there with him in an instant to help him sit up.

They both looked up at Hercule with hatred in their eyes for what he was doing, and Vegeta never wanted to kill anyone so much in his entire life.

Hercule sneered back at them, his gaze turning to where Trunks was still glaring.

"When I get back, your little pet will be dead, and you _will_ marry me! Like it or not!" He roared, not staying to watch the fearful and hopeless look in the teens eyes as he slammed the door and left them in the dark.

_**To Be Continued.............................**_

_**Thank you's to:**_

_**AnGeL Cudles16**_

_**Princess Katreena**_

_**Legolas 19**_

_**Shadowy Fluffball**_

_**devilburns**_

_**And to everyone else who reviewed in prebious chapters but whom I missed, thank you!**_


	24. The Last Petal

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
**Disclaimers :**_ Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
**_Category :_** Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
**_Pairing(s) :_** Gh/MTr  
  
**_Rating :_** PG - 13  
  
**_Spoilers :_** None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Summary :_** DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Notes :_** The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.

Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!! ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_**Chapter Twenty Four: The Last Petal**_

Trunks was practically in tears as he felt the confined hands of his father work on the ropes that were holding his own behind his back from where they knelt. But he fought his hardest to keep them at bay, knowing that if he were to become frantic then he wouldn't be able to stop, and that would not help out the situation one bit. He was rewarded for his efforts with only slight shaking and the occasional sob.

It was all his fault. Hercule knew about Gohan, and because of him he was off to find his castle with the rest of the mob of angry villagers to attack and kill him.

Gohan had no warning that they were coming either. And while he was strong, fast and agile, how was he supposed to fight off roughly two hundred angry and fearful people, half of which would be carrying guns and wanted nothing more than to see his head on a platter?

He could vaguely hear his father cursing behind him and he fumbled with the tight knot, but he could only hear him by just barely anymore. All he could think of was that if they didn't get out of there soon, Gohan would die, and Hercule would hang his head up on the wall for Trunks to see everyday after he forced him to marry him.

He couldn't suppress the miserable shudder that worked its way up his spine at the horrible thought.

"Don't worry boy," Vegeta said, sensing his discomfort and hoping to try and ease his mind while he still worked on freeing him from the ropes. "We'll get out of this. You won't marry that fucking oaf as long as I have anything to say about it." He snarled.

Trunks shook his head. "I-I'm not worried about me, I-I want to try and help Gohan." He choked, feeling the dam he'd built behind his eyes suddenly break as his tears began to hotly stream down his cheeks.

Vegeta didn't say anything to that, instead, he simply nodded his head in understanding, even though he knew Trunks wouldn't see it.

He had no clue what had happened over the winter months while his son was at that castle, but whatever it was, it was something big enough to make his boy deathly afraid for the well being of the creature who lived there.

Vegeta decided it best to simply trust him and ask questions later. He knew his son well enough to know that he knew what he was doing anyway.

It was barely an hour since they had both been thrown and locked into the cellar, but that was still an hour of time wasted. And while Vegeta got increasingly angered that he couldn't undo the damn knot that tied his boy's wrists, Trunks became increasingly nervous that they wouldn't get out and make it back to the castle in time.

In fact, just as his stomach was actually beginning to hurt from the nervous butterflies flying around, Vegeta finally managed to loosen his bonds. "Finally!" He breathed, untying the ropes as Trunks quickly brought his hands forward, massaging his sore wrists for only a few seconds before turning around to start working on his father's binds. Which were, for some reason, easier to get off.

They both stood up, instantly going for the cellar door just to find, to their disappointment, that it was locked up tight.

Knowing that there had to be something jammed against it since Hercule didn't posses the key to lock it the proper way, they both began a frantic search for any large enough to ram the door with. And after twenty minutes of searching through the vast space of junk and other weird inventions that his father came up with, just to come up with nothing, Trunks was just about ready to break.

"DAMMIT!!" The teen roared with a stamp of his foot, instantly getting his father's attention with the outburst. "We're never going to get out of here!" He cried hopelessly, fighting the urge to fall to his knees and weep uncontrollably with how helpless he felt.

Vegeta quickly approached him, wrapping his arms around his shaking form while trying to shush him. "It'll be alright, we'll escape." He said as soothingly as he possibly could, while at the same time in the back of his mind, not really believing his own words.

Just before Trunks could say anything back to that, a thundering loud crash could be heard at the cellar door, causing the ground beneath them to shake before whipping their heads over to see what had done it. And they were both shocked to see that an actual hole had been blown open and nearly the entire wall was missing!

"What the fuck?" Vegeta mumbled, slowly letting his boy go to go and inspect the damage. He was just a little stunned to see his wood cutting invention amongst the wreckage, and hanging from a small piece of springing metal, was a smiling Goten.

"You guys gotta try that ride!" He chirped.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chi-Chi ran as fast as a tea pot with no legs could run, all the way down the hall and towards her master's room to give him the bad news. She'd long ago run out of breath, but she still refused to stop. The others were counting on her to warn Gohan of the approaching mob while they prepared for battle, and there was no way in hell she was about to stop for a breather.

Goten was missing, but for the moment, until she could complete her mission first, the most she could hope for was that he was hiding away with the other children.

After making it all the way down the gloomy hallway that led to her master's bedroom, Chi-Chi didn't even bother knock before she pushed open the door and peered inside the dark space.

"M-master? Master?!" She cried out urgently, hearing her voice echo in the room that was now empty of most of its trash.

For a split second, she thought to her dismay that maybe he wasn't there, but just before she could turn around and leave to search another area of the castle for him, a gruff voice answered her from the dark. "Leave me alone."

Chi-Chi squinted her eyes a bit, and could see to her delight that he was on the other side of the room, and so, she braved a few steps into the room, opening up the door just enough to let some small amount of light in.

"Sir, you should know that the castle is under attack." She said nervously. "There looks to be nearly one or two hundred people out there, all of which seem armed."

Gohan's ears perked up when he heard that, finding it a little hard to believe since no one had known how to even _get _to the castle for many years. But still, he listened, turning back to sadly face the glass case which contained his dying rose.

It was drooping, had lost most of its beautiful glow, and had only one petal left. Hanging on by what appeared to be a very thin thread, but still hanging.

Gohan knew better than to hope that at that point, he might still have the chance of becoming human again, because it obviously wasn't going to happen. No matter how many times he out loud claimed to love the lavender haired teen who had left him when no one else was listening to his pathetic rambling, he wasn't loved in return.

He was going to stay the way he was, but he still had his subjects to think about. At least for now.

"Gather whatever weapons you can, and make sure everyone is in their proper positions." He ordered.

Even though he wasn't facing her, Chi-Chi nodded. "It's already done sire," She explained. "But there is something else you must know."

Gohan sighed miserably. What could be worse than having the one you love leave you? "What is it?" He asked without any particular interest.

"The one who is leading them... he has the mirror."

Gohan's eyes instantly went wide, now knowing what was worse.

Having the one you love betray you.

Trunks... handed the mirror over to an angry mob? So that was how they found the castle.

'No, that can't be it. He wouldn't do that.' He thought frantically. Perhaps Trunks was out there with them, being forced to show them the way. Yes, that had to be it.

"Is Trunks the one with the mirror?" He asked, not knowing what to hope for as he waited for his answer.

Chi-Chi's head dropped. "No sire, the man with the mirror is much larger, and looks nothing like him at all." She explained. "He's not out there with them."

Gohan felt his heart sink at her words. He just didn't understand it. Why would Trunks show them how to use the mirror, and then hand it over? He thought that the boy was developing feelings for him, so why would he do such a thing?

'No.' Gohan thought sadly. 'It was all just a trick. He pretended to like me so I would show pity on him and let him go.' He thought, tormented by the simple idea of it. But it was the only thing he could think of that made any sense. After all, why would Trunks want to be his friend after what he did to his father, and then after locking him up for three days in the cold?

He should have known that the boy wouldn't want anything to do with him. And he was a fool to ever think that Trunks might ever come to love him. The mob outside was probably for his revenge. For hurting both him and his father the way he did.

Sadly, Gohan found that he was getting nothing that he didn't already deserve.

"Master? Are you coming?" Chi-Chi asked, snapping him out of his tortured thoughts.

He didn't turn to face her, he just shook his head and whispered a single word. "No."

If this was his punishment for all the horrible things he'd ever done, then he could care less if they came or not. He just wasn't going to be there to fight them off.

The servants knew how to handle themselves, so he wasn't too worried about them. But the fact remained that they would stay the way they were for all eternity because of his selfishness and greed, and with Trunks gone, hating him even, he saw no point in fighting for his own life.

He just didn't see the point to anything anymore.

Chi-Chi, not knowing what to make of her master's strange behavior, simply turned around and left him alone to his thoughts. He was her prince after all, and she could not argue with his wishes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The angry mob of villagers were all quick to cut down the largest, strongest tree they could find, quickly cutting off the branches and shaping it into a battering ram to break into the castle with.

So far they had broken through the front gate, but for some reason were all having a bit more trouble with the wooden doors.

Hercule scowled deeply when their next attempt on the doors failed. "AGAIN!" He shouted to the crowd of people holding the large tree, who all took ten steps back before running at the doors again. And once again, to his complete and furious anger, the doors did not break open for them.

Hercule took another quick look into the sparkling mirror, seeing red as he watched the Beast sulk in front of a large window, looking out at the dark scenery. He scowled at him, knowing why the creature appeared to be so saddened. It was because it was thinking about _his_ Belle! And that was something he was _not_ about to tolerate!

He'd gone on for too long, and had tried too hard to gain her affections just to miss out on his chance because some _thing_ that wasn't even human had developed an attraction for her! The simple fact that Belle would prefer that ugly thing over him was inexcusable!

He would punish them both for daring to insult him like that! He would punish Belle by killing her Beast, and he would punish the Beast by making his death a slow one for even _daring_ to gaze upon what was not his!

And by the end of it all, no one would care that he would be forcing Belle into marrying him. He would be a hero! He would save the village from the wrath of that monster, and he would save Belle from the spell that the horrible Beast had cast on her. And it was that simple.

Finally, after much effort and manpower, all of which Hercule did nothing to help with, the thick wooden doors to the Beast's castle had been broken open.

Hercule smirked as the villagers dropped the battering ram, each man peering uncertainly inside the dark space, hesitant to enter now that they had the chance.

Hercule rolled his eyes at their cowardice and took a step forward. But then, he suddenly stopped, a chill running up his spine as a gust of cool wind blew at him.

It seemed so much more quiet in that dark space than what it should have been. And that made the possibilities of what could be lurking inside all the more frightening.

"Krillin! Get your ass over here now!" He bellowed behind him.

The sound of small feet scurrying towards him could be heard before the small, bald man made his presence known to him. "What is it?" He asked, looking up at him.

Herculed smirked down at him evilly, a look that the bald man did not trust at all, but before he could turn on his heal and make a run for it, he felt himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck before being carelessly thrown inside the castle. Letting out a wail of terror as he landed.

"Do you see anything in there?!" Hercule called when the screaming finally stopped.

Krillin only needed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they did, he was most relieved to see that there was no monster hungrily awaiting for him in the dark. Just a many piles of furniture, bookshelves and other pieces of assorted junk laying here and there.

Smiling brightly at his own foolishness, he called back to him, inwardly promising revenge for scaring him like that later. "It's all clear!" He called back.

The villagers all gave happy shouts before carelessly entering the dark space, their many torches lighting up the large room for them to see all the things that were simply left aside on the floor.

Why would a Beast have so much stuff?

Hercule smirked at the greed of the villagers as they all went to inspect the many things that were laying about. Candlestick holders, globes of the world, magnificent wooden chests, dressers, grandfather clocks. And the list just went on.

"Take whatever you want men," He called to them. "Just leave the Beast to me!" He growled pridefully. Not that it mattered to them, because in all honesty, it was an order that they were all glad to hear, especially since none of them really wanted to go up against that horrible monster anyway.

But then, without warning, a loud cry was emitted from somewhere among the pile of junk lying around, and it was then that the whole room seemed to come to life as the chairs, coat hangers and other assorted objects suddenly sprang up and started attacking the villagers.

Hercule, not knowing what was happening, quickly dived into a dark corner where he hoped he would go unnoticed, and watched with wide eyes as all the villagers either screamed and ran away, or fought bravely just to get beaten and thrown out.

"Witch craft." He mumbled in shock, still watching the scene before him in disbelief.

It took him only a moment to realize that if he didn't move, those things out there would notice him before giving him the same treatment as the other villagers. So Hercule quickly whipped his head around, looking for a way to escape unnoticed and unharmed.

What he found, off on the other side of the room, was a staircase.

Seeing that the living objects were now blocking the front door to prevent any escape, he knew that had to be his only way out. And so he took it. Running for that staircase like a bat our of hell, jumping over the unconscious villagers without offering them any help, and dodging any objects that came flying at him.

There was no way he was going to get caught and kicked out, especially not since he was the one to organize this whole thing to begin with.

Once he made it to the stairs, now out of breath and panting heavily, Hercule chanced a glance behind him to see to his delight that none of those strange objects had noticed him, and he smirked before climbing the stairs.

'No wonder Belle was so confused, this place is _cursed_.' He thought to himself once he'd made it into the dark second floor hallway. Stopping to catch his breath once he noticed that there was nothing around that could hurt him.

'Gotta work fast.' He thought, quickly pulling the mirror out from his tunic. "Where is the Beast?!" He demanded of it. And with a bright, flashing light, it gave him the directions he needed to navigate his way around the castle and to the top floor.

Hercule smirked evilly, putting the mirror away before getting his bow and arrows ready before he stalked to where the Beast awaited him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trunks urged Phillipe on faster, pushing the poor horse to go quicker and quicker, taking every shortcut he could remember from the last time he traveled from the castle.

They were going to get there in record time, but because of the added weight from his father, who had Goten held securely in his top coat pocket, they seemed to be just too slow.

Trunks bit his bottom lip as he steered his tired horse over the shallow area of the river, saving them another four hours of travel in the long run, but they were still going too slow!! Hercule was already there by now! He just knew it! And with another half an hour of riding left before they finally made it to the castle, he was quickly losing hope that he would make it there in time.

He didn't know what he could do against the mob of villagers, but perhaps if he was there, he could work out a deal of some kind with Hercule. He didn't know what he could offer aside from himself, but at that point he was willing to do anything it took to get them to leave Gohan alone.

He just couldn't let them kill him!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan could vaguely hear, in the back of his mind, the door to his dark and lifeless room slowly creaking open. But he didn't bother turning his head to get a look at the intruder until a small stream of light from the hallway touched his face.

Tilting his head to the side, he caught a glimpse of some ugly human with an afro and mustache. 'Must be one of the villagers.' He thought, thinking nothing of the bow and arrow in his hands, pointing directly at him as he turned away from him with a whimper of sadness.

If he was to die, then he would die. He didn't have the will to live as a monster anymore, especially with Trunks gone.

He just wanted to fade away.

It was then that a searing hot pain shot through the back of his shoulder, making him roar out loud enough for the entire castle to hear him as the agony spread through his whole body.

He reached behind him to rip out the arrow that he knew was there, but before he could he was tackled through the window, shattering the glass and imbedding the arrow further into his back before it snapped in half. So now he couldn't pull it out.

His thick fur protected him against the glass shards, but he could still feel the rain pouring onto him and quickly soaking him to the bone.

Strange, he hadn't even noticed that it started to rain.

Hercule laughed menacingly. One arrow and it was already down! 'Killing this monster should be easier than I thought.' He thought with a chuckle before jumping out onto the balcony and into the thick rain. If he was going to kill it then he wanted some fun first.

Roughly, and as hard as he could, Hercule kicked Gohan in the side, turning him over since he refused to put up a fight. "Get up!" He ordered cruelly, but Gohan simply lay there, forcing himself not to move as he was painfully kicked in the face, moving him closer to the ledge of the balcony. "Get up!!" Hercule spat, quickly losing his patience.

Once again, Gohan didn't move. His shoulder throbbed with hot pain and so did his face and side. The only small comfort he had being the cold rain that poured into his wounds, but he still refused to fight back. If this was his way out, then he would take it. No matter what pain he had to endure before hand.

'Hurry up and kill me.' He thought miserably, still trying not to pay any attention to the oaf in front of him as he was beaten. Constantly telling himself not to defend himself as the hunter with the afro mercilessly punched him in the face, over and over again.

Hercule, not liking that the monster before him wasn't putting up a fight, let out a roar of anger before getting to his feet and storming away a few steps. Running a hand through his soaked hair in complete confusion.

He just didn't get it! This monster should be trying to tear him apart! Why wasn't he fighting back?!

Not that he wanted to be torn apart mind you, it would just make a great story to tell the other villagers about how he braved the ferocious Beast and came out with barely a scratch.

"Hn, damn thing's too kind and gentle to fight back!" He snapped to no one in particular, not thinking that Gohan would be able to understand what he was saying anyway since he didn't get up when he commanded him to earlier. How Belle could prefer this pathetic thing over him was simply mind boggling!

Hercule sighed, moving over to a stone gargoyle statue that was hanging off the ledge before breaking it off, deciding that it would make a good club. "I guess I'll just have to make something up when I get back with your head." He grumbled as he approached where Gohan still lay.

'Whatever, just kill me.' Gohan thought in silent response, watching with blank eyes as the hunter above him raised the club over his head, as if trying to work up the strength he needed in order to crush his skull.

There was a loud crackle of thunder and bright lightning that outlined Hercule's frame and made the insane look on his face almost scary. But what really got Gohan's attention, was the small and yet strangely familiar cry he heard echoing from down bellow, causing his ears to perk up just a little.

He tried to quickly think of why that voice would be so familiar, and when the answer presented itself, his eyes went wide.

'It can't be...'

Hercule brought down the club as fast and as hard as he could, but Gohan was much faster when he rolled himself out of harms way of the blow, quickly getting to his feet as he looked down into the castle courtyard for the source of the sound.

His heart leapt when he saw the source of his undying affections. Standing there beside his horse that his father sat upon and looking up at him. His face looking worrisome and afraid before he screamed. "NO, HERCULE DON'T!!!"

Gohan's eyes widened as he quickly dodged out of the way of an attack that Hercule tried to do when he wasn't looking, and he scowled at him. 'That coward!' He thought, enraged that the man couldn't even have the decency to fight him fairly.

"Don't you dare even look at her!" Hercule roared, taking another swing at him, but missing again, much to his fury as Gohan jumped down to one of the lower levels of the castle, Hercule hot on his heals as he followed. "She's mine! Mine and only mine!" He roared insanely, and it was then that a memory in the back of Gohan's mind suddenly seemed to click.

This was the man who wanted his Trunks. And now he was here on his property trying to get rid of him so he could take him! 'HELL NO!!'

Hercule took another swing at him, but Gohan reached his paw out and caught the club in mid air, holding it in place as the fool before him went wide eyed at the amount of strength he truly possessed. Feeling a great wave of protectiveness wash over him with the idea that this man was trying to steal Trunks away from him.

Inwardly, Gohan was smirking, very much liking the astonished look on his face before he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the balcony where he slid a bit caused by the wet rain before he stopped.

Gohan didn't know why Trunks was back, he was so confused as to what was actually going on, but all that he cared about was that he actually _was_ back! He came back and that was all that mattered. And if this _Hercule_ person thought that he was going to take him away from him again then he had another thing coming!

Seeing that he was in trouble, Hercule tried to pull out his bow and arrows to attack with, but Gohan was quick to run forward and snatch them from his grasp, snapping them in half as if they were mere twigs.

Gohan had the sudden urge to hurt the man before him. Make him suffer and scream out in pain for daring to call Trunks his! For daring to come into his castle and attack him and his servants! Who did he think he was?!

Grabbing him by his throat, he ignored his pathetic struggling as he marched over to the edge of the balcony and held him over the ledge, as if getting ready to drop him.

"N-no, pl-please don't! D-don't hurt me!" Hercule begged, clawing at his arms in an attempt to grab hold of something. Deadly afraid of plummeting to his death while at the same time wondering how the tables had turned so suddenly. "I-I'll do anything you want! Anything!" He cried desperately.

Gohan did not drop him, but he did not let him go either. He was far too lost in his own little world at the moment. The world where he would have dropped him without a second thought to his life or the consequences. The world where he was still cruel enough to let the old and sick stay outside in the cold any day of the week before heading on his way as if nothing had happened.

And then, suddenly, Trunks was there. Bandaging his wounds from the wolves, spending time with him in the garden, teaching him how to feed the birds without scaring them, reading to him, listening to him and not gazing upon him with fear in his heart, but rather a bright smile on his face. Banishing the savage side to his heart with the lightest of touches.

The scowl on Gohan's face softened into a look of total shock, the rain falling from the sky softening as well into simple dripping, as if the world was just as shocked as he was. He was hardly able to believe that he nearly reverted back to his old ways in the time span of only three minutes.

'No, that's not me anymore.' He thought, slowly backing away from the ledge, hardly able to believe himself for doing what he did.

He almost... killed a man. After all those years being stuck as a monster, the punishment he'd earned for his cold hearted ways was nearly not enough to get the message through to his brain that he wasn't made of the things that could do that anymore.

Granted, he'd never killed before, but that didn't excuse the fact that he let his temper resurface to the point where he almost did.

And the most horrific thing about it, was the unknown thought of how Trunks would see him if he did drop him.

Instead of letting him fall to his death, Gohan roughly threw him to the floor, snarling at him menacingly in the hopes of scaring him. "Get. Out." He sneered, watching the shocked look on his face in amusement since he was unaware that he could even speak.

Hercule dumbly nodded his head, shaking in fear before him, and Gohan found that, that was enough. The man was afraid, and he would leave, that was all he wanted.

"Gohan?!" Trunks called.

Gohan whipped his head up in the direction of the most beautiful voice in the world, finding that the owner was standing on the balcony to his room. Leaning over the rail and looking down at him with a mixture of emotions on his face.

Gohan melted at the sight of him, love filling his system with the knowledge that he came back. For him! Trunks came back to try and help him, he just knew it! How could he have been foolish enough to think otherwise?

"Trunks." He breathed, loving how the name flowed easily off his tongue and out of his mouth as he went and climbed up the roof to meet him.

Trunks smiled down at him brightly, overjoyed that he'd gotten there in time and that Gohan was okay. He reached his hand out for him to take once he got close enough, and felt a wave of heat rush over his entire body when he took his hand into his much larger paw.

Gohan, keeping himself steady by keeping one paw on the railing, cupped Trunks' face with the other, being careful not to hurt him with his claws as he ran his fingers though his silky hair. And to his delight, Trunks put his hand over his paw affectionately, still smiling brightly as he gazed at him with his big blue eyes.

"You came back." He whispered, almost in disbelief as he gazed into his eyes.

Somehow, even when the dark storm clouds were still out, things just seemed a little brighter when he was there with him.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden loud and echoing roar that Gohan gave off stopped him.

It had completely caught him off guard, and he was afraid for a split second that he was actually roaring at him. But when he noticed the look of pain and agony in his wide open and shocked eyes, he knew what it was, and Trunks felt the horror of a lifetime.

"GOHAN!!"

Hercule grinned victoriously from where he was when he heard the Beast's anguished scream, hanging on the roof just below the creature, and yet close enough to stab him in the side with his twelve inch hunting knife.

Knowing that he'd pierced some vital organs, and that the creature would surely die, he gave the blade one more quick jerk to insure as much pain as possible, listening with a sick satisfaction as the monster cried out again before he pulled the knife out.

But then something unexpected happened.

The monster began to fall backwards. Just enough to make Hercule loose his grip on the slippery wet roof as he waved his arms around frantically, trying to desperately claw onto the roof to get his balance back.

Trunks grabbed onto Gohan's cloak and held on as tightly as possible as he put all of his weight into preventing him from falling and pulling him over the balcony rail. Using all the strength he could find and more as he actually broke out in a sweat with how heavy he was. Ignoring Hercule's terrified scream as he fell and disappeared into the abyss of the forest below when he finally got him safely on the other side of the rail.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Piccolo quickly ran into their master's room, having heard the loud wail and gone to investigate. What they found stopped them in their tracks, and they could do nothing but watch as Trunks gently lay Gohan down on his back on the cement floor of the balcony, kneeling down on the other side of him.

Trunks gently rested his hand on the area where he knew Gohan had been stabbed, and when he brought his hand back up, just to see it soaked in blood, he felt physically sick to his stomach.

Tears clouding his vision as he ripped off his own cloak and placed it over the bleeding wound. Gohan's raspy breathing becoming hitched in pain at the act when he added a little pressure, but it had to be done.

For the second time, Gohan brought his paw up to cup Trunks' face, wanting to look at him while he had the chance since he felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

"You... You came back." He rasped, feeling the pain in his side becoming hot as his blood soaked through Trunks' thin cloak and formed into a puddle on the floor.

"Of course I came back!" Trunks replied, heartbroken that Gohan would even think he would leave him to defend his castle all by himself. "I-I couldn't let them..." He shook his head. "This is all my fault! I should have gotten here sooner." He cried, tears soaking his cheeks as he watched Gohan simply fight to breath and keep his eyes open.

It just wasn't fair! How could this have happened?! He got there in time, but because of him Gohan wasn't paying attention to his attacker and he was wounded for it! If he'd gotten there sooner then he could have done something! Headed Hercule off! Talked him out of it! Something!

"M-maybe... it's better... it's better this way..." Gohan choked, removing his paw since his arm was getting rather heavy, finding it more and more painful to even utter the simplest of words.

He loved Trunks, he really did. And it was killing him seeing the tears in his eyes that he held for him. Tears that shouldn't even be there.

In a way, he was happy, because those tears proved that while Trunks may not love him in return, he at least cared about him. But the fact remained that they were never supposed to even meet. He forced Trunks to stay with him, and if he were to die, then he would be free to go home and never have to worry about his well being ever again. And Gohan would be free from his curse as well.

Trunks sobbed, pulling himself closer to his face as he spoke. "N-no, Gohan don't say that." He cried, caressing his face and running his fingers through the soft fur as he planted kisses on both of his cheeks and forehead. His tears dripping onto his cheeks and becoming absorbed by the hair. "You're-you're going to be okay now, a-and everything's going to be fine." He sobbed, not really believing his own words and hating himself for it.

Using all the strength he could, Gohan lifted his paw again, wanting to feel Trunks' smooth skin in his hand. Trunks could deny it all he liked, but Gohan knew he was going to die.

If only he could tell him that he loved him, just once, but to do that would make their last moments together awful and awkward, and he didn't want that. "At-at least... I got to see you... one last time..." He breathed, feeling Trunks holding his paw in both of his hands as he hid his face in it.

Gohan forced his eyes open wide one last time, getting a good look at the lavender haired teen before him, knowing that it was the last look he was ever going to get as he felt his breath leave him and his eyes slowly shut.

Trunks could feel the muscles in Gohan's arm relaxing as his paw slowly dropped from his grip and fall next to him. Laying there limply, his hands feeling cold and empty without it.

More tears clouded Trunks' vision at the sight of him. Laying there, and unmoving. He shook his head in denial though, refusing to believe that someone as strong as Gohan could be killed.

"G-Gohan?" He asked, his voice coming out in a tiny squeak.

He got no answer, and his heart clenched.

Reaching out, he gently shook his shoulder, as if willing him to wake up from a deep sleep. "Gohan?" He asked again, more determination in his voice.

When he did not answer, or move, or even breathe, Trunks knew that he was gone. And he began to sob uncontrollably as his head slowly dropped onto Gohan's unmoving chest. Hugging him tight as he shook and cried on his body.

"No, no, n-no!" He sobbed as he held onto him. Feeling as if his heart had just been brutally ripped from his chest as he lay there with him. Willing away the whole thing with his sobs, wishing to just wake up in his bedroom in the castle to find that everything had been nothing more than a nightmare. And that he and Gohan were going to go outside that day to feed the birds and play with the animals before coming in to sit together by the fire in the library.

Just like always.

Trunks opened his tearing eyes, and found to his ultimate disappointment that it was no nightmare, and Gohan still lay dead beneath him.

He sobbed again, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you." He whispered softly, still clinging to his body and hoping that Gohan could hear him from wherever he went.

The rose then died, and the last petal fell.

**_To Be Continued................................._**

There should only be about one more chapter to go after this, hope everyone enjoyed it! Please be kind and review! Thank you!!


	25. Happily Ever After

_**Beauty and the Beast  
  
**By Sniffles & Freewater  
  
**Disclaimers :**_ Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT's story line and characters are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama and the various companies who produced the anime and merchandise. "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Mme de Villeneuve (who created the original story) and to Mme de Richemont (who shortened it to create the version everybody know nowadays). This work of fanfiction was produced exclusively for entertainment purpose ; no money exchanged hands nor was any other kind of material profit made from this.  
  
**_Category :_** Romance, Fairy Tale, Disney's Parody, Humor, Sappy, Alternate-Universe, OOC & Shonen Ai.  
  
**_Pairing(s) :_** Gh/MTr  
  
**_Rating :_** PG - 13  
  
**_Spoilers :_** None that I can think of, unless you've never watched Dragon Ball or read/watched Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Summary :_** DBZ version of Beauty and the Beast.  
**_Notes :_** The first three chapters were written by Sniffles but she lost interest in the fic. The others chapters are written by Freewater who kindly took over the fic with Sniffles's approval.

Cast : In the order they appear  
Beast played by : Gohan  
Gaston played by : Mr. Satan a.k.a Hercule  
Lefou played by : Krillin  
Belle played by : Mirai Trunks (just because he's cuter and GT Trunks couldn't make the audition. )  
Maurice played by : Vegeta heheheheheh  
Phillipe played by : Phillipe  
Archive : Ask my permission first.  
Feedback : Of course! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!! ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Happily Ever After**_

Yamcha, Piccolo and Chi-Chi were practically frozen on the spot, all looking up at the glass case just in time to see the last petal of the rose break off from the stem of the flower before torturously floating to the bottom. Watching in near horror as the flower then died and lost the last of its glow before turning their tear stained faces over to where their dead master lay. Trunks still clinging onto him and miserably sobbing on his chest.

They simply could not believe it. After going through all of that, the spell, Trunks, the arguments, and then the battle with the villagers... they had been so close. But now, they were to not only remain cursed for the rest of their lives, but they had to do it without their master as well.

How could things have possibly gone so wrong?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trunks was still sobbing and sniffling against Gohan's chest, refusing to listen to the better half of his judgment to leave him be, and to go and get someone who can help bring his body inside and out of the cold weather. But the thought that he was now dead and wouldn't mind a little cold had taken over.

He just wanted to hold him, even if he wasn't being held in return, and he didn't want to move from that spot ever. Because Gohan was dead, and he never even had the chance to tell him how he felt, and all he could do about it was cry.

It simply wasn't fair.

What Trunks didn't see, as he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut from where he lay, were the strange and colorful lights streaming down with the gentle rain.

Only a few at first, landing before disappearing in sparks around them. But soon they got to be faster and faster, brighter and brighter. And it wasn't until Trunks felt the strange feeling of Gohan's body actually lifting from the stone floor did he open his eyes.

He whipped his head around in a mixture of shock and fear. Not knowing what the bright lights around him were and also not knowing why Gohan was suddenly floating up off the ground.

In a moment of slight panic, he tried to push him back down to the floor, not wanting whatever it was that was doing that to take him away. But a sudden and _very_ strong gust of wind blew him away, sending him flying into the wall with a cry of surprise.

"Gohan!" Trunks cried out helplessly, watching his body get higher and higher into the air before it suddenly stopped.

He blinked, highly confused as to what was going on before watching a bright light slowly engulf him. First his arms, and then his legs before finally his head. And for a moment, to Trunks' complete and heart wrenching fear, he completely disappeared within the light.

For a split second, Trunks was afraid that the body was being taken from him.

It wasn't enough that Gohan had to die by that hands of Hercule of all people, but some God or another though it necessary to take his body as well. But then, the light around him suddenly vanished, but strangely enough, so did Gohan, and in his place was a dark haired man!

Trunks pushed away a stray strand of hair that the wind had blown into his eyes, watching as the man, who's face he had yet to see, was slowly lowered to the stone floor.

Trunks then took two timid steps towards him, to see if he was alright but also to ask where had Gohan gone, but he was stopped in his tracks as the stranger made a sudden movement. And out of both instinct and fear he backed away again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gohan felt soar all over his body, and freezing cold too as he practically fought to get up. His cloak and shredded pants hanging loosely off of him when he finally managed to stand. And it was then that he couldn't help but notice how much shorter he felt. And why did the wind suddenly feel so much colder?

He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine, and when he went to put his arms around himself, it was only then that he noticed that complete lack of animal hair, as well as his smaller frame.

"What the...?" He mumbled softly to himself, stretching out his arms to have a good look at them, astonished to find that there actually was no animal hair there. Just the normal amount of human arm hair over pale skin.

'It can't be...' He thought in astonishment, tears of joy threatening to spill over his eyes as he examined his completely human hands.

Skin, not fur.

Fingernails, and not claws.

Gohan quickly brought a hand up and started to feel his teeth with the tip of his thumb, laughing out loud in sheer happiness to find that they were no longer six inches long or razor sharp.

He was human again! He was actually human again!

But then, a sudden thought struck him, and he stopped laughing. Because for the spell to work, Trunks had to love him.

Trunks loves him?

'HE LOVES ME!!!'

That triumphant and extremely _happy_ thought in mind, he began whipping his head around in search for the lavender haired teen. Stopping abruptly when he completely turned around and found him on the other side of the balcony. Shaking at the sight of him and in tears.

Gohan's face fell at the sight of him. Of course he would be upset! What did he expect? Trunks just watched him die and then get changed from a monster into a human! He must be so confused.

"What-what happened?" Trunks stuttered out, fear and confusion the most evident thing in his voice. Everything had happened so fast that he didn't know what to think anymore. Where was Gohan? And who was this man? And why did he look so much like...

Gohan took a shaky step forward, still finding it to be a little difficult to walk but still managing. "Trunks, it's me." He said simply, not really knowing what else _to_ say.

Trunks blinked, now knowing why the man before him looked so familiar.

He was the human Gohan he'd been dreaming about. The very same person in the shredded painting in Gohan's room. But then... why was he here...?

Trunks' eyes widened. 'No way...'

"Gohan?" He asked, not really knowing what he was expecting in an answer.

Gohan nodded his head.

Trunks was completely flabbergasted. "But-but I thought you were..." He couldn't finish, he was still so confused. How could the human Gohan and the beast Gohan be one and the same?

Not that he wasn't grateful that he was alive mind you.

Gohan shook his head, feeling that he could tell him the full truth now that the curse was finally lifted from him. "No Trunks, it was a spell, this is what I really look like." He explained, raising his arms a bit before letting them fall back to his sides, hoping that he would like what he saw and not find anything wrong with his near naked body.

Trunks however, found nothing at all wrong with him. If he could love him as a beast then he could surely love him as a human. He honestly didn't care what he looked like. As long as he was alive and well then he didn't care.

Feeling more tears building in his eyes, these ones being tears of happiness instead of pain as he ran towards him before throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. Gohan having to fight to keep from falling backwards with the added weight, but said nothing in complaint.

He loved having Trunks there with him. And he loved holding him. He'd been waiting to hold him like that for so long that his very heart ached for it.

But then he felt something peculiar. Trunks almost felt as if he was... trembling. "Trunks? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, his voice filled with worry.

Trunks shook his head through his tears. "I-I'm just so glad you're okay!" He cried, squeezing him a little extra tighter. "I thought you were dead!"

Gohan sighed sadly as he held him, softly kissing his silk hair as if to reassure him of his presence. "I'm okay, you don't have to cry now." He whispered soothingly, hating the idea that there were tears in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He said.

Trunks raised his head up to look at him, tears still smeared on his cheeks and watering up his eyes, but he seemed to clear a lot of them up when he heard those three little words. "You do?" He whispered almost pitifully, and it was then that Gohan mentally smacked himself.

He knew about Trunks' love from the spell, so of course he wouldn't know about _his_ love! How much of a fool could he be?!

All Gohan allowed himself to do was nod his head. "Of course I do." He whispered, running a hand through his long lavender hair. "Always."

Trunks couldn't help himself at that point, smiling brightly through his tears, he tightly wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck before kissing him as fiercely as humanly possible. And Gohan eagerly kissed back, tightly holding him in place as if to prevent him from going anywhere as he slid his tongue in his mouth to explore.

Trunks' lips were just as soft, and he tasted just as good as he did in his dreams. Better even.

What they didn't notice through their passion, were the fireworks they themselves were emitting. Lighting up the dark sky with every color imaginable and filling the air with thunderous bangs.

They may not have noticed, but the rest of the castle did, and when they went outside to have a look, the sparkling lights in the sky fell upon them before each and every member of the cursed castle changed back into their normal human selves. Each servant gazing upon each other in shock and joy as the full impact of what had just happened hit them.

They were human again. Each and every one of them.

Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Piccolo were all quick to run out into the sparkling rain near their master. And Trunks and Gohan had broken their lips apart just in time to watch them change.

Yamcha turned into a tall man with hair as black as Gohan's, and wearing servants clothes.

Chi-Chi changed into a short lady with a thin frame and equally black hair tied in a bun.

Trunks was shocked to watch Piccolo change into a tall green monster with antenna's!

"Oh no, Piccolo!" He cried. "It didn't work!"

Piccolo only smirked at him, a look that made him seem surprisingly evil looking. And Gohan wrapped his arms around the teens shoulders. "Actually, love, he always looked like that." He explained calmly, kissing his neck.

Trunks blushed a deep red in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that Piccolo." He said sheepishly.

The green man only shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, kid," He said, accepting the apology easily enough. In his opinion, being green was a helluva lot better than spending the rest of his life as that damn clock anyway.

Yamcha and Chi-Chi were still examining their human hands when Goten hopped out with them, calling for his mother when he suddenly changed from the chipped little cup into a small boy with hair that spiked out on all sides.

He blinked a bit, looking himself over before looking up at his human mother, obviously not having expected that.

"Cool!!" He cried out just as Chi-Chi bent down to pick him up. Smiling brightly at her human son.

And Gohan joyously laughed out loud, mimicking the former teapot as he grabbed Trunks by the waist and lifted him into the air with renewed strength.

They were all human again, and it was all because of him! Because Trunks loved him!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Less than two weeks later, the celebration was held in the ballroom that Trunks and Gohan had danced in when he was still the Beast. And everyone was invited to attend, even the people from Trunks' village.

Gohan decided not to hold anything against them for their actions. Having been manipulated into attacking his castle by a man claiming he would take their children, he could understand why they would do such a thing.

And even then, he was still in too much of a good mood over being changed back into a human to want to hold any grudges anyway. Dancing with your love, romantic music playing all around you to enjoy it all more could do that to you.

Looking down into his magnificent blue eyes, he was still having trouble believing that he actually got him to fall in love with him. Even after all he put him through, Trunks loved him.

Trunks couldn't help but blush under his fiance's almost hungry gaze, knowing perfectly well what was on his mind and whether or not he would be able to survive it this time.

The last time they were together, Gohan had made him scream so loud that he knew the entire castle had heard it. The smirks of amusement on the faces of every servant he passed for at least a week afterwards was enough of a give-a-way. And while it was extremely embarrassing it also felt _extremely_ good, and he actually couldn't wait to do it again.

Looking to his side, he caught a glimpse of his father, leaning against a marble pillar and smirking at them in approval. Trunks smiled back at him as he was led around the dance floor, very much liking how his father had no objections to their upcoming wedding. Because that would just be too awful if he didn't approve.

Coming all that way just to be told you couldn't marry the one you love, was an awful thought.

Leaning up, Trunks gave Gohan the deepest kiss he could, not caring about being polite with the people that were around watching.

Pulling away, he sighed happily before leaning against his chest, and loving how they both fit so perfectly together. "I can't wait until we get married." He mused dreamily.

Gohan gave him a squeeze of amusement, leaning into his ear. "But until then we can still have as many wedding nights as we want." He whispered seductively, enjoying the shiver that ran up his spine.

"You're insatiable." Trunks chuckled. And Gohan squeezed him again.

"Whatever, I know you love it."

Trunks smiled up at him. "And I love you more." He said with a small grin.

And Gohan smiled back at him, kissing him again as he led him around the ballroom. Ignoring the sound of Piccolo fighting with Yamcha and listening in amusement as Goten asked his mother if he would still be sleeping in the cupboard.

Because for them, at that very moment, everything was perfect. And it would stay that way throughout the rest of their lives.

_**The End**_

Kind of a bad ending, i know, but I couldn't think of anything else to add in there other than what the movie put. And as for Trunks thinking about how if his father didn't aprove then he wouldn't be able to get married, well that's just how it was back then. If daddy said no, then it was no. Kinda sucks, but that was how it was.

Anyway, I'm finally done! Wow, i think i started this up about six months ago, pretty bad, but at least It's finished!

Review please!


End file.
